A new begining
by coco cookie
Summary: The CC screw are 16 in this storie - new cards, a new force...when Sakura and Syaoran meet up, he swears he has no more feelings for her - is dat really true? How can they eva defeat da enemy if their love is shattered? PURE S+S!!
1. Where the journey begins, chapter 1, par...

A new beginning - chapter 1. Part A "Where the journey starts."  
  
Coco cookie: Finally . . . chapter 1 is up ^_^. Anyway, I hope new people will read this story - pleeze!!!!  
  
Key: Words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in the story  
  
* * * * * "My, my, we finally meet."  
  
A tall and well-built man sat casually on a stone throne. His features were impossible to make out because of the huge, dark cloak he wore - only his smile was visible.  
  
Sakura shuddered. She hated his smile - it wasn't one of happiness or cheerful, but more like the hint of an evil thought.  
  
"Who are you? I'm sure I've never seen you before."  
  
"Ah, well you haven't. While I, on the other hand, have been watching you eversince." He broke off in a sudden, cruel laughter.  
  
Unable to hold back her curiosity, Sakura blurted out, "What do you want?"  
  
The man smiled. Then in a swift flick of his cloak, he stood up and walked toward her. Thud. Thud. His footsteps echoed off the bare, stone walls.  
  
Sakura glanced uneasily around her - she didn't like the thought of being alone in a room with him. When she glanced back, she realised with a sudden jump that he was right infront of her.  
  
"Don't be scared cherry blossom - it was all part of fate that we should meet."  
  
"Hoeeee! What do you mean?"  
  
Much to her annoyance, her voice turned out much more shrill and high- pitched then it meant to.  
  
He stroked her soft, rosy cheek with his hand. [He's so cold,] Sakura thought. [His hand is like ice.]  
  
"The magical days are far from over - you shall now face a new force. My evil force."  
  
His mouth broke into an unreadable smile.  
  
"Tomorrow disruptions will occur - new cards you shall face. And if you are strong enough to live, then you shall meet my force of magical gems."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" squeaked Sakura in reply.  
  
He smiled and looked her over. Sakura shuddered - she hated the way he stared at her body. [I feel like some sort of animal on exhibition] she thought bitterly.  
  
"Why? Because it pities me to see that I have to destroy you. Do you not see how beautiful you are? And I especially, as a woman admirer, find it a great waste of such beauty. So I've decided to be nice and warn you."  
  
With that, he let go of his hold on her and returned to his seat. For a moment there was nothing but silence, as he sat rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Ofcourse dear cherry blossom, there is a way to live. You can surrender yourself to me and work as my," he broke off with a mischievous grin. "Fun slave."  
  
Sakura's face paled. [Is this man totally crazy? And what did he mean by fun slave?]  
  
Then the man took one last, long gaze at her. "Now it's time this dream ends - you know all you need to know." He clicked his fingers. "Till we meet again dear cherry blossom."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura sat bolt up right in her bed. Much to her relief, she was not covered in sweat and the sheets of her bed were dry. As she ran her fingers along the soft, cushioning feel of her quilt, she thought, "Could that dream have been real? Maybe it's one of those prophetic ones I used to have - but that was 6 years ago."  
  
She didn't know whether to be excited or scared. [It's like a new beginning - something to look forward to and to dread.]  
  
Averting her gaze to Kero who was sound asleep in her 4th draw, she suddenly got the urge to wake him. [Maybe he will know what the dream was all about - after all, he is the guardian of the seal.]  
  
Getting up slowly toward him, she whispered, "Kero? Keroooo." The only reply was a slight twitch of his paw.  
  
Sakura sighed. [How am I ever going to wake him up?] Suddenly she struck an idea.  
  
In a sweet voice she said, "Kerooo . . . I've baked you something to eat . . . "  
  
Immediately he bolted up from his sleep. Then seeing Sakura, he flew to her for a hug.  
  
"Oh Sakura is soooo nice!" he gazed up at her with starry eyes. "You baked me a midnight snack? You're just too kind-"  
  
"Kero lis-"  
  
Her words were droned out by his gleeful cries. "Gimee, gimee, gimee!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry Kero, but . . . "  
  
Without saying anymore his ears drooped. Then in a choked voice he whimpered, "No food?"  
  
"No food. I'm sorry Kero - but there's something more important I have to tell you."  
  
Flying back to his matchbox bed, he yawned. "Tell me tomorrow o.k?"  
  
Opening her mouth to protest, Sakura decided he was right. "O.k Kero - goodnight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
BBRRIINNGG!!!!!! "Hoeeeeeeee!"  
  
Touya sipped his coffee with a grin on his face. His little sister was late for school again. Shaking his head, he said to himself, "6 years have passed - Sakura's in highschool. But she still can't wake up on time."  
  
Glancing at his watch, he muttered, "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . "  
  
"Ohayo Touya! Am I late for school? Oh good - 5 more minutes."  
  
Sakura hurridly dug into her bowl of cereal and in a few seconds flat, finished it.  
  
"Don't eat so fast kaiju - you may become fat. Hey think about that! A new species of kaiju!"  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't you ever change?"  
  
Glancing at the clock he grinned. "You've got 3 minutes lil sis, " was his reply.  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee!"  
  
Immediately, Sakura grabbed her bag and skates. She ran out the door half trying to put them on. "Bye otusan!"  
  
From the kitchen window, Fajitaka waved goodbye. He held back his laughter at Sakura's clumsiness. [She's so much like Nadeshiko - the sweet, innocent but clumsy nature. The beautiful green eyes, the smile. And in many ways, she's even more beautiful.]  
  
Sakura had become a most gorgeous young lady. Her slim, tall and yet athletic build and her silky, wavy honey-brown hair were the changes from her childhood. But she still had the incredible eyes and the breathtaking smile that no one could resist.  
  
Fujitaka could remember the many times boys had rang or visited their place to see Sakura. [We would get 12 phone calls and at least a visitor everyday.] Chuckling, Fujitaka recalled how furious Touya had been.  
  
Touya had cut the phone line (only to see fax messages), deleted Sakura's email address (only to receive her love messages instead) and even sat outside the door scaring away her admirers. But then they started jumping through the windows . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally being able to spot Tomoyo, Sakura rushed over to her.  
  
"Tomoyo! I need to tell you something!"  
  
[Wow - this is the first time in so many years I've actually ever seen her so excited.] Flashing her beautiful, purple eyes on Sakura, she squealed, "Oh Sakura is it a boy?"  
  
"Hehe . . . no Tomoyo," replied Sakura as she sweatdropped. Then grabbing Tomoyo by the wrist, she led her over to the quiet grassy area where there weren't many people.  
  
"Wait a minute o.k? I'll just take Kero out."  
  
Sakura opened her backpack - immediately a yellow head popped out. He wiped away the last few crumbs on his cheeks and stated, "Wow, Fujitaka sure can make incredible sandwiches - that was delish!"  
  
Sakura glanced inside her bag and realised that more then half of her lunch was gone. She shot an angry glare at him. "Kero!"  
  
"What? You should be happy I didn't eat all of it."  
  
"That was supposed to be my lunch!"  
  
Crossing his arms stubbornly, Kero said, "Well it serves you right after that fake 'midnight snack' trick."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Are you still angry over that?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced confused between them. "What's going on?" Turning to Tomoyo, Sakura told her about last night's event. When she had finished, Tomoyo giggled. "That was pretty smart Sakura."  
  
"Hey! Whose side are you on?" cried Kero angrily.  
  
"It doesn't matter now you guys. The reason for why I brought us here together - and woke you last night," Sakura smiled apologetically at Kero, "Is because I just had another one of those pro-"  
  
"Hello Sakura, hello Tomoyo."  
  
At the sudden newcomer's voice, Kero hurriedly fell into Sakura's bag. Asumi smiled politely at Tomoyo but it was obvious his main attention was on Sakura.  
  
Sakura had been quite startled by the sudden interruption, but seeing that it was one of her close friends, she smiled.  
  
Asumi had become part of her group back in year 6 when she had first met him during the school dance. [He's such a polite and charming person - sort of like a male version of Tomoyo.]  
  
"Sakura, I feel so sorry that you still have to wear skirts in such cold weather. You must be freezing."  
  
[He's always making sure I'm all right,] Sakura thought. [He's just so nice.]  
  
"It's not all that cold to tell you the truth. It's rather nice to feel the breeze against your legs - but what I dislike about the skirt is that it's so stiff. You can never run properly."  
  
From beside her, Tomoyo glanced at her watch. "Oh dear! We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry!"  
  
Sakura glanced at Asumi as she and Tomoyo gathered up their things. "Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
Asumi shook his head. "Nah - coach says he needs to have a quick word with the soccerteam."  
  
[Oh yeah - Asumi's the captain,] Sakura thought. [I just keep forgetting.]  
  
Then Sakura and Tomoyo waved a quick goodbye as they sped off toward 1st period. Asumi watched her figure dim. [I wonder when will she be mine? I told her years ago that I loved her - but she seems to still have feelings for someone else.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura leaned over to the desk diagonally behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo, about what I was trying to say a moment ago . . . "  
  
She paused seeing Tomoyo making frantic hand gestures. Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion. [What . . . behind me . . . hoe . . . look behind me?] Absentmindedly, Sakura turned around - only to come face to face with the maths teacher.  
  
"Hoeeee . . . "  
  
In a loud, harsh voice, the teacher said, "Trying to cheat Miss Kinomoto? I told you once and I don't plan on telling you anymore that this is a test - you do your own work! And with your scores, you should be glad that this is only a practice test."  
  
Intimidated and embarrassed, Sakura slid down her seat. She could feel every student's gaze on her. Then finally in a squeak, she said "Gomen Ono sensei, gomen."  
  
Ono sensei took one last menacing glance at her, then left to hand out the test papers. Sakura sighed. [How come I'm always on such a bad tern with my math's teacher?] Her gaze wondered over to Mirano who was gladly showing off her math skills to the teacher. Suddenly their eyes met and Mirano snickered at her. [Hoe.and it doesn't help that Mirano's the teacher's pet.]  
  
Sakura and Mirano had first met in year 6 when they were 12. Sadly, they met on less then friendly terms.  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
"It's not fair! Asumi's mine!"  
  
12 year old Mirano glared jealously at Sakura. Her bouncy blonde hair danced crazily around her face. In many ways she was just as pretty as Sakura - but it was the lack of sweet charm and her adoring personality that she didn't have. Her eyes were also just a hazel brown - not a sparkling mass of joy like Sakura's green ones.  
  
Sweatdropping, Sakura backed away.  
  
"What are you talking about? We're not a couple - I don't even like him!"  
  
"But he likes you, " she replied accusingly. "He asked you to dance and not me. You've already got the whole boy population after you - why do you have to have Asumi as well?"  
  
Blushing a bright red, Sakura said, "You can have him o.k? When he stops liking me, I'm sure he'll go after you."  
  
* FLASHBACK ENDS *  
  
Sadly Asumi never stopped liking her - therefore Mirano was still not happy about that. [I wonder what he sees in me - he has a whole choice of girls to pick from, and yet, he chooses me.] Sakura blushed. [Doesn't he feel sad that I can't return his feelings?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief - she didn't get to tell Tomoyo or Kero about her dream all day. They were always interrupted.  
  
Checking that no one was around, she opened her backpack and immediately Kero flew out - it was obvious he was not happy about being stuck inside the bag all day.  
  
"Sakura! I could have died in there!"  
  
"Sorry Kero but there was no other choice-"  
  
"And there weren't any food in there too!" he wailed.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'll make you a snack once we get home o.k?"  
  
"Yay! Sakura is the greatest!"  
  
Suddenly a voice cried out. "Sakura! Kero!"  
  
Tomoyo had finally arrived. She glanced at Sakura with the usual, happy smile and said, "So what were you trying to tell us?"  
  
"Let's go to penguin park first and I'll tell you on the way, " Sakura replied. [I have a weird feeling about something, and it seems to come from there.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Remember when I used to have those prophetic dreams?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well . . . I just had another one yesterday night."  
  
Tomoyo shrieked in delight. "The cardcaptoring days are back! Now I can videotape and make costumes for you again!" Her eyes formed stars as she got lost in her own la-la land - one where she pictured Sakura wearing all her costumes.  
  
Unlike Tomoyo, Kero was rather worried. He flew infront of Sakura and told her to tell him everything that happened.  
  
"Well . . . " thought Sakura, "First there was a man - in his late 20's perhaps. He was impossible to make out because of the darkness and the cloak he wore. He said to me that I have to face his evil force - a new power of cards and some . . . magical gems or something."  
  
They turned into Penguin Park. Sakura looked at Kero who was deep in thought.  
  
"I think I know what's going on - anyway, continue," instructed Kero. But Sakura had her attention on something else. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hoee . . . "  
  
Both Kero and Tomoyo looked in her direction. "Woah, what happened here?" muttered Kero.  
  
The whole park looked like it had been graffited - trees were blue with specks of pink and yellow. The penguin slide was bright orange, the swings stripped red and white.  
  
Finally it was Tomoyo who broke the silence. "Noooo! I've forgotten my video camera!" she cried.  
  
Sakura pulled the magical key off her neck. [Thank goodness I bothered to bring this with me. I haven't worn it for so many years - it wasn't until last night's dream that I thought I might need it.]  
  
She looked over to Tomoyo. "I think you should stand over there so you won't get hurt. This is without a doubt the doing of a clow card - hoe!"  
  
From out of no where, a rainbow-like fairy sprang out at Sakura - she dodged just in time. [So this is why I felt something weird was going on]  
  
The fairy was the size of the sleep card. Its hair was short and pink with 2 strips of colour - it made the fairy look like a little punk. (Ooo! I love its hair," commented Tomoyo.) Everywhere it flew, sprinkles of colour followed.  
  
[It's probably the colour card] Sakura thought. Realising the card was about to try another attack, Sakura shouted the spell long unsaid.  
  
"The key that hides the forces of stars, show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!"  
  
Immediately the tiny key grew into her pink staff. For a moment, Sakura just enjoyed the feel of it in her hand. She smiled excitedly. [It's been so long since I've done this.]  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Kero hurriedly pushed her out of the way of the card - Sakura had been too pre-occupied with her staff to notice.  
  
"Arigato Kero," Sakura said gratefully as she got back on her feet. Then reaching into her pocket, she drew out.only 3 cards?!  
  
"Hoe! I must have forgotten to bring all of them with me!" Tomoyo and Kero sweatdropped.  
  
The three cards she had randomly chosen were the loop, lock and the wave. [Great, none of them are attacking cards. So . . . I can't use the wave since there is no water here. And the lock won't help either . . . ]  
  
"Sakura!" cried Kero, "Who cares if you can't weaken it - just try to seal it instead!"  
  
Sakura nodded. Suddenly she saw the colour card heading straight for her. [Perfect - I can seal it easily.] Holding up her staff in a ready position, she shouted, "Spirit of the dark forces, I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura card!"  
  
But nothing happened. Sakura managed to duck the card's attack at the last second - her gymnastic skills were definitely paying off.  
  
"Kero! What's going on? Why won't it seal the card?"  
  
Kero gasped. "Oh no! Why didn't I think of this before?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Sakura, trap the card somehow - we may need a few days till we can seal this card."  
  
His words only confused her further, but she obeyed. Staring at the spirit, she pondered. [Maybe I can bind it up with bark and then use lock to trap it. No - that won't stop people from accidentally going into the park and seeing all this mess.] Suddenly Sakura struck an idea. Dodging the cards attack once more, she took out the loop card.  
  
Hurriedly she grabbed Tomoyo and called Kero to follow her. Together they ran out of the park.  
  
"Running away isn't going to help Sakura!" yelled Kero. Suddenly Sakura halted right outside the entrance. Seeing that the colour card was following them, she smiled triumphantly. [Good - it's heading right for my trap.]  
  
Then in one swift move, she struck the loop card with her staff. "Loop card, release! Bind this park with your powers so no one can get in or out!"  
  
Immediately a pink force wrapped itself around the park boundary. The colour card still tried to fly to them, but once it hit the power of the loop, it suddenly disappeared - only to show up again on the other side of the park. Once more it tried to escape but the same thing happened.  
  
[I did it,] Sakura stared in disbelief at her victory. [I actually did it.] Suddenly Kero and Tomoyo flocked to her for a hug.  
  
"Great job Sakura - you're becoming a real pro!" exclaimed Kero.  
  
"That was really smart Sakura!" Tomoyo clasped her hands in delight - but then her face fell. "And I didn't get to capture the moment . . . "  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: Hi! This chapter turned out so long that I had to spilt it into 2 parts - liking it so far? The prologue was rather boring - dramatic actually. I always lurve starting stories with sadness and then fixing it up ^_^. Oh and da hunk Syaoran should arrive in da next chapter! WOO HOO!  
  
Since Asumi and Mirano haven't been clearly explained so far, I'll tell you a bit about how they're supposed to look.  
  
Asumi: A total hunk - maybe just as good as Syaoran. Black hair long and kept in a pony tail. He has stunning blue eyes (you don't see much of them!).  
  
Mirano: Just picture the American beauty Marilyn Monroe - except with brown eyes. Flirtatious and is rather bitchy toward Sakura. 


	2. Prologue

A new beginning - prologue  
  
Coco cookie: Hello s+s fans ^_^ I'm so glad u choose to read my story, it makes me soooooo happy! Anyway, this story takes place when the cc crew are 16. It's been 6 years since the 'old days'. I changed the airport scene a bit, so don't be surprised it's different.  
  
Key: Words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
10 years old.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Her frantic cry echoed off the walls as she hurriedly ran to him. She knew that people were staring at her but she didn't care. [I must get to you].  
  
Finally she saw the person she was looking for. "Syaoran-kun . . . "  
  
  
  
He turned around rather surprised. [How did she know I was leaving?]  
  
Sakura smiled in reply. Then blushing slightly, she held out the brown bear in her arms.  
  
"Tomoyo said you were leaving - it's good I got here in time to say goodbye . . ."  
  
Holding back her tears she sniffed slightly.  
  
"Here Syaoran, it's a teddy bear I made for you."  
  
Sakura placed the little bear into one of his hands.  
  
"Now no matter how long it takes for us to meet again, I will wait for you. And I . . . "  
  
Sakura blushed as she stared into his amber eyes. [It's so hard saying goodbye to someone like you.]  
  
Her heart thumped crazily, as she finally whispered the words, "I love you".  
  
Syaoran smiled. [I have been waiting for those words for so long Sakura. You don't know how much this means to me.]  
  
Suddenly Wei spoke up from beside him.  
  
"Master Li, don't you have something to give her?"  
  
With this, he handed a pink, hand-made bear to him. Shyly, Syaoran held the bear out to her.  
  
"I made a bear too Sakura. Here have it."  
  
He looked into her beautiful emerald pools and took one last gaze at her. Her soft skin, her silky honey-brown hair . . . [God I will miss you so much.] Then finally as he cleared his throat, he said, "I will come back as soon as possible - I promise Sakura."  
  
* * * * *  
  
11 years old.  
  
Another hard crack of the whip glazed his back - Syaoran winced in pain but stood in silence. He knew that answering back to the elders was costly. Feeling a trickle of something down his back, he realised he was bleeding.  
  
"Foolish boy - it was your misdeeds that brought you to this punishment. If you had completed your task and brought back the cards, you wouldn't be suffering. But no, you wasted your chance by letting your heart interfere - you just had to fall for the clow mistress!"  
  
The elders' voice cut through the air as much as the whip cut through his skin. His neck ached and his body was covered in cuts and scratches.  
  
[Sakura . . . if only I could be with you. No one ever cared for me like you did.]  
  
Syaoran glanced over to his mother who was watching him silently. Ignoring the sweat and blood that rolled down his face, he pleaded with his eyes for help.  
  
But Yinfa only looked away - unable to stand the pain he was going through. There was nothing she could do. Still she had to admit she was disappointed in him - he had brought disgrace to the family name.  
  
Suddenly another lash from the whip cut him in his shoulder. [I am nothing but a prisoner in this world.]  
  
He winced as he glanced at his torn and bloody clothes. [No matter how much I have to suffer Sakura, I will never lose my love for you.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
12 years old.  
  
"Sakura! Wait!"  
  
"Hoe? Oh hi Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura stopped outside the school gate as she waited for Tomoyo to catch up. Hurriedly, she brushed away her troubled thoughts on Syaoran and plastered on a fake smile.  
  
[I'm not that easily fooled Sakura - I know you're thinking about Li-kun. That's all you do these days] Tomoyo sighed as she studied her best friend.[During these two years, I haven't changed much - but you Sakura, has grown into one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.]  
  
Sakura was growing out her hair now - today it was in a long, wavy ponytail. Her honey-brown bangs framed a delicate face and made a wonderful contrast with her eyes; the stunning emeralds that could change from a forest green to the colour of the grassy plains.  
  
[But what I love most about you,] Tomoyo thought as a sharp pain clenched her, [is that smile that could make everyone feel warm and cheerful - the one that you rarely show to any of us.]  
  
And it wasn't just Tomoyo who felt that way - Touya, and every other person who had gotten to know Sakura over the years knew something was wrong.  
  
"So Sakura, the farewell dance is on tomorrow night - do you know who you're going with?" asked Tomoyo as they walked into the schoolyard.  
  
"Well Tomoyo, some boys have asked me-"  
  
"Hohoho! And you looked so cute with that surprised look as a reaction!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. [Tomoyo was always Tomoyo. ]  
  
"Actually.I don't want to go with any of them because."  
  
Sakura didn't finish her sentence - for a moment they just walked in silence. Finally Tomoyo spoke, "You're hoping Li-kun will come back and ask you hai?"  
  
[Hoeeeeeeee! I wonder how she knew!] thought Sakura. Then in a calmer voice, she said "Hai Tomoyo".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura sighed. [An hour has passed and Syaoran-kun has not arrived. I guess he wouldn't be here then - after all, it was just a silly wish.]  
  
She began playing with the folds of her beautiful white, silk dress - it was another masterpiece of Tomoyos'. The dress was spaghetti-strapped with a full bloomed cherry blossom ontop of one bosom. The dress ended just below the knees and clung perfectly to her slim body.  
  
Tomoyo had done her hair in a long french braid and sprinkled pink petals ontop - the effect was simple yet nice.  
  
[I really wish you could be here tonight - it's such a romantic atmosphere, and you're the only one I want to share it with.]  
  
"Hello Sakura, would you care to dance with me?"  
  
The boy was quite cute with his dark, black hair bound neatly into a ponytail at the back. It seemed he was popular among the girls because many of them - including Mirani - were shooting venomous looks at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at his sedating blue eyes, [Maybe I should accept this dance - I feel really bad always saying no. His name's Asumi I think - he's supposed to be the captain of the soccer team. This was after Syaoran left ofcourse.]  
  
Evening out the creases in her dress, Sakura did a graceful curtsey and allowed Asumi to lead her onto the dance floor. Nearby boys who had offered to dance with Sakura, but were rejected, were glaring at Asumi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
14 years old.  
  
As he sat gazing at the stars, Syaoran listened intently to the rustling of the trees. It was past midnight and he was on the palace roof - it was his favourite place for privacy.  
  
[And privacy's exactly what I need,] he thought as he frowned. [Why can't I just live the life of a normal boy? No stupid training, magical studies or any of that stupid financial or government crap.]  
  
He sighed. [And they all have such high expectations of me.] His thoughts wandered to two years ago when he was 11. [The shame and torture I suffered - and it was all because of her.] His eyes blazed angrily as he clenched his fist. [How could I have been so stupid and given her the cards? She doesn't deserve such power - she's not at all capable of being the clow mistress. And how stupid I was to fall in love with her! So many times I nearly broke my neck being there to help her. So many times I've sacrificed myself for her - and it's not like she ever did anything for me.]  
  
But ofcourse, there were those captivating emerald eyes and that smile as radiant as the sun. Those qualities could make even the cruelest devil weak in the knees. Rubbing his sore temples, he felt his heart clench in a sudden sadness. He was scared of meeting her again or having anything to do with her because he knew, that deep inside, he still loved her.  
  
[But no - I can't. I can't ever disgrace myself again or corrupt the Li clan any further.]  
  
Staring up at the stars once more, he wished that he could also be up there, far away from everything - the clan, his responsibilities and even Sakura.  
  
* * * * *  
  
15 years old.  
  
She didn't miss him that much anymore - it wasn't like she spent every second thinking about him. But still, there were the occasional times where her thoughts would wander onto Syaoran.  
  
Sakura kicked a rock absentmindedly. She was just a street away from home and it was past 10 o'clock.  
  
[Who would have ever thought the musical would take so long? It ended 2 hours after the expected time. But still, thanks to the practice and Tomoyo's incredible director skills, it was a masterpiece. ]  
  
For a moment, Sakura stopped walking and began humming one of the musical songs. It was from the scene where the prince and the peasant girl had their 1st kiss of love. Her lips still had a slight tingling sensation from the kiss Asumi had given her. [Sure, it was only a play but still, that was my first ever-real kiss. And Touya had looked so mad at that part of the musical. ]Sakura sighed - she was worried about Touya's comment. [Would he be really angry? Either way, it was the perfect story one could ask for . . . a handsome prince . . . the sweet peasant girl . . . ]  
  
Then Sakura whispered sadly to herself, "If only Syaoran could arrive into my life as the prince did in the play."  
  
Finally she stretched and was about to take a step forward, when a sudden a voice spoke.  
  
"My, my. A beautiful girl all by herself at night."  
  
Scared at the scornful remark, Sakura hurriedly looked around her.  
  
"H-hoeeee! W-who's there?"  
  
"Oh no one babe - except for us kind boys."  
  
The boy laughed out loud - other voices joined his. Suddenly from the shadows on her left, three boys walked out. They were all atleast 16, tall and strong with the most weirdest smiles planted on their faces.  
  
Sakura immediately backed up a few steps, her body trembling from both the cold and fright.  
  
A boy with dyed red hair smiled. "You look a little cold in that dress." he and the other two boys walked up to her, trapping her into the middle. "Now," he said as he glanced her over, "why don't I warm you up?"  
  
Before Sakura could utter a word, the boy wrapped his arms around her. Opening her mouth to scream, the boy silenced it with his lips. Her eyes widened in fright. [No! No! This can't happen to me!] Sakura struggled hard in the boy's arms, kicking and squirming with every ounce of strength.  
  
"Stop fidgeting!" was the boy's angry reply. He pinched her hard on her bottom and tightened his grip on her.  
  
Sakura, ignoring the stinging pain, yelled at the top of her lungs, "Touya! Syaoran!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
The boy hit her brutally across the face. "Shut up girl!" Then to make sure she would make no more noise, he clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, one of the other guys who had been watching spoke up. "Man, I think we'd better move somewhere else. Her cry could have been heard - anyway, it's not like we could have fun with her standing up."  
  
He and the other boy laughed. "Oh and Aki? Don't hurt her face - she's rather cute."  
  
"Hurry up man! I want my turn!"  
  
Realising she was no match against the boy Aki in strength, she suddenly bit down hard on his finger instead. "AHHHH!" he shouted as he glanced at his bleeding finger. Sakura took this moment of distraction immediately. She freed one arm and punched him furiously in the face. [I'm not so defenseless am I?] Seeing that the other two boys were running toward her, she backflipped away in perfect coordination. Then reaching for her wand which should be around her neck, she realised it wasn't there. [Oh no! I forgot! I stopped wearing it for two years now!]  
  
Suddenly Aki lunged forward at her - his face had a huge purple mark.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you do that to me!"  
  
Surprised by the sudden attack, Sakura managed to only clumsily scramble out of the way. [It's so dark, I can hardly see where I'm going! Wait a moment . . . there's Aki . . . and there's the other boy . . . but weren't there thre-]  
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed. The last boy had sneaked up on her and now kept her captive by gripping firmly onto her wrists.  
  
"You think you can get away from us eh?" His taunting voice sent shivers up her spine. Sakura struggled against his hold - but it turned out pointless and only left her feeling exhausted.  
  
As the boy kept held onto Sakura, the other two moved in toward her and soon she could even feel their raspy breathe in her face.  
  
Aki suddenly layed his hand ontop of Sakura's bosom and slowly moved his hand down.  
  
"Let go o-"  
  
Her cry of fright soon changed to pain as the one of boys punched her hard on her shoulder. Letting her tears spill freely down her cheeks, Sakura closed her eyes in silent prayer. [Syaoran . . . I know you're there . . . please come and help me. I need you . . .]  
  
BAM!  
  
Suddenly, Aki was pushed to the side, a large red mark forming on his bare arm. [What's going on? Cou-could it be Syaoran?]  
  
Recovering from the sudden attack, both Aki and the boy who had struck her charged toward the stranger. He was unrecognizable in the dark but Sakura got the feeling she knew him.  
  
As the guys prepared to attack, the stranger swiftly kicked them and then punched them fatally in the stomach. With just these two moves, the boys fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Sakura watched with amazement at the mysterious man. Then to her horror, he began walking in her direction. [Is he good? Would he help me? Or, is he just as dangerous? ]Suddenly he opened his mouth to speak - his voice low and threatening. "You - let go of her this instant." Immediately the boy dropped his hold on her and ran off.  
  
Sakura's ears ringed at the familiar voice. Unable to hold back her fright any longer, she broke down and sobbed. Then wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered, "Touya . . . "  
  
He grasped her into his arms, his hands trembling in a sudden sadness. [Why did they do this to you? You must have been so frightened - and I as your brother, was not there to protect you.] He clenched his teeth in anger. [How could I have been such a bad brother?]  
  
As he glanced over her crying figure, he could make out the many bruises the boys had given her.  
  
"Sakura . . . "  
  
As her older brother, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Brushing away her tears gently, he said in a choked voice, "Sakura, never again will I let this happen to you. Never again."  
  
Touya tightened his arms around her, his heart breaking at the pain she was suffering. After a few more minutes Sakura's sobs seized. Then she felt Touya's hands stroking her face like as if she was only a little baby.  
  
"It's all right Sakura, I'm here now."  
  
Then still keeping an arm firmly around her shoulders, they began to walk home. [No oniichan - it's not alright.] Sakura's eyes darkened as one last tear fell down her pale cheek. [It was until now that I thought Syaoran would always be here for me. Just like those sweet fairy tales of love. But now I face the truth - the truth that there was no such thing.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: Well what ya think? Was it good? Tell me everything at my email mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com or leave a review. Oh, and about the 'nearly rape' bit, sorry - I know it's a bit gross, but I had to make Sakura seem really defenseless.  
  
Oh, and are you wondering who Asumi and Mirani are? Their personalities will clear up as you read on.  
  
Chapters may take a while to be finished - I'm a picky writer and like everything to be absolutely perfect (grammer 'n comprehension - all that boring stuff). Plus when the draft is done, it takes me ages to type it up 'cause I'm a sloooowwwww typer. 


	3. Learning just a little more, chapter 1, ...

A new beginning - chapter 1. Part B "Learning just a little more"  
  
Coco cookie: Okay folks! Part B of chapter 1 is here. This chapter will explain why Sakura's staff won't work. It is quite loooonnnngg so watch out for dat. Ooo! Two of our fave characters are also gonna arrive . . . now I wonder who.  
  
Key: Words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in the story  
  
* * * * *  
  
All three of them sat comfortably in Tomoyo's room. For once, the plate of snacks were able to last more then a few seconds - the whole crew had other things on their minds.  
  
"Even though the card is trapped, won't people be able to see it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that - people of 0 power won't sense or see a thing" replied Kero confidently.  
  
"Then how come Meiling and I can?" questioned Tomoyo puzzled.  
  
"Well, " replied Kero , "You and Meiling have been around the cards and the clow power for so long, that they find you guys safe and comfortable people to know all this."  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily - she had always felt rather out of place when she witnessed magic.  
  
Suddenly Kero's voice became business-like and serious as they came to the main part of their discussion. He stared straight into Sakura's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I had forgotten to tell you about the Clow Reed's past, that in some way or the other, links to this new force, your dream and the reason why your staff won't seal."  
  
Tentatively, Sakura and Tomoyo edged closer to listen. Kero closed his eyes and folded his arms as he spoke.  
  
"I always thought the past was a myth - fake and unreal. Also Clow Reed never talked about it to Yue or me. I guess he wanted to leave it all behind."  
  
"Hoe . . . what are you talking about?"  
  
"Clow Reed had an brother, whose name was Musaki. When they were just children, his brother was banished by the world of magic because he used his powers for evil. He was not safe to be around with.  
  
For over 20 years, Clow Reed never heard from his brother - but Musaki heard about him. He had a jade basin that showed him everything a person was doing - no matter where the person was. Musaki saw how powerful Clow Reed had become and the Clow deck of 62 cards-"  
  
"Hoe?! But there's only 52 cards!"  
  
  
  
"I'm getting there. Clow Reed had made 62 cards and another deck called the 'Power of Posses'. This deck contained only 4 cards but was extremely powerful. Pretty soon, Clow Reed was made the best sorceress in history.  
  
But ofcourse Musaki was not at all pleased. He had always been the more superior one - not Clow. So soon his little jealousy soon grew to an insane mass of anger.  
  
Musaki then spent the next few years working on a secret force - one he called the 'Magical gems'. They were destructive spirits that when sealed into their gem forms, gave their master extreme power. When let out, they were an incredible force that obeyed every task - evil or not evil.  
  
Soon the greatest battle ever began. It lasted for a very long time - and just when it seemed they were equal, Musaki Reed converted 10 of the Clow cards into his own evil deck."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Don't the cards know Musaki is their enemy?"  
  
"Well you see Sakura, the cards always respect and admire someone they think is powerful. After witnessing the spirits of the gems, they couldn't help but feel rather curious toward Musaki. That is one reason why he managed to convert them.  
  
The other reason is this. Those 10 cards were the newest ones Clow Reed had created - therefore they weren't as loyal or knew him as well as the other 52 cards. So in other words, they regarded him more as a stranger then a friend.  
  
Anyway, when Musaki saw that they were slightly interested in joining his side, he immediately took action. He knew that the cards were too pure and that he was too evil - the difference between them would be a problem. But he also knew, that the cards liked extreme power - if he could accomplice their wish for this, it would put aside all their differences.  
  
So he poured as much of his power into an amethyst stone. This was extremely risky as he could easily die from using so much of his energy. This would give Clow Reed the perfect chance to defeat him.  
  
Also, there was the chance his plan may not even work - he was too evil and the cards were too pure. That difference could only be ignored if he satisfied their thirst for a respectable and powerful leader.  
  
But his plan worked - the enormous power he obtained in the amethyst stone convinced the 10 cards to join him. Even the 'Power of Posses' deck turned against Clow Reed and named Musaki as their new master. But still, with so much of his power gone, he was easily defeated. The stone was taken away by Clow Reed - and eversince, none of the cards have been seen." Kero paused. "Well . . . until today."  
  
"But Kero, this still doesn't explain why I can't seal them!" Sakura's cried.  
  
"I'm getting there. Once the cards joined forces with Musaki, they turned evil - they were no longer the pure, good cards they were designed to be. That is why your staff can't control them - you have the power of Clow Reed, who is now their enemy."  
  
Sakura nodded. [Finally I understand all of this.]  
  
"Then Kero, how can I capture the cards? They won't obey me at all!"  
  
For a moment he was silent, thinking intently in his cute pose. Then suddenly he clicked his fingers (eh paws) when he came to the solution.  
  
"We must find the amethyst stone!"  
  
"What?" "Hoe?"  
  
Kero nodded. "The gem will draw the cards to us - just like it did for Musaki."  
  
"But Kero," corrected Tomoyo, "where is the gem? We could be searching the whole world for it!"  
  
"Well," replied Kero confidently," there are 2 places where the stone could be found." He held up his paw and ticked off the first point.  
  
"The most likely place is the mansion of the Chinese Clan. They are the direct descendants of Clow Reed - therefore also being the descendent of Musaki. Since Clow Reed took the stone when Musaki was defeated, it should be in the possession of the Clan right now."  
  
The Kero held up his second finger. "And the other place the gem could be found in is," he cleared his throat embarrassed, "eh, it could be anywhere."  
  
BAM! Sakura and Tomoyo fell onto the floor.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Kero, defensively. His yellow face was slightly red. "I don't know everything!"  
  
* * * * * Straight after they had finished their conversation, Kero went to pig out on the food (well what ya expect from him?).  
  
Sakura watched him silently, then turned to ask Tomoyo something. "Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from the dress she was working on. "Hai?"  
  
In a rather puzzled voice, Sakura said, "You know what? I keep on having this weird feeling that Syaoran is part of the clan - isn't that so strange!"  
  
Trying her best to look clueless and innocent, Tomoyo smiled. [With her cute face all puzzled, it's so hard to keep a straight face.]  
  
"Yes Sakura - that is really strange. I mean, there's absolutely nooo way he could be part of the clan. He he - oh, and did I mention he's not part of the clan?"  
  
Sakura stared surprised at her. [I've never seen her so hectic before - it's like as if she's hiding something from me.] Sakura narrowed her eyes. [Could she?]  
  
Noticing the fact that Sakura was suspecting something, Tomoyo expertly changed the subject. She whipped out a notepad and pen.  
  
"Now we've gotta find some excuse that would explain why we must go to China."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement - she looked around the room for inspirations. [Hmm . . . now what am I good at . . . ] Suddenly her eyes sparkled as she came up with an idea.  
  
"Many times I've been excused from school because of dance competitions. We could pretend another one is on in China!"  
  
"Ooo! Brilliant Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she jotted it down on her notepad. "Now, " continued Tomoyo, "I'll prepare the air fares and your dress costume-"  
  
"Hoe! It's only a fake competition!"  
  
"Sakura, we need to find a way into the Clan mansion. And we'll do that by saying we were called upon to perform for them."  
  
Sakura smiled her 100% kawaii smile. Tomoyo giggled. [How will Li-kun ever resist you when you look like that?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You look so stunning Sakura!"  
  
They were in China, which meant that amazingly, their plan had worked. No one suspected a thing - even super careful Touya. (Well he was - but not as much as usual.)  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Watch out for all chinese boys, they're nothing but self-centered brats."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Touya, I'm there to dance - I probably won't even meet a guy personally-"  
  
"And if any of them dare touch you, I'll kill them!"  
  
"Hoe-"  
  
"But you have to call me first. Do you remember the home number?"  
  
Trying her best to sneak out the door, Sakura replied, "Well duh Touya! I've been reciting the home number for 10 years-"  
  
"How about my mobile?"  
  
"04127747-"  
  
"And the police, ambulance, fire brigade and government too?"  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
Sakura was dressed in another one of Tomoyo's creations. It was a most stunning, icy blue dress. It was strapless but clung to her arms with sexy, folds of material that draped casually down. The dress was long and slit on both sides of her legs - it clung perfectly to her body. Not only that, but the iciness of her dress brought out her eyes like jewels; sparkling and joyful.  
  
Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with graceful wisps of hair floating around her bangs. Her once straight hair had now formed its own natural waviness - making her seem even more irresistible.  
  
"Tomoyo . . . " Sakura whined. "Must I have to do this dance? You made this one so," she paused blushing, "showy. They're total strangers - I don't want to totally show off my body!"  
  
[Oh yes you do,] Tomoyo thought mischievously. [I want Syaoran's first glance at you to be one he'll never forget.] "Oh don't worry, you'll be fine."  
  
Sakura sighed. [I guess she's right - what matters is that we find the gem.] She unclicked her bag and released Kero. He flew out in a flash, yelled, "The cardcaptors are back in business!"  
  
"Kero!" hissed Sakura. She pointed over to the guard that was standing at the entrance.  
  
Sakura glanced down at her arm. [How funny - it feels so light.] She placed a hand on her head, which had also been pounding from a headache. [What's wrong with me?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello. I am the agent for the star dancer Sakura." Tomoyo, who was dressed in a very business-like way, gracefully presented Sakura to the guard. Sakura curtsied, sweeping her skirts in a most alluring way.  
  
"We were invited to perform for the Clan - here is the invitation that we received." Still keeping an air of wealth and superiority in her actions, she took out a formal looking document.  
  
The guard suspiciously inspected it, mumbling in chinese to himself. Sakura caught Tomoyo's eye and both felt their hearts pounding nervously. Tomoyo had spent hours perfecting the invitation - Sakura had even used the illusion to the make a final touch.  
  
After a few seconds of silence between them, the guard took out his speaker. He punched in a few numbers and once someone had picked it up on the other end, he began speaking in rapid chinese.  
  
Sakura watched confused - unlike Tomoyo who understood several languages, she only knew japanese.  
  
Finally the guard faced them again. He spoke to them in japanese - slow and accented but understandable.  
  
"I just rang up one of the Clan relatives - he said he had ordered no entertainment at all."  
  
Trying her best to appear calm, Tomoyo replied evenly, "That is wrong sir. I have the invitation to prove the fact that we were invited - there must be some mistake."  
  
"I know, " he replied rather impatiently. "That is also what I told him. So Mr H (hope you don't mind me calling him that - his name's too long and I dunno how to spelt it either) says he would like to inspect the invitation as well - if he approves, she shall perform."  
  
He cast menacing eyes onto Sakura, as if warning her that he knew that she was a fake. Then unbarring the huge steel door, he said, "Walk straight ahead - he shall meet you under the terrace."  
  
Once Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the front garden, they were mystified. The place was enormous - it could do well for a modern palace. Carved statues and fountains decorated the place with a carpet of flowers of every colour. Every tree and blade of grass looked so neatly arranged that they even felt afraid of touching it in anyway.  
  
"Hoe, I never knew the clan could be so rich!" exclaimed Sakura wide-eyed.  
  
[Correction. We never knew Li-kun was so rich] thought Tomoyo. She was a fairly wealthy person, but even her life was never anywhere near this.  
  
As they walked on, the marble terrace became more visible - including the person who was there waiting for them. The man was tall and well built, with hair that almost seemed blue. Under his round glasses, he had stunning sapphire eyes.  
  
Once Tomoyo's and his gaze met, they both stared at each other astonished. But their flabbergasted expressions soon retained themselves.  
  
"I see you are the agent and dancer who requested to perform here?" he asked in a formal tone.  
  
Tomoyo hid back a smile. [Good - he's doing exactly what I want him to do.] "No you have gotten it wrong - you were the one who called upon us," she replied in a voice as distant as his.  
  
"Very well then. Just hand me the 'so called invitation' and I will check to see if it is really real or not."  
  
Sakura watched silently from the side. [How funny - I could have sworn I've seen him somewhere. The name even seems familiar.] She glanced between him and Tomoyo. [I could also have sworn I saw them smiling at each other - but now they're acting like total strangers.]  
  
Eroil handed the paper back with a respectable bow. "Apologies. I see it is truly genuine - not only that, but I now remember sending that invitation. Must have totally slipped my mind."  
  
Suddenly he clapped his hands, and immediately, a servant appeared. Looking back at Tomoyo, he said, "Follow her - she shall lead you to the performance room. Let's say the dance begins at 11 o.k? You have half an hour to prepare."  
  
With an honorable bow, Tomoyo replied, "Thank you." Then signaling to Sakura, they both followed the servant.  
  
As their figures dimmed, Eroil cast his gaze onto Sakura - the first time he had actually taken a good look at her. Although he only had a back view of her, he still gaped unbelievably. The little 10-year-old he had once remembered, was now almost a grown woman. [Still, why would they come here? Just to see Syaoran?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This better be a fantastic show Eroil, "Syaoran growled. He was much annoyed at being dragged out into the hall just to watch a stupid performance. "If you haven't noticed, I've got more meaningful things to do."  
  
Eroil just smiled, ignoring everything he just heard - only to make Syaoran angrier. Then leaning back on his chair, he stared out at the darkened stage. [You wouldn't be thinking the same when Sakura dances onto the stage.]  
  
"I'm sure you'll like this one my cute descendent."  
  
Syaoran glared angrily (well as much as he could - afterall, they were in a total dark room) "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!"  
  
"What? Who me?" Eroil replied innocently.  
  
Trying his best to resist the urge to strangle Eroil, he took a deep breath. Then he glanced around the crowded hall until his eyes fell onto the elders. By the look of it, they weren't too happy about being interrupted too.  
  
[Even better,] Syaoran thought [If they hate this as much as I do, we can all murder Eroil together.] Suddenly, light yet emotional music filled the room - its enchanting power rebounding off the walls and surrounding them. Syaoran flinched. He felt magic - someone who was standing there in the dark had clow magic.  
  
Syaoran shifted closer toward the edge of his seat. He tried his best to make out any people on the stage, but the darkness made his plans fail.  
  
Then as suddenly as the music began, a spotlight appeared on the stage. And in the light, posed gracefully, was a young girl. She kept her face hidden as she remained unmoved, but her beauty seemed as visible as ever. Syaoran felt his heart give a sudden jump as if he recognized her. [Such gleaming brown hair - long and wavy.] Then the girl moved, sweeping her skirts and arms into another position. She was lithe and slender with long legs and pale, princess-like skin.  
  
Then as the almost eerie music sped up, she finally looked up. Syaoran stared wide-eyed in surprise. It wasn't because she was ugly - far from that - but her eyes were a stunning green. [There's only one girl who has eyes like that - Sakura!]  
  
He glanced over at Eroil, who was vastly absorbed in her dance moves.  
  
"You knew this all along didn't you?" asked Syaoran quietly. For once, his voice was rather soft as if he couldn't decide whether to be angry or thrilled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Shake hips, smile.] The music sped up even more. [To the left, to the right.] Sakura moved perfectly with the music, reciting her moves as she went.  
  
Knowing that everyone's gaze was on her, she looked around the audience to calm her thoughts. It had always helped her feel less nervous when she focused her dance moves on someone. This way, it helped her forget the fact that so many people were watching her.  
  
Her eyes skimmed the audience - she saw old, formal looking men who were watching her with beady, criticizing eyes. And there were four young women in the first row who were admiring and cooing over her every move.  
  
But her attention was focused most on a boy near the back. He sat next to the cute fellow she and Tomoyo had met earlier that day. Sakura couldn't help but feel her knees weaken at the sight of him; he was unbelievably handsome with dark brown bangs that hung mysteriously over his eyes. [And his eyes too] Sakura thought [seem so cryptic and even familiar.]  
  
[Then in that case,] Sakura thought as she flashed her melting smile to him [I'll dedicate this dance to you.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran gaped as he saw her smile at him. Now every sexy move she made, it seemed like she was doing it all for him. [Does she recognize me?] He wondered.  
  
"Enjoying this now?" asked Eroil wickedly from beside him.  
  
Syaoran blushed - Eroil had probably seen him staring at Sakura all along. From all the training he had been taught, he knew he shouldn't bother with anything like this - but he couldn't help it; she looked stunning and totally beautiful. [I could just watch her all day - hey!]  
  
The room suddenly clouded up in smoke - the horrible substance forcing its way up everyone's mouths and nose. The music had now been replaced with the sounds of choking and sputtering. Syaoran focused his mind onto the stage - he could not sense any of Sakura's power. [She must have planned this all along.] he thought as he got out of his seat. Then grabbing Eroil by the arm, they both found their way toward the door. [Still, why would she do this?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It should be this way, " whispered Kero as he flew ahead of them.  
  
They turned another corner, and then down a staircase until finally, they reached a glass door that was framed by gold.  
  
Sakura shuddered as she placed her fingers over the door handle. "I feel like such a theif."  
  
"I don't, "remarked Tomoyo cheerfully as she viewed in on Sakura's face with her videocamera. "This is just so fun! It is just too bad you insisted on not changing into the other costume I made for you." She sighed as she stared disappointed at the clothes that was in her bag.  
  
Sakura turned the handle slowly as thoughts of being sent to jail sailed through her mind. But there were no guards in the room who were going to shoot holes in them - nor ferocious dogs who could easily break their bones. Instead, it was empty and silent.  
  
Cautiously, the three of them walked in. Just like all the other rooms they had passed, this one was also richly decorated with chinese symbols and exotic furniture. This particular room though, looked more like a mini museum.  
  
There were displays behind glass and each had a name describing what they were. As Sakura took a brief glance around them, she saw swords, arrows, garments and even scrolls.  
  
"Look, we'll spilt up and search for the gem. Remember - it's an amethyst." With these commanding words from Kero, the three went off in their different directions.  
  
Sakura walked astonished along the displays - everything she passed had some magical feel to it. Then after item after item, she felt anxious. [We haven't found the gem at all so far - what if it's not here?] Thoughts of searching every crook and cranny of the earth filled her mind and immediately she felt weak. Suddenly she stumbled and everything in her vision became blurred.  
  
[Why am I so sick today? I can't even walk properly - and I'm supposed to be a great athlete.]  
  
"Sakura! Kero! I've found it!" Tomoyo's excited cry woke Sakura up briefly, and she suddenly felt stronger. Hurriedly, she rushed over to where Tomoyo was.  
  
"See? It's here, " Tomoyo indicated the gem with her finger. Sakura smiled in awe - the light reflected the gem's beauty and it seemed so alluring, that she just wanted to hold it tight.  
  
Lifting the glass case carefully, she held out a hand to grasp the gem. It was rather large - fitting perfectly into her palm. Suddenly footsteps adored the air - Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. The guards were after them!  
  
In a flash, the three hurriedly raced out the door and down a hallway. They had no idea where they were heading - their only thought was to lose the guards. Suddenly they came across a red door marked in chinese.  
  
Since the footsteps seemed to be getting closer, they charged through. But this way only led them to what seemed like an ongoing hall of doors. Not knowing which one to go through, they just ran straight ahead.  
  
Sakura, who was the most behind of the three, suddenly felt her legs becoming jelly. With every step she took, her head swarm and pounded. Her vision also became blurred and she could barely make out the outlines of anything.  
  
Then finally unable to move any further, Sakura fainted - only to be caught by strong arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: ooo! Told ya our fave characters would arrive! Well, at least Syaoran is mine - he's such a spunky hunk! He is such da cutest and koolest guy eva - it's just too bad there aren't no guys like him in real life. Oh and read on! 


	4. Meeting up with someone your hearts been...

A new beginning - chapter 2 (finally!) "Meeting up with someone your hearts been longing for"  
  
Coco cookie: Hohoho! Who's arms did Sakura fall into? Ah, u all know already don't you? I mean no one's that slow. Oh and please visit my Cardcapter site which is at http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/anime_freak2/home.html  
  
Key: words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Ooo - that smells nice. Chocolate? Or maybe coffee. Yes that's it - coffee. Is that sounds I hear? It was so quite before. Someone's talking - no wait, two people? No, it sounds like three. Wow - so many people just in one room. I wonder who they are . . . ]  
  
Sakura opened one eye slowly. Glancing around her, she saw that she was in someone's room. The walls were a pearly white with beautiful carvings in it. Moving her body into a sitting position, she ran her fingers along the soft, silky blanket of the bed she was lying in. [How did I get here?]  
  
"Oh Sakura! You're alright!"  
  
Immediately, she was grasped into a tight hug as Tomoyo held her close. Sakura glanced startled at her. [Why is she so upset?] Tomoyo's face was extremely pale and her eyes were slightly red from crying. Suddenly her head spun again and Sakura winced.  
  
"You shouldn't hold her so tight - she's still quite tired and dizzy."  
  
The sudden comment came from a chestnut-headed boy who was leaning against the wall, sipping some kind of drink. Sakura wrinkled her nose. [So that's where the coffee smell came from.]  
  
Seeing that she was staring at him curiously, he said gruffly "You feeling better now?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hoe, still a bit weird, but overall I'm fine." She smiled at him warmly - but he soon turned away. [Why, it's the same guy I saw watching me when I was dancing!]  
  
Once she was released from Tomoyo's grasp, Sakura tried to get out of bed. Every move she made felt rubbery and unstable. Finally being able to place both feet onto the wooden floor, Sakura looked distastefully at her ruined dress.  
  
The icy silk was now wrinkled and creased in every place. Then fingering her hair, Sakura realised that it was very messy and knotted. "Hoe! I must look horrible!"  
  
"Actually, it's not too bad for someone who just got out from bed".  
  
The friendly voice came from the other boy who sat at the end of her bed. He was the same one who had met up with them before. [He's so nice now - but just a while ago, he was so cold.] Sakura thought as she undid her hair and let it fall freely down her back. It went just past her shoulder blades.  
  
Syaoran watched her from the side. [What lovely long hair - so silky and shiny] He had every urge to wrap his hand in it and enjoy the softness - but he soon hurriedly shook the thought away. Staring down at his empty cup, he tried his best to stop thinking about her. [I should know better then to have such feelings - it's all over between us.]  
  
"Oh Sakura! We were so silly! The footsteps we heard were just them - not the guards," said Tomoyo as she immediately began playing with Sakura's hair.  
  
Sakura stared at Tomoyo puzzled. Then in a quiet tone so that the boys couldn't hear, she hissed, "They're total strangers - how come you're so welcome toward them?"  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo giggled. "You don't know who they are do you?"  
  
Sakura reddened when she realised that they were all staring at her with the 'you don't know?' expression.  
  
"Hoe! What if I don't know?" Sakura replied innocently.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She grabbed Sakura by the arm and led her over to the blue haired guy who was smiling at her. "This is dear Eroil."  
  
Immediately Sakura squealed in childish delight. "Eroil?"  
  
He smiled and opened his arms as if waiting for a big hug. "Glasses, blue eyes and almost blue hair - it has to me no?"  
  
At those words, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "It is you!" she cried happily. Eroil, who saw that Syaoran was watching jealously, gave Sakura a tight squeeze around the waist - this soon erupted a sound like a kettle boiling from Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Sakura - there's one more person you need to get acquainted with" said Tomoyo as she glanced evilly in Syaoran's direction.  
  
Sakura let go of Eroil and followed Tomoyo obediently toward the other guy. She glanced over his dark brown bangs and his deep chocolate eyes. [This guy is just so handsome!] Sakura blushed. [But who could he be?] Sakura cocked her head to one side as she thought. [If the other guy was Eroil, then he must be-] Sakura gasped. "Syaoran?"  
  
All emotions rushed to her at once - so many that she didn't know how she felt. Sakura had every urge to pounce on him like she did to Eroil, but the way he kept staring at her stopped it. [He's been so isolate and rude eversince we met. Doesn't he want to embrace me after all these years?]  
  
Syaoran felt a sudden feeling of disappointment when he realised she wasn't going to welcome him the way she had to Eroil. [Wait! What am I thinking? I should be more then glad that she hasn't come anywhere near me.] Seeing that she was still gazing at him with those big emerald eyes, he scowled. Immediately Sakura turned away.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The other door flung open and Kero flew out. He clung onto Sakura with relieved tears falling down his face. "Sakura, you're alright!"  
  
"Took you long enough to notice, " muttered Syaoran under his breath. Still, Kero heard him and was less then happy.  
  
"Hey! I was busy eating - got a problem with that?" Kero shouted rather sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah. All you care about is stuffing that ugly face of yours".  
  
"You calling me ugly? In that case you should be hideous!"  
  
Eroil, Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped as they watched the scene. "Kero, Syaoran ("Hah! She said my name before yours!" scorned Kero), please stop it," Sakura interrupted meekly.  
  
"Fine with me - it's just his problem that he can't cooperate" Syaoran said as he glared at Kero.  
  
"Atleast I'm not a pervert like you!" Kero shot back quickly.  
  
"How come I'm a pervert?!"  
  
"I saw the way you were holding and looking at Sakura when she fainted." ("Ah! So he's the one who carried me here, " Sakura commented.)  
  
"WHO SAID THAT I WAS LOOKING AT HER?!" Syaoran shot back a little too quickly. He could feel his face reddening for he knew that Kero spoke the truth.  
  
"And not only that, but you were feeling her as well!"  
  
"No I didn't! I was just holding her!"  
  
"Exactly!" cried Kero triumphantly.  
  
"How do you expect a me to carry Sakura without touching her?!" yelled Syaoran.  
  
"But there's a difference between holding and feeling - and you were feeling her!"  
  
"Prove it you stuffed bastard (Ooo! Getting angry are we?)!"  
  
"You had your hand under her butt!"  
  
"Well that's how you carry someone!"  
  
"Liar-"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
Immediately everyone's attention was drawn to the door.  
  
"Under the Clan's order, we are to search every room for the spies ("Hoe! We're not spies!" exclaimed Sakura). Let us in for inspection or else we shall break in ourselves."  
  
At these words, Kero instantly flew lifeless onto the nearby desk.  
  
"Sakura! Here, you've got to change straight away, " hissed Tomoyo as she flung open their baggage case. Tomoyo had already changed into other clothes while Sakura was asleep so she looked fairly normal. Sakura on the other hand, still had on her performance dress - it could easily be recognized by the guards.  
  
"No, there isn't enough time, " Syaoran interrupted. He flung open his wardrobe and took out one of his T-shirts. "Hurry, " he commanded as he tossed her the shirt.  
  
Sakura nodded and quickly disappeared into the other room to change.  
  
Once he heard that Sakura had closed the door behind her, Syaoran reluctantly went to answer the door. Outside stood two mean looking guards - and the general.  
  
Syaoran frowned - he hated the new general his family had hired. There was something he just didn't like about Rakusho, something he couldn't explain or really understand himself. [Not only that, but he thinks so highly of himself]  
  
The general Rakusho was quite a handsome and muscle-bound man. He was also quite tall and still in the younger stages of life.  
  
"Move aside boy - we have orders to search your room" he said loudly as if Syaoran was nothing but a bug. Then when he and the guards were about to step in, Syaoran immediately blocked their path.  
  
"Are you sure you must search this room as well? I am also part of the clan if you haven't noticed, and there is no reason why I should have anything to do with this," Syaoran stated coldly. [Hurry up Sakura - I can't hold them off forever.]  
  
"It is by the order of the supreme elder himself, that every room shall be searched. This includes yours, whether you like it or not." Rakusho replied arrogantly  
  
With these words, he once more tried to push Syaoran out of the way to get in. Still, Syaoran would not budge.  
  
"Why is it my boy, that you are so unkeen on letting us in - should you by any chance be hiding something?" Rakusho spoke in a rather taunting voice as he focused his dark black (there's no such thing as black pupils but who cares) eyes on Syaoran.  
  
When Syaoran was just about to swear at him, he heard a door open. Only a small creak, but without a doubt, proof that Sakura had finished changing.  
  
Smiling, Syaoran dropped his arms down beside him. "Fine then - go in and search. But you'll just be wasting your time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura watched nervously as two, big fully clad men walked in. Once their eyes met with Eroil's, they immediately bowed with respect, but when it came to Tomoyo and Sakura's turn, they just glanced suspiciously at them. Sakura crossed her fingers - she had used the erase to temporarily hide the dress. And hopefully, they can't sense magic.  
  
"Men, search the other rooms for anything that may be evidence - I will inspect this one," ordered Rakusho as he walked in to the room. [Hoe! Where's Syaoran?] Sakura thought.  
  
At first, Rakusho just looked around the room with an unreadable expression. He began murmuring in chinese or even running his hand along certain things. But then his eyes stopped wondering around and focused on Sakura.  
  
"Who is she may I ask?" Rakusho said with a smile as he glanced Sakura over - his gaze soon resting on her slim, long legs.  
  
Immediately, Sakura turned a bright shade of pink. The shirt Syaoran had given her was quite large but still only went mid-way down her thigh, therefore exposing a lot of bare leg.  
  
"She is the new servant, "Syaoran replied without hesitating as he finally appeared. Then seeing Sakura in his shirt, he turned red. ("You planned this on purpose didn't you?" hissed Kero from the desk as he looked accusingly at him) Syaoran stared wide-eyed at Sakura - he had no idea that the shirt would make her look so exposed. [Not only that,] he thought, [but she just has to look so good too.]  
  
"Ah, and I see it is a hobby of yours to dress all your servants like this?" Rakusho asked. Seeing that Syaoran was too embarrassed to think of a reply, Rakusho continued, "I'm not surprised though - I wouldn't mind seeing a girl like this in more flesh." He grinned as he suddenly ran a hand through Sakura's hair.  
  
Immediately Sakura flinched. There was something about this guy that really scared her. [I have this feeling we've met before - somewhere.]  
  
Seeing that Rakusho was touching her, Syaoran suddenly felt a sudden burst of anger. "Let go of her!" he yelled. Then standing protectively infront of Sakura, he glared at the general. "Have you finished with your search?"  
  
Rakusho frowned. "Don't you have any manners boy?" Suddenly the two guards came through the door. Once being in the presence of the general, they bowed low and respectfully.  
  
"So have you found anything?" Rakusho asked absentmindedly. Both men shook their heads and chorused, "No sir."  
  
"Very well, " he replied trying to sound disappointed. But as he headed out the door, both Syaoran and Sakura saw a weird smile planted on his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura tugged Syaoran slightly by his shirt. He turned around, and for the first time that day, their eyes locked.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura began. Every time she said his name, his body tingled. [It sounds so sweet and different when she pronounces it] Syaoran thought as he gazed down at her.  
  
"Arigato for hiding Tomoyo and me from the guards - it was really nice of you to help us out." ("Ooo! Sakura's always so sweet," Tomoyo said as she videotaped them)  
  
Her melodic words and grateful smile made his legs weaken - but he just shrugged and said, "Whatever." Every time he felt his heart jumping because of her, the horrible punishment of the past years sailed through his mind. And this at once forced his real feelings away.  
  
Sakura felt hurt when he just pushed her thanks away. Seeing this, Syaoran's eyes softened. [Maybe I should say sorry. No, she's supposed to get the point that I don't care about her.] Still, her sad expression made him uncomfortable.  
  
"So why in the world did you first come here anyway?" he said. It had actually been on his mind so he was quite glad to change the subject.  
  
"Well," Sakura started. She didn't want to tell him - after all, he and Eroil were probably living a good, peaceful life. [There is no reason why they should get dragged into this magical mess.]  
  
Seeing that Sakura wouldn't reply, Syaoran said, "No use in hiding it from us. And don't bother saying you just came here to see us too," he added when he realised she was about to use that excuse.  
  
"No really Syaoran, we came here-"  
  
"To enjoy the feel of being thought of as a spy? To be chased by guards?" persisted Syaoran as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Tomoyo, who knew why Sakura didn't want to tell them, sighed. "Li-kun, Sakura has a good reason for why she doesn't want you to know. Just trust her."  
  
[It's not like I don't trust her - I'm worried she'll get hurt in some way.] He fingered the amethyst gem that they had placed on the desk. "Don't hide it from me. You found out about Musaki right?"  
  
Now everyone gasped - except Eroil who also had the same suspicion. Finally Kero spoke, "Well, it's not surprising he knows - Musaki is part of his family." He glared at Syaoran. "Now you'll want to steal the cards off us right?"  
  
"No stuffed animal," he replied with his own death glare. Then getting up and glancing at the clock (which read 5:00pm) he said, "We'll have an early dinner tonight. This way, we can try to sneak out of here before it's too dark to see anything."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm not gonna eat anything he makes, " Kero said stubbornly, "He probably put poison in it."  
  
"KERO!" Sakura shouted, "Don't be so mean. You should be grateful he decided to even make you something - and it's really nice too." With this, she placed another prawn into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and I had wanted to kill you, I'd have already stabbed you about ten thousand times" muttered Syaoran.  
  
Because of Tomoyo's and Eroil's persistence, they made Sakura and Syaoran sit next to each other. Syaoran didn't mind too much though - he wanted to find out what was wrong with Sakura's health. They had all tried to figure it out, but came to no conclusion. (Actually Kero had - he insisted that Syaoran had something to do with it)  
  
Suddenly Sakura dropped her chopsticks and clutched her spinning head. [No, it's happening again. I feel so dizzy - so sick.]  
  
"Sakura!" cried Syaoran. He placed one arm around her shoulders and a hand on her forehead, trying to see if she had a fever. [No she's not sick - only weak.] Suddenly it came to him. Glancing over to Tomoyo and Kero he asked, "Did she use a lot of magic lately?"  
  
Both were silent for a while - then they remembered. "We met a new card and Sakura had to stop it with 'Loop'. For three days she's been holding the card up - 24 hours."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Then we must get back as soon as possible to seal it - although Loop usually doesn't require a lot of power, it can turn out to be quite a burden and make the user very sick."  
  
Then glancing over the half-asleep girl who he held in his arms, he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. Syaoran sighed, [How come I can never stop thinking about you?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: well.was dat boring? The only thing I liked about that chapter was the Kero + Syaoran fight - hee hee ^_^  
  
I hope on making my chapters contain some humor - does it appear funnie to you? Or just lame? Tell me through a review or my email: mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com 


	5. Escaping into danger or safety? chapter ...

A new beginning - chapter 3 "Escaping into danger or safety?"  
  
Coco cookie: hallooooo! O.k. . . so S+S finally meet up again. For those T+E fans, I'm sorrie but they're nothing except friends in this storie. I prefer to just focus on my fave couple S+S. They're just soooooooo perfect 4 each other (not to mention da fact that Syaoran is sooooo cute!)  
  
Key: words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Folding out a map onto the table, Syaoran pointed out the many places they could try and escape by. [I can't believe I'm actually leaving my own home like some theft] he thought as he spread out the many folds and crinkles on the paper. [But I have to help them out - Eroil and I can easily leave while it's almost impossible for them.] The map was quite yellow from many years of use, and the details were growing dim.  
  
Sakura rang one finger along the map. As old and worn out as it seemed, it was drawn in great detail and only something a rich person could afford to have made.  
  
Syaoran as if understanding her awe, said quietly, "My dad had that made for him when he was really young. According to mother, he loved to pretend to be some kind of explorer - and I guess the house was perfect for that." His voice broke off suddenly, like as if it was too painful to talk.  
  
Sakura glanced sadly at him - she knew how he felt. Opening her mouth to say something comforting, Syaoran cut her off abruptly. [I don't need your sympathy, it's not like you'll understand.]  
  
"Our best chance of getting out without being spotted, is by going through the west wing where we can easily get onto the roofs. No one will suspect we're there because it's a rather hard climb to the top. No one ever goes there too- except for me." (Remember the scene in the prologue where he was on the roof? That's it)  
  
As Syaoran pointed out their route to Tomoyo and Eroil, Sakura stopped listening to him. She felt rather confused at his actions a moment ago - the way he just cut her off so coldly like as if she wasn't to know. [Are you always like that?] Sakura pondered as she glanced at him. [But just a while ago when I was sick - and when that guy came near me, you were so caring. So much like someone who should be in love with me.] Sakura sighed. When she was feeling weird at dinner, he was immediately at her side. Though she was tired, she still noticed everything that was going on - she felt the way he had held her so gently, the way he had brushed the strand of hair off her cheek.  
  
Laying a hand on the cheek he had touched, she thought silently [What are you really like Syaoran?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Changing into a proper dress that Tomoyo had packed ("Isn't this one cute? I love those little bunnies!" Tomoyo had quoted), Sakura dawdled along beside them. Even faithful Kero was somewhere at the front. She now regretted the fact that she hadn't been listening - moving at such a fast rate in the dark was confusing. The only reason why she even went the right way, was because she could make out the outlines of the others.  
  
"Weren't you even paying attention to anything I was saying?" Syaoran had scolded as he waited for her to catch up for the 5th time. Sakura reddened. "Sorry, " she mumbled.  
  
He sighed. Then holding out his hand, he said casually "Here. Since you're so hopeless on your own, I'll guide you."  
  
Sakura felt tingles vibrating in her body as their skins touched. "Thanks, " she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Just move, " he replied.  
  
They jogged down the hall after Eroil and Tomoyo who were ahead. Turn after turn they took, their footsteps light but eerie in the darkness. Sakura found herself less distracted as she ran and soon could speed up her pace. [I like this - I haven't had a proper jog for days.]  
  
With a faster pace, they soon caught up with Eroil and Tomoyo. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief when he realised neither one of them could see he was holding Sakura's hand. [I don't want them getting the idea I like her - or something just as crazy.]  
  
For a while, the four and Kero just made their way down the endless hall silently. Seeing that Sakura was finally moving, Syaoran let go of her. Once their hands parted, he felt a bit sad - as if he was losing something special.  
  
But his attention was soon caught by their goal - they had finally reached the window that would lead them onto the roofs.  
  
"Here, " Syaoran said as they all stopped after him, "Just jump across from here to there."  
  
Sakura walked over to the front and peered at the distance between the window and the nearby roof. Immediately she felt her body weakening at the sight; they would have to jump over 2 metres just to get to the other end. Sakura was a pretty good long jumper, but ofcourse, that jump was made on the ground - not nearly 20metres in the sky.  
  
"Hoeee! You're joking right? I can't do that!" she protested as she backed away.  
  
"If you don't like this idea, then go ahead and take the easier way," Syaoran replied impatiently as he placed one leg on the windowsill.  
  
"There's a easier way?" Tomoyo asked surprised. She too, wasn't too excited about his plan - especially since she wasn't as good in sport as Sakura.  
  
"Yeah - you just go up the staircase and turn into the east wing, but "Eroil paused, "Since it's such a well known path, I bet you it'll be heavily guarded."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other nervously - they only had one choice, and it was just as bad as the other one.  
  
"Look all right? I'll go first and if I die, then we'll know if this way is totally impossible to cross or not." Then in a simple leap off the window, he landed steadily on the roof. Turning back to them, he said, "Hurry up already."  
  
"Can't I just use the fly?" Sakura asked as she took out the card from her deck. Then just as she was about to use her key, Eroil stopped her.  
  
"Don't Sakura - you must avoid using magic until we catch that new card. The loop already has you drained, you can not put yourself in a worse position."  
  
Sakura reluctantly put the card back in the deck. And hurriedly, she searched for another excuse. "Then can one of you guys use your magic to get Tomoyo and me across?"  
  
Eroil shook his head as he smiled. "Nup - I bet you the clan put a magic finder around this whole place, they'll sense all magic that may be used."  
  
Seeing that Sakura was still very nervous, Syaoran sighed. [I'll help you just this once]. Holding out his arms, he said, "I'll catch you if you fall. Happy now?"  
  
His kind actions made her feel more confident - plus the fact that she was unable to think of any more excuses. With this, Sakura moved toward the windowsill. Resting her body against it, she was just about to raise herself on when Kero interrupted.  
  
"No way am I ever gonna let him hold you - he's not trustworthy! He's a pervert!" Sakura sighed in relief. [At least now I won't have to risk my life trying to escape this place.]  
  
"How are you going to get her across? You're not even strong enough to carry a book!" Syaoran challenged as he glared at him.  
  
Kero smiled smugly. Suddenly, he began to glow and slowly, you could see he was transforming into Keroberus. [Oh yeah - the stuffed animal has that stupid transformation thing] Syaoran thought annoyed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once Kero reached the roof, Sakura and Tomoyo got off his back. Eroil too, jumped over the distance and landed beside them.  
  
Seeing that his larger from was of no more use, Kero transformed back - suddenly he yawned. "I'm so tired now - what's the time?"  
  
"Nearly ten I think, " Tomoyo answered.  
  
Kero stretched. "Since you don't need me anymore, would you mind if I slept early?  
  
[Poor Kero,] Sakura thought [he must be tired after such a day.]  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "If you manage to die in your sleep, that'll be great."  
  
Kero glared at him. Then flying over to Sakura's bag, he tucked himself under a magazine. Sakura smiled as she zipped up her bag, leaving just enough room for him to breathe properly.  
  
"Finally, "Syaoran muttered as he began leading the way along the ever- going roof, "I thought he'd never shutup."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Walking along the roof was a lot harder then it seemed - it sloped a lot and the many linings of brick made it hard for them to balance. Even with her gymnastic skills, Sakura kept stumbling.  
  
Once more Tomoyo stopped to massage the stitch that had formed on the side of her hip. [We just seem to walk on and on. And] she thought rather bored, [there's no romance happening between Li-kun and Sakura.] She gazed disappointed at the video camera in her bag.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran halted them. He was the only one (including Eroil) who seemed utterly unaffected by their journey.  
  
"Just a little bit a head and we'll be near the outside gates. Watch your footsteps - the roofs after this will not be joined." With just those words, he turned back and began walking without a care.  
  
[Doesn't he know how tired we are?] Sakura thought as she groggily followed. It was quite a beautiful night - a full moon and breezy, comforting winds. [A type of night where I should be asleep]  
  
For what seemed like ages, they moved on. They just as Syaoran had warned them, the roofs had become detached, and they would have to jump a few metres to reach the other end.  
  
Sakura slumped immediately. Now that Kero was asleep, she and Tomoyo would have no way of getting across - unless they jumped themselves. [Or maybe,] Sakura thought hopefully as she glanced over at Syaoran, [Maybe he'll offer to help me like last time.]  
  
Reading her thoughts, Syaoran replied coldly, "Forget it." With that, he easily leaped over and left her behind. He could just imagine her expression - one of hurt and disappointment - but he had to do it. He was to be independent and not affected by anyone.  
  
"Oh is a that a stranded maiden I see?" Eroil asked as he walked toward her with a smile. He had just carried Tomoyo across and saw that Syaoran would not help Sakura.  
  
"Oh Eroil! Are you going to help me? Thank you so much!" Sakura cried happily.  
  
"Yes I'm very nice aren't I?" he replied as he glanced over at the fuming Syaoran. Unless his eyes were deceiving him, he could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Syaoran's ears.  
  
Picking her up with ease, he clutched her body closer to him then he would really have needed.  
  
[Bastard,] Syaoran thought as he clenched his teeth [How dare he hold her like as if he owns her.]  
  
"Ready Sakura?" Eroil asked kindly as he walked back a few steps, preparing to jump. Immediately Sakura tensed up. [Hoee.]  
  
But before she knew it, they had landed - without any injuries or any kind of alarming scare. She actually kind of enjoyed it; the feeling of leaping through the air with the breeze flapping against her. [I was so silly to make such a big fuss over nothing.]  
  
About to get up, she was stopped by Eroil who still kept a tight grip on her. "We have another few jumps to make Sakura," he said evilly with a glance in Syaoran's direction.  
  
Finally Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. He charged over to them and hurriedly snatched Sakura away. "I'm taking her over for the next jumps - not you!" Ignoring Sakura's startled cry, he picked her up with even more ease then Eroil and headed in the direction of the next gap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Syaoran walked back a few steps preparing to jump, Sakura felt her head lighten. [Hoe, it's happening again,] she thought angrily as she tried to stay alert. But it just grew worse because of all the energy she had used a moment ago.  
  
Suddenly they were in the air; Syaoran had made his jump. Beginning to also feel drowsy, Sakura couldn't resist the urge to sleep. She knew she should face the journey as well as Tomoyo had done, but she was extremely tired.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran saw how she was starting to fall asleep, "Are you all right?" But already slipping into slumber, Sakura didn't hear any of it.  
  
A sudden gush of wind whipped at them - immediately Sakura shivered. Then snuggling closer to Syaoran's warm and strong body, she nestled her head on his chest.  
  
Syaoran blushed at her affectionate ways. [Thank goodness she's asleep and she has no idea what she's doing.] He knew perfectly that he should start moving - he knew perfectly that Eroil and Tomoyo were watching him. ("Finally! Ooo this is just so sweet!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she set up her video camera) But for once, he didn't care.  
  
There they were in the moonlight, Sakura in his arms, asleep with an innocent smile on her face. He knew as he watched her that this was probably the 3rd time he had begun staring at her. But she was so angelic and beautiful that he felt overjoyed just by being at her side. [Maybe this was the reason why I first thought I was in love with you. Silly weren't I?]  
  
Syaoran glanced at her one more time before turning away. [But at least I can understand why I had that weird feeling.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jumping expertly from the edge of the roof to the nearby tree, Syaoran waited for Eroil to arrive. It was his job to carry Sakura while Eroil was to handle Tomoyo.  
  
A tiny rustle from the tree beside him told him they had also safety escaped. [Good,] he thought relieved. This place was extremely risky as it was heavily guarded - Syaoran could easily spot 6 guards, patrolling and alert to every move made.  
  
Then motioning to Eroil to move, he leaped to the next tree. By this way, they managed to get over a few metres and moved closer toward the gate. Finally seeing their goal infront of them, Syaoran checked once more that no one was looking in their direction. Then with that, both guys landed ontop of the steel gate and easily slipped over.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[So this is the country I left many years ago,] Syaoran thought as he glanced around the nearly empty airport. As far as he knew, it hadn't changed much and the place brought many memories back to him. The time they said farewell.  
  
The battle against Yue.  
  
Even all the time they spent together capturing a card.  
  
Suddenly Eroil's voice interrupted his thoughts. "We should all get some sleep at some hotel for tonight." Glancing at Sakura who was still fast asleep, he said, "And we won't be able to send her home for now - Touya would be extremely suspicious over why she was brought home by strangers at 1 o'clock in the morning."  
  
Syaoran's blood turned cold at the mention of Sakura's older brother. [Oh great - now I've got to live with him in my life again.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo chose the hotel for them to live in for the night - it was one of the best in Japan; unbelievably large with swimming pools, golf courses and a most romantic design.  
  
"Hello, "Tomoyo greeted politely, "would you have four spare rooms? We'll be staying for just one night."  
  
Immediately the girl started searching through the database in her computer. She couldn't help but feel slightly curious about the 4 strangers - especially Syaoran who was still carrying Sakura. Syaoran glared back at her, giving the 'mind your own business' look.  
  
"I'm sorry but we have only 2 single bedrooms available. And beside that, " she replied, "there is just one king-size bedroom. We've been having a lot of visitors recently you see. "  
  
Syaoran stared at Tomoyo - she kept glancing between him and Sakura with a funny look. [Since there's four of us, that means that two will have to sleep toge-]  
  
"We'll take it!" Tomoyo and Eroil exclaimed in unison before he could continue his thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"O.k, " Eroil murmured, "The single rooms are 126 and 127." Together the four wandered down among the different rooms.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows as he looked on. [124 . . . 125-]  
  
"Ah here it is! 126!" exclaimed Tomoyo from his left. In a flash, she stuck in one of the electronic cards and opened the door.  
  
Finally Syaoran knew what they were up to - they were purposely trying to get him and Sakura stuck in the same room. With Sakura still in his arms, he hurriedly pounced onto her door. "Hey! Why am I going to be-"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Her door closed before he could get in. Fuming, he realised that he still had the chance to get the other room. But just as he turned around, Eroil had slipped in and also shut the door.  
  
[Darn fricking people,] he thought angrily. Suddenly a note appeared from under Eroil's door. Picking it up, Syaoran read: Your (or shall I say Sakura's too) room is number 135. Sleep well!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laying Sakura down carefully on the soft, satin quilts, he watched her for a moment. He wasn't really tired, as he was used to not getting much sleep, and found the night quite nice to piece out his thoughts.  
  
She was still sound asleep, her breathing regular and slow. Making sure that she was in a comfortable position, he picked up the blanket and draped it over her. Then placing his hand on one of her cheeks, he made sure she was warm. But for some reason, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to continue holding her, assuring that she was safe and happy.  
  
Glancing over to Sakura's bag, which he had thrown purposely to the floor, he was relieved Kero was still asleep. [I guess he can sleep through anything.]  
  
Moonlight shone in from an opening in the curtains and placed itself contentedly on her face. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders and some uncontrollable wisps of hair stayed around her bangs.  
  
Syaoran sat down beside her on the bed. He ran a finger along one of her soft hands, which she kept tucked underneath her head. [Everything about her is so hard to forget. Everything about her seems to be perfect.]  
  
Finally getting up, he went to the right side of the bed and placed himself as comfortably as possible on the wooden floor. With that, he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: In one week from now, da holidays are gonna start - YES!!!!  
  
I have this nasty habit of not continuing stories - if no new chapters arrive for a while, that must mean I'm getting lazy and I won't bother to finish it.  
  
Then. . . email me at mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com and swear your head off at me k? ^_^ Thanx! 


	6. Back to Japan, chapter 4

A new beginning - chapter 4 "Back to Japan"  
  
Coco cookie: wat? Only 6 reviews so far? NOOOOOO! Oh god . . . doesn't anyone like this story?! Oh well, lets get on with it. So . . . they got back to Japan eh? Hmm. . .  
  
Key (I'm sick of writing this): words in braces are thoughts. Da starry things indicate a new setting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hoe! You mean we slept in the same room?" Sakura shrieked. She clutched the blankets even closer to her.  
  
"Yep you did, " Tomoyo replied cheerfully. "Eroil and I took all the other rooms so you two to share this one." Then seeing Sakura's pale face, she said, "Don't worry - it's not like he did anything to you. He slept on the floor last night - not in bed with you."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. [I should have known Syaoran would have been so thoughtful.]  
  
Tomoyo frowned slightly. "Still . . . I would have preferred it if you guys did something. It would have been so romantic." She paused, waiting for the scream of protest - only to hear silence. Sakura was completely puzzled over what she had said. Scratching her head in a most adorable way, Sakura looked at Tomoyo with her large, green eyes.  
  
"Can you repeat that please?"  
  
Tomoyo practically fell off the bed. "You know . . . bed, sleeping - you sleeping with Sayoran on a bed-"  
  
"HOE! Tomoyo! You're so gross!"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped at how long it took her to get it. Then handing over a dress she had packed, she told Sakura to change. "Luckily it's a Sunday - when you go home, Touya won't think a thing."  
  
"I hope so, " Sakura replied. "Hey Tomoyo. . . "  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When did Syaoran leave?" She had woken up in the morning with Syaoran gone - and Tomoyo by her bedside.  
  
"Um, 5 I think, " Tomoyo answered. "I had gotten up early because I couldn't sleep, and just at the same time, Syaoran came out of your room and left. Eroil also went some time ago."  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Sakura asked. She meant Syaoran in particular as she wanted to thank him for his help - she had learnt that he was the one who had carried her here, and also had been so respectful toward her. [I can't believe he slept on the floor just to let me keep the bed. He didn't even use any of the blankets either.]  
  
"He wouldn't tell me where he was going to live - he didn't really know himself. And for Eroil . . . he's just probably going to be wherever Li-kun is."  
  
Pulling on some socks as the last piece of clothing needed, Sakura sighed. She didn't know why, but she already missed Syaoran. [They might not even have a place to stay - poor them . . . What if we won't meet up again?]  
  
Suddenly the door flung open. "You won't believe the stack of food they've got in the kitchen!" Kero exclaimed as he flew into the room. "It's like total heaven in there!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura! You're back!" exclaimed Touya has he practically flung the door off its hinges.  
  
Sakura smiled - as much as he was overprotective, she still had missed him. "Hai onichan."  
  
Immediately he grabbed one of her arms and began checking it thoroughly for any injuries. Then in a flash, he grabbed her other arm as well.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Touya . . ."  
  
Suddenly Fujitaka came down the stairs - seeing Sakura, he smiled broadly. "Welcome home Sakura," he said in his calm, soothing voice. Sakura immediately ran in, and as he held his arms outstretched, she fell into them for a hug.  
  
"Otusan . . ." Sakura sighed happily.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Touya commented, "So how was the dance?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura jerked up. [What can I say? Good? Bad?] She could feel her face reddening; she hated lying - not to mention the fact she wasn't good at it.  
  
Touya saw her hesitation. He raised his eyebrow, "Well?"  
  
Suddenly the phone interrupted the moment. "I'll get it," Sakura practically shouted as she hurriedly went to answer it.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura" It was Tomoyo who had rung her. "Have you - know - who suspected anything?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Anyway, I just got a costume ready for you and it would be perfect if we went to capture the card!" (Sakura could just imagine Tomoyo fiddling impatiently with her video camera)  
  
"Hoe! That's right!" Sakura replied - she had completely forgotten. Her whole mind so far was on other things; actually just one - if Syaoran was all right.  
  
"And I'll take that as a yes. Come quickly to the park with Kero o.k? I'll meet you there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"My inspiration came from the cards hair - I loved the way it was so spiked and pinkish!"  
  
Sakura sighed. Tomoyo's new costume was a hot pink dress; it had rainbow- ish stripes and was rather tight and rubbery. [At least she didn't want to do my hair as well] Sakura thought thankfully as she moved around in her new clothes. As outrageous as it was, Tomoyo still always made the outfits comfortable and quite efficient.  
  
Making sure that no one was around them, Sakura walked toward the pink barrier - at the same time, Tomoyo positioned her video camera. Sakura then took out the magical key from her neck. "The key that hides the forces of stars, show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!"  
  
With her staff in her hand, she raised it and shouted, "Loop return!" Immediately the power that had been surrounding the park collapsed and was sealed into its card shape.  
  
"Now lets find the card and seal it!" Kero exclaimed energetically. (He had on a rubbery, pink shirt to match Sakura's outfit)  
  
Sakura wrapped her free hand around the amethyst stone that she had placed in her pocket. She had found the gem lying on the table in her hotel room that morning. [Syaoran probably left it for us - he knew that we'll need it.]  
  
The park was still as gratified as it was before - even worse actually. Not one single space had remained its natural colour. Then suddenly the silence was disturbed by a high-pitched giggle - the colour came out, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't let it touch you," shouted Kero, "being touched by its magic may be dangerous."  
  
Sakura nodded. Then seeing that the card was coming her way, she drew out the windy. "Windy! Attack colour!" Immediately the windy charged toward it - but just at the same time, colour waved its wand and unleashed a burst of colour (Woah! Colour releasing colour - doesn't that sound confusing?) .  
  
While trying to hit it, the windy scattered the colours everywhere - and also missed its target.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. The colour was too quick - she watched hopelessly as windy tried its best to catch up with colour. Realising that this was no use, Sakura made the windy return.  
  
The colour began giggling again - like as if this whole thing was a fun game. It then flew to the far end of the park, waiting for Sakura to catch up.  
  
Suddenly Sakura struck an idea - she drew out two cards, and shouted, "Dash! Grant me your speed! Power! Unleash!"  
  
With this new strategy, she immediately was able to reach colour in just a few seconds. Then before it could get away, Sakura held her staff high and struck it down.  
  
The blow was tremendous and the colour immediately fell to the ground - Sakura smiled triumphantly. Then just as she was about the seal it, the colour suddenly attacked. It raised its wand and managed to just brush Sakura's arm before she could react.  
  
The arm that had been struck was the one that held her staff. Immediately her pale skin turned a dark blue and stiffened. Sakura gasped; her whole right arm was totally immobile and the staff soon fell from her grip.  
  
Hurriedly Sakura reached out for it with her left arm - but instead, had to dodge another attack from the colour. The colour couldn't move from its spot on the ground, but was still able to aim with its wand.  
  
[Who would have ever thought this would be so hard!] Sakura thought as she tried to move closer toward her staff - only to be nearly fired at again.  
  
"Sakura I'm coming!" Kero shouted as he began flying toward her in hope of helping her out. Only he didn't see that the colour was about to fire at him - but Sakura did. Quickly she pushed him out of the way.  
  
[Great - I'm totally defenseless without my staff] Sakura winced a she fell onto the hard concrete. [And there's no way I can even get to it either.]  
  
Then as if her thoughts were heard, a sudden bolt of lightning came streaming down and struck the Colour. With all its energy totally gone because of that last, unexpected move, the colour immediately became 'temporarily dead'. (Like pokemon when they get hurt; they become all swirly-eyed and seem dead - except they're not)  
  
Jumping down from his place on one of the nearest trees, Syaoran landed neatly beside her.  
  
"This is one of the most easiest cards to capture Sakura - I have no idea why you had so much trouble with it," he commented with his eyebrow raised. Then he glanced over her 'abnormal' blue arm with an amused look on his face.  
  
Turning red with embarrassment at his rather scorning words, Sakura hurriedly defended herself.  
  
"Well you could have helped me you know! It was much harder then it looked - and the only reason why you had the chance to finish it off so easily is because I already weakened it!"  
  
He just shrugged. "Just seal it already Sakura."  
  
She sighed as she went over to fetch her staff. Still underneath her agitated expression, she couldn't help but feel extremely happy that they did meet up again. While raising her staff, she suddenly halted and looked over to Syaoran. [Wow . . . I can't believe he's so handsome]  
  
"What?" he said abruptly.  
  
Sakura smiled [He even looks cute when he's annoyed]. "Thanks for helping me and Kero out-"  
  
"You're thanking him?! That brat?! And who said I needed help anyway?!"  
  
"When did pink become your colour? And what's with the shirt that looks like a rubber band?" Syaoran taunted as he glared at Kero.  
  
"Heh!" Tomoyo cried almost in tears, "I spent hours working on his 'rubber band' shirt - don't you dare offend my hard work!"  
  
Sakura could feel her eyes becoming all swirly. "Anyway Syaoran-"  
  
In between the glaring & insulting competition with Kero, he interrupted. "No big deal."  
  
Disappointed at his reply, Sakura felt the smile fall from her face - hurriedly, she tried her best to ignore it. Holding her staff over Colour, she chanted, "Spirits of the dark forces, I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura card!"  
  
Instantly, her arm returned to its normal form - and a new card floated over to her; the colour was against a rainbow with sprinkles around it. Sakura swooned over its cuteness - at least this way it seemed so less naughty and not a bundle of trouble. When Tomoyo looked at the card, she said, "I really do admire Cow Reed - he comes up with the most amazing costumes and hairdos for his cards."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Sakura saw him. "Syaoran!"  
  
"What is it now?" he sighed.  
  
"Have you and Eroil found a place to stay?"  
  
He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah, I spend the whole day looking. Eroil was no help - lazy bum."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Must you know everything about me?" he replied as he folded his arms.  
  
"Hoe . . . gomen. I was just worried that you guys didn't have a place to stay, " her voice trailed off as she began digging her foot around in the dirt.  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened. [She cares this much about me . . .] He wanted to say something comforting, but he just felt so uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence between before Sakura finally spoke.  
  
"Will you be coming to Seiju High (who da hell made them go this skool and not the other one?) with us?" she asked hopefully.  
  
The fading sunlight set off her beauty as well as it did in the moonlight; Syaoran felt himself totally drawn into her emerald pools (who eva came up that? I'm only using it since I'm sick of calling it 'eyes')  
  
"Well, I don't know yet." Then seeing her sad expression, he sighed. "I'll try to go there o.k?"  
  
Immediately Sakura smiled; bright and warmly - like as if she had captured the sun and joy in her lips. As he looked at her, Syaoran could feel the familiar feeling again. He wanted to grin, he wanted to laugh, and he wanted to be happy. But there was something else too - something he had felt many years ago, something that he had thought was gone, but it was still there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: Wanna noe why I rated this thing as PG 13? Well it's cause there is a bit of swearing (or colourful language - doesn't that sound so much more creative?) and a bit of that sorta '+_+' idea. Sorrie to those people that may be sensitive to that stuff - don't worrie though, this will not result in a lemon ^_^.  
  
I find lemons gross and rather boring to read / write. I mean, how can you enjoy yourself writing about such stuff? ! No adventure . . . no actual storyline . . . just a story about two people's experience in bed.  
  
Personal requests can be made to my email: mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com. And my site is at http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/anime_freak2/home.html  
  
And about the feeling Syaoran had, it is not one of those 'sexual stimulation' things to those gross people out there who might think that. Let me just introduce it as 'love'.  
  
NOOOO!! I just gave it away : ( 


	7. A twist to the average day, chapter 5

A new beginning - chapter 5 "A twist to the average day"  
  
Coco cookie: did u noe that I totally fixed up all the past chapters in their grammar and comprehension? So if peoplez look back and realise that it's changed (4 da better) then don't be surprised.  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing Jared ^_^. O.k, let's just say that Syaoran is so befuddled in his old torments and is so insistent on not fooling up this time, that's he not very true to his feelings (sheesh - that sounded corny). It won't be until it's almost too late that he realises wat a mess he's making - and that's their love can actually come alive. Darn it! Just gave away some of da storyline: (  
  
And who said that Sakura liked someone else?! I sure didn't put anything like that in! But of course, that doesn't mean it won't happen later on . . . hee hee . . .  
  
Key: words in braces are thoughts. The starry things indicate a new setting in da storie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"HOOOEE!!"  
  
"Yep father, she's awake." Touya slipped on his shoes as he stood in the doorway. The quiet morning immediately became a mass of noise as Sakura zoomed down the stairs with her tie and socks draped over her arm.  
  
Between the heaped spoonfuls of cereal she stuffed in her mouth, she shouted at Touya, "How come you didn't come and wake me? You know I've only got 2 min before school starts?"  
  
"Even if aliens attacked the house, made use all into cheese and then mice came to nibble on us, you would still be asleep. How do you think I can wake someone like that?"  
  
"Touya!!!!!"  
  
"And it's not like I have screaming power like yours either."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just as she got into the school grounds the bell rang - Sakura sighed angrily. [I was so close to getting there on time] Maths was her first period and to make her least favourite subject worse, she just had to have Ono sensei as her teacher. Her other teachers gave up on trying to see if she could get to school on time; they had now accepted the fact that being late was part of Sakura's schedule. But Ono sensei didn't.  
  
Rushing up the stairs with full power seemed completely tireless to her - the whole trip was more like a cross-country event. Sakura felt a lot healthier once she had the loop off her shoulders.  
  
With every step she took, Sakura's mind flew back to yesterday. [He said he might - no he said he would try - to go to Seiju high with Tomoyo and me] As her classroom door came into view, Sakura felt her heart lift and a smile form on her face. [What if he's there? We can go to school together again!]  
  
With her heart pounding like as if it was going to jump out of her body, Sakura slid open the door. Immediately 29 pairs of eyes gazed at her - but none she realised with a sinking feeling, had the dark brown eyes of Syaoran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Poor you Sakura, Ono sensei really worked you hard today," sympathised Chiharu as they set out their lunches beside the Cherry blossom tree.  
  
"It was really mean of him to test you on stuff we haven't even learnt yet - he was doing all of that just to embarrass you," Naoko seconded.  
  
Sakura nodded as she dug into her fried rice. Sure the sensei had been mean but that wasn't what really troubled her - she felt totally upset about how Syaoran wasn't there. It brought back those unhappy memories from before when she had also wished that he would arrive - except he never did.  
  
Seeing how upset she was, Asumi changed the subject to something else. "So dear blossom, how did the dance go? You must have won first prize didn't you," Asumi asked in his husky, romantic voice. He leaned so close to her as he said it that his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Oh she was just great ofcourse! Spending more time wagging school for those made-up competitions - finding more boy admirers and double-crossing you."  
  
Mirano's high-pitched voice cut through the air immediately. Sakura sighed, agitated. Why did Mirano always have to appear and insult her? Still as much as Mirano was beautiful, strangely, she had no friends or a group to hang out with - that ofcourse, still didn't mean that she couldn't wrap a boy around her finger when she wanted to.  
  
"Now I just made a whole new batch of designer clothing Mirano, why don't you come with me and we'll inspect them out?" Without waiting for a reply, Tomoyo led Mirano off by the arm. She disliked Mirano as much as everyone did, but at least she and her got on better then the others.  
  
Watching them go, Sakura began playing around with the strands of grass, twirling and wrapping it around her fingers.  
  
"Now why is my beautiful sunshine so upset?" Asumi asked with a smile as he suddenly took her hand in his. "And where is that glorious smile I usually see?"  
  
Sakura could feel herself reddening under his touch - but still, a smile escaped her lips and adored her face. Letting go of her hand, Asumi's grin widened. "Are you sure you're not magical in any way?" he joked "Your smile makes me feel like as if I can fly."  
  
"Did you know that people who were believed to be magical- "  
  
BAM!  
  
"Why did I ever get stuck with you and not such a romeo like Asumi?" wailed Chiharu. Rubbing his sore head that had been struck with a bat, Takashi muttered, "It's not like I got a total Juliet as well."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Oh nothing dear, sweet Chiharu - just talking to my friends, the leaves, " he replied automatically with the huge grin on his face.  
  
"Sakura, I must say I missed you when you weren't here on Friday, "Asumi said as he stared right at her with his stunning blue eyes. [Eyes as calm and soothing as the sky] Sakura thought as she smiled again.  
  
From the tree beside them, an apple fell - or more like aimed itself - at Asumi's head. It just missed and landed between the both of them. Sakura blinked a few times as she picked up the apple and then looked over at the tree. [How funny - I never knew apples grew on cherry blossom trees.]  
  
"Probably just some squirrels or something, " Asumi murmured. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura cartwheeled into the gym happily; sport was her most favourite subject. "Wow Sakura, " commented Rika, "You sure are cheering up now aren't you?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she shook her ponytail off her shoulders. "Hai! Also the school athletics is coming up soon - the training I've been doing will finally pay off!"  
  
For sport, the girls wear a white singlet top and navy shorts that go about mid-thigh. The boys would wear white sleeveless shirts and black shorts that went to their knees.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You want to beat that school record don't you?" Sakura nodded energetically as she began doing stretches. She wanted to beat the record for the 1.5 kilometres event; last year she had missed out just by a few minutes. [But I'm going to reach my goal this year] Sakura thought confidently.  
  
"I don't know why you even like sport so much, I'm never any good at it anyway, " Noako sighed as she fiddled with her glasses. "Coach even says that I might fail this subject - unless I do better and manage to do well in the race." She frowned. "To make things worse, it's a cross country event - I can't stand long races."  
  
"Class gather round, " commanded the coach. He was absolutely someone not to fool around with; over 2 metres tall with a solid muscle build. Not to mention also being quite impatient and commanding. Luckily, Sakura was one of his favourite students and he stuck up for her in every way.  
  
"Then maybe we can get together sometime, " Sakura whispered to Naoko as they hurriedly got into line, "I'll help you train."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aren't you going home now Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped outside the school gates.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Not yet - I'm going to jog around the school for some exercise."  
  
"Shouldn't you do that in the morning? The weather and air's so much more nicer."  
  
Sakura looked rather sheepish a she began fiddling with her thumbs. "Hoe . . . "  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she began walking in the direction of home. [Poor Sakura - she can't wake up on time]  
  
Then just as Sakura was waving goodbye to Tomoyo, Asumi came along. Winking at her with those stunning blue eyes, he said "See you tomorrow Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Hai Asumi, bye!"  
  
Watching him leave the school, Sakura went to sit under the cherry blossom tree. Then she took off her school shoes and after looking around in her bag, pulled out some runners (sneakers, sport shoes - what ever you call them) to wear.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
With that, the person jumped down from his spot on the tree and landed steadily on both feet. He stared down at her from under dark, brown bangs - his tall and muscular body totally shading hers.  
  
Wide-eyed with shock, Sakura gasped, "Syaoran?" She backed up a few steps, afraid that she was hallucinating (I like that word - it has a funny tingling feel when you say it).  
  
"Who was he?" he asked again, totally ignoring her question.  
  
"Hoe! Why do you always surprise me like this? We just always have to meet with you up a tree don't we?"  
  
Folding him arms, he sighed. "My question is simple - can't you answer it?"  
  
"That was Asumi - he's really nice." Sakura smiled grandly.  
  
Syaoran frowned. [She seems so happy whenever he's included.]  
  
"So where were you today Syaoran? When'd you start hiding in that tree?" Sakura asked.  
  
"In the morning I had the rent settled and now Eroil and I have a place to stay. So the next step was to find a school to attend. And since you insisted on Seiju high, well, that step was then completed. Now all I had to do was find the sort of uniform I needed to get - so I went into the school, found a tree to sit in and just observed." And yes he had observed - more then he was supposed to actually.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
[Now recess should begin about . . . now.] Just as he looked up from his watch, the bell rang and kids from all the buildings came out.  
  
Making sure he was comfortable and totally invisible in his spot on the tree, he searched around the place till he found a boy. [Their uniform is a dark, navy blazer and grey pants. Then add the white shirt and tie.]  
  
Knowing all he needed to know, he was about to jump into the tree beside him and make his way out of the school - until he heard a familiar name called.  
  
"It was really mean of him to test you on stuff we haven't even learnt yet - he was doing all of that just to embarrass you."  
  
Glancing at the speaker, he realised she looked very familiar. She had short brown hair held by a headband and glasses. Then examining the rest of the group one by one, his eyes soon fell onto Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
He could feel his eyes practically falling out their sockets when he looked at Sakura. She appeared totally hot in the school uniform. The girl's one was a navy, short skirt and white shirt. Then ontop of that they wore a navy vest and a tie.  
  
Seeing that she was walking in his direction, he hurriedly murmured a spell that would ensure the fact that she couldn't sense him. Just in time too - Sakura seated herself right next to the tree. To his utter annoyance, a good-looking boy sat right next to her; he had long, black hair tied casually in a ponytail and quite a strong build.  
  
Watching the boy's actions, Syaoran could feel himself boiling. [That's it! He just made Sakura smile for the 2nd time!] Clasping his hand around the first thing he could find in his pocket, he chucked it down at the boy's head.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~  
  
"You were hiding in the cherry blossom tree all that time?" Sakura cried. She had been sitting right next to it without even knowing. "Shouldn't I be able to sense your power at least?"  
  
Syaoran grinned - so tiny that it was barely visible. But without a doubt, the corners of his mouth had moved. "It's a spell I learnt, " he said simply. He couldn't help but find her expression quite entertaining - the way her eyes were so wide and how she looked like as if she couldn't decide whether to strangle him or just remain speechless.  
  
"You could have at least told me you were there!" Sakura suddenly wailed, "Don't you know how much I missed you? Since you weren't at school that day, I thought you wouldn't be coming after all!"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm superman and I can just handle everything overnight?" But under his collected mask, he was extremely surprised at her words. It was just like the way she had responded yesterday - she had also showed her emotions toward him. [Oh what am I thinking? We're nothing but friends - that's all.]  
  
"Hey, " Sakura paused as she laid a finger on her cheek, "if you were in that tree - were you the one who threw the apple?!"  
  
Now it was his turn to lose his calmness; he could feel himself stammering excuses of all kinds. Still he couldn't help it - the darn guy was totally flirting with Sakura.  
  
"Eh . . .well . . . I think I've got to go back home and unpack the things. Eroil was supposed to do that but he's probably slacking off, " Syaoran stuttered.  
  
Immediately Sakura smiled - totally forgetting what she was trying to get out of him a moment ago. "Can I come? I'd love to help you out Syaoran!"  
  
"You're joking right? It's like all swimming in dust and cobwebs, " Syaoran insisted. But her smile didn't waver one bit and she still looked at him hopefully. Turning toward the direction of his home, he grumbled, "Fine then. Come along."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Meiling lives with you right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then how come she wasn't there when we came to perform?"  
  
"You mean steal."  
  
"Hoe! We didn't mean it, but we had to find some way to get in!"  
  
"Do you want to know about Meiling or not?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"A year ago, she just suddenly announced one day that she wanted to travel. Don't know why - maybe she was bored with life at home. Eversince that day she's been like everywhere, she came back to visit just a few weeks before you arrived." His voice was as unemotional as usual, but Sakura was sure she heard a single note of sadness.  
  
Sakura observed him for a moment. Then a quiet voice, she asked, "You miss her hai?"  
  
Her words shocked him and he cast his gaze down at the floor. They were silent for a moment - all that could be heard was the wind whipping onto tree leaves. "Why would you say that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you two are really close, cousins and all-"  
  
"Never mind. Let's go, " he interrupted. Then with that, he continued his fast walking pace - making Sakura have to jog to catch up with him. [What's the point of discussing this with you? You won't understand - no one does.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
He had chosen an apartment that was actually quite close to her home - only a few streets away. It wasn't completely large and luxurious but still homey and fitted all his needs.  
  
Looking over the millions of boxes that stood in the room, Syaoran glared angrily at Eroil. "You didn't clean any of this up did you?"  
  
Seated casually on the bare carpet floor, Eroil just smiled. "I did descendent ("Finally - you dropped the cute," Syaoran muttered) - I spent all morning putting my stuff back in their place."  
  
"You only put yours away? How about the rest of the things?!"  
  
"Oh I decided to leave them for you. Sharing is a vital part of friendship."  
  
Seeing that Syaoran was about to kill him, he hurriedly grabbed Sakura by the arm. "You can clean this up and we'll go shop for the right uniforms to wear." Dragging Sakura toward the door, he said with emphasis, "Since summer's coming up, wouldn't Sakura need a swimming costume? I'll help her pick one then."  
  
"But I've already got heaps of them Eroil, " Sakura said as she scratched her head in confusion. Although she didn't get it, Syaoran did. "Go by yourself!" he yelled as he yanked Sakura from his hold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Directing her to one of the mountains of boxes, Syaoran said, "You can look through this pile. I'll be over there if you need me."  
  
Sakura's eyes goggled over the mess. "Do you always carry this much stuff with you?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "More then half of this is clan books and spells - there should be only one box that actually holds my possessions." With that he teared open one of the boxes on the other side of the room.  
  
Sakura sighed as she looked over her portion. [Where should I start?] Her eyes then fell onto one that was tied with a red ribbon. Tearing off the tape that held it closed, she lifted the cardboard lid. "Hoe? "  
  
Without turning his back as he placed the china onto their shelves, Syaoran asked, "You found the training gear didn't you?"  
  
"Hoe - is this training gear? I thought it were pieces of junk that you collected - eh I mean, " Sakura stopped with a squeak. "Well . . ."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, he just went to place the couch in a proper position. Sakura watched with awe as he just easily slid the heavy thing into place - it would have taken her at least a few minutes to do that. [He's so strong] Sakura thought as she continued to stare at him.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Syaoran demanded as he looked up at her. Sakura gulped as she quickly averted her attention to the boxes. [He caught me staring at him] Sakura reddened at the thought.  
  
"So, uh, where do you want me to place these things?" Sakura asked as she held the weights and weapons in her hand. They were all damaged in some way; some burnt completely black, some covered in deep sword marks and others dented and charred in every place. [Wow, he must have gone through a lot with these things].  
  
"Over there beside my bedside." He watched her nod and walk off in that direction, stumbling under the weight of the equipment she had to hold. Making sure she wouldn't hear, he murmured some words under his breath. He smiled slightly [There - now this will make things lot easier to you and me.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were doing well for progress; by the time it was 6:00, they had put most of the things away.  
  
"Isn't it funny Syaoran? I now feel as if I know how all the things should be placed around here. " Sakura rested his sword gently against the wall. "I even feel so much more stronger!" To confirm this, she picked up one of his training weights and easily threw it up a few times.  
  
Keeping his back to her so she wouldn't see his amused expression, he replied, "Yeah I agree. It's very strange." Even if she did see his face, she was too dense to suspect anything anyway.  
  
Looking over how much they that managed to clean, Syaoran whistled. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "We did quite well didn't we?"  
  
Stretching her body as she straightened up, Sakura walked over to Syaoran with a huge smile on her face. " You said that you wouldn't need me to help you out - now look at how much we've done together!" She poked him playfully on his chest. "Say that I'm useful - come on!"  
  
He looked down at her large, emerald eyes and that cheeky smile. He suddenly felt a loss for words and his thoughts blanked.  
  
Poking him again, Sakura pouted. "Well?"  
  
Ignoring the fact that she was impatiently waiting for a reply, he just looked intently at her. They were just centimetres apart - their eyes totally drawing the other one in. [She looks so cute] Syaoran thought running the words along his mouth. Cute . . . the word tasted so funny when he said it. [But yes - she looks really cute].  
  
"Syaoran are you even listening to me?" Sakura insisted. He just kept staring at her, looking like as if he was lost in his own world. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Syaoran?"  
  
His arms that lay lifeless beside him wanted to hold her, to hold her soft, slender body. And he wanted to be closer to her, to fill up the small gap between them-"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran blinked several times. [What had I been thinking?] His gaze fell onto Sakura who was watching him anxiously. Seeing that he was o.k again, she frowned, "Was that all a joke Syaoran? Because it wasn't funny!"  
  
[No it's not a joke] Syaoran thought as he looked around him. Everything seemed strange and unfamiliar. [Something weird just happened - and I don't why or how]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow - it's past 7:00. I really better get home or else Touya will fret again." Just as she was reaching for her schoolbag that she had left on the table, Syaoran suddenly held onto her arm.  
  
"You must be hungry. Stay here and I'll cook you something first."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura looked down at the way he held onto her. "You're so busy - cooking would just be a nuisance." Still her heart thumped crazily at his actions. [Why are you suddenly like this Syaoran?]  
  
"Don't worry. Anyway I'm starving too, so why can't I cook something for both of us to eat?"  
  
"If you're hungry, then we can go to my place or order something."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I'm making you something and that's final." Letting go of her arm, he went off in the direction of the kitchen. "Now stay put and don't move, " he instructed.  
  
"Syaoran . . . " Sakura immediately followed. "I'm not really hungry - you really don't have to do this."  
  
Tying the apron firmly around his waist, he responded, "Set the table." Then he took out some ingredients and wouldn't listen to any more of her complaints.  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat. Laying out the chopsticks, she couldn't help but smile. [I don't know why you're doing this Syaoran - I've never been good at understanding these things - but it's so extremely nice] Slipping back to the kitchen and peeking out from the door, she said gratefully, "Thankyou Syaoran, this is really sweet of you."  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(I have no idea how Syaoran can make dumplings in less then half an hour - it's impossible. So please just ignore this weird phenomenon - Coco cookie.)  
  
"Syaoran this is just delicious!" Sakura exclaimed as she popped another dumpling into her mouth. "And they're so cute too!" she added as she began poking their oval-like shapes with her chopsticks.  
  
Syaoran watched her from across the table. "It's just a dumpling Sakura - no big deal." Then he raised his eyebrow at her when she began squealing again.  
  
"But they're delicious! And I hardly ever get to eat them - unlike you." She then looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes. "And they taste even better because you're such a good cook." She smiled brightly.  
  
Syaoran began fiddling with the tablecloth, all this praise was embarrassing. "Glad you like them, " he finally muttered.  
  
"Can you show me how to make these some time?"  
  
"Yeah if you want to." Then suddenly a bell went off in the kitchen. Syaoran got up from his seat and said, "Well the soup's ready now. I'll go get it."  
  
Sakura suddenly stopped him. "No I'll get it - you haven't eaten anything so far. And you were the one who worked the hardest today." Firmly she seated him back onto the seat.  
  
Taking a large bowl from the shelf, she went to the pot of soup that stood over a steady oven fire. [I can't believe what a great day it's become.] She was so drawn into her thoughts that when she lifted the soup up, she didn't turn the oven flame off. Immediately the heat scorched her thumb that had been closest to the flame.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
She hurriedly dropped the pot back onto the oven and luckily, it didn't spill. Then she stuffed her thumb into her mouth, looking like a cute baby - though not feeling like one. At her scream, Syaoran immediately ran in.  
  
Taking the thumb out of her mouth, he led it to the tap at once. "What were you doing?" he scolded as he rang cold water all over it. Still his words were soft and even sympathising.  
  
Sakura blinked back her tears of pain. "Hoe, sorry," she sniffled.  
  
"Why say sorry to me dummy?" Syaoran replied rather teasingly. Seeing that her thumb was at least back to its normal colour, he closed the tap and gently, held it in his hand.  
  
"It's alright now Syaoran," Sakura reassured him.  
  
"Shhh," he replied. Then holding her hand like as if it was a piece of glass, he ran his fingers along it gently. "I'll bandage this up for you."  
  
Wiping away the tears that still clung to her eyes, Sakura said, "Syaoran it's okay-"  
  
"Come with me." Without another word, he led her to one of the cupboards in the other room. Taking out the bandages from one of the shelves, he told her to sit down on the sofa. Then kneeling in front, he wrapped the bandage firmly, but gently around her throbbing thumb. After a few seconds of silence between them, he finally said, "There, your thumb should be as good as new now."  
  
Looking at her fat white thumb, Sakura giggled. "This looks hideous." Then she flinched - moving her thumb was quite painful.  
  
Immediately Syaoran took her hand in his again. "You're not very careful are you?" he sighed. Then with that, he began blowing onto it, hoping to help relieve the pain.  
  
Sakura felt blush creeping up her cheeks and her heart jumping wildly [Syaoran . . .] Suddenly a sound of shuffling interrupted the moment.  
  
Immediately Syaoran got into a martial arts position - positioning himself protectively in front of Sakura. "Come out, " he demanded as his eyes searched the dark room.  
  
Suddenly the light was switched on. Walking out from his hiding place behind the door, Eroil looked rather sheepish. "Darn plastic bags - can't ever keep them silent. I really wonder how they manage to do that in films."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: oh dear - S+S get so close but then once more, are interrupted. Darn Eroil GRRRR . . .  
  
Oh and why did Syaoran make Sakura a dinner? It was like a thankyou pressie - how sweet of him ^_^  
  
11 Reviews! YAY! I'm so happy - sniff, sniff. Finally people are reading this again and my work is put to use ^_^ How happy can I get?  
  
Because of the lack of reviews, I was almost afraid that I couldn't continue the story any more - how sad would that be? Well at least we noe that won't happen!!!!!!!!  
  
Boy is this chapter long - I envy those people who manage to write such short chapters: ( Oh well, longer chapters are fun to read when you've got a good storie. 


	8. Balancing more tasks, chapter 6

A new beginning - chapter 6 "Balancing more tasks"  
  
Coco cookie: I absolutely hate the title I give my stories - like corny. Still I can't think of anything else and overall, the title does show what the chapter's about. Okay so I'm stretching da truth - it doesn't really seem to represent anything at all.  
  
Isn't it such a drag when you're 12? You're just one year off being a true teenager - sigh. Life can be so unfair . . . Oh well, right now I'm at least 12 ½ - I'll be 13 in about half a year.  
  
Key: words in braces are thoughts and da starry things indicate a new setting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh you wouldn't believe who I saw in the office today!"  
  
"You mean the new cutie?"  
  
"You saw him too?"  
  
"If you think he's gorgeous, wait till you see the other guy."  
  
"Woah! What's he like?"  
  
"Total hunk man - a total hunk."  
  
"Does he have such funky, blue hair too?"  
  
"Nah - he's a chestnut brown. But he looks so sexy!"  
  
"Even better then Asumi?"  
  
"Dunno - they're both just too gorgeous for words."  
  
Eroil flipped back the bind. Looking over to Syaoran who sat next to him in the office, he said with a grin, "Hear that? The local girls are talking about us again."  
  
"I know, " Syaoran scowled. "Their yappy voices make my ears sore."  
  
Immediately a wide grin spread up Eroil's face. "I never hear you complaining about Sakura's voice," he said slyly. Seeing that Syaoran pretended not to hear, he leaned closer to him. "Well?"  
  
Suddenly the principle came back into the room. Smiling warmly at the boys, he handed them a sheet of paper. "Your class from now will be 10B. It's along that section of the school - you shouldn't miss it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glancing anxiously at the clock, Sakura sighed. [How long till they come? I can't wait!] Everyone in the class was working busily but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it. Glancing down at the japanese passage she was to read, she could only feel her mind wandering away. [Please be here already!] she prayed as she again fidgeted in her seat.  
  
Then suddenly she felt something - two auras that were coming her way. One was stubborn and proud, with incredible strength and knowledge. His power was well taught and trained; every stand of magic was fine and solid. Closing her eyes as she reached out to recognise it, she could see the colour was green.  
  
The other one was more carefree and she could she it as a blue colour in her mind. It was also very powerful and brimming with mischievous ideas. The magic was wise and seemed to have viewed and experienced a lot, though it was kept deep down - never actually used until needed.  
  
The auras became stronger but they moved no further and stopped right outside the classroom door. Suddenly a loud knock was made.  
  
~ Meanwhile from the other side . . . ~  
  
"Why the hell did you have to knock so loudly?" Syaoran hissed.  
  
Eroil looked down at his hand with the usual happy smile. "Opps. Guess my knuckles are a lot harder then I thought they were."  
  
"Yeah and I guess that counts your head too," Syaoran remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Eroil asked, faking a surprised act. "No wonder I never got brain damage after all those injuries you gave me."  
  
Syaoran: +_+  
  
~ Now back to the classroom . . . ~  
  
"Class, today we have two new students from China. Please be welcoming to your new classmates. The first is Hira . . . (sorrie - can't spell), Eroil."  
  
At this the teacher paused, waiting for him to come in and receive the usual polite welcome. For a moment there was silence as everyone stared expectantly at the door. "I said, " repeated the sensei more loudly as he also cleared his throat, "will Hira . . ., Eroil please come in."  
  
Finally the door slid open and a blue-haired boy came in. Bowing to the class and the sensei, he apologised for his late arrival. Sakura stared at him puzzled - he seemed rather, well, like as if he was in a fight. His tie needed straightening, his shirt was quite crinkled - and the glasses on his nose were hanging on from only one ear.  
  
"You may take the seat in front of Miss Daidouji," the teacher said. At this, Tomoyo raised her hand so that he could see - Eroil grinned. Although he looked absolutely terrible - and even felt that way, he still smiled like he had no care in the world.  
  
Immediately some girls began giggling and the word 'kawaii' spread around the class.  
  
"Now," the sensei continued, " we have the student Li, Syaoran. "  
  
  
  
Walking in casually, Syaoran just stared around at the class with his emotionless and yet alluring glance. Everyone felt completely speechless - wondering whom this new muscular, sexy guy was.  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. He looked so handsome in their uniform - [Maybe even better then Asumi does]. To her annoyance, she realised most girls thought that too - they were totally swooning over him. "Mr Li, you can take the seat behind Miss Kinomoto." Hearing does words, Sakura hurriedly raised her arm so he knew where she was.  
  
When their eyes met, she smiled warmly at him - but his only reply was a silent look at her. With that, he seated himself down and laid out his books.  
  
[He's so totally different from what he was yesterday] Sakura thought disappointed. Without turning around, she could imagine him flipping to the right page in their textbook, and doing the activities that were laid out. [He hasn't even shown any feelings or even the slightest memory of what happened last night.] Nibbling on the end of her pen, Sakura sighed. [And he hasn't even said hi either]  
  
"Hey your name is Li right?" (Sakura bolted up right at the familiar voice - Mirano!)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Practically dragging her desk next to his, Mirano purred. "Welcome Li - or shall I call you Syaoran?" (Unable to hold back her jealousy, Sakura turned around in her chair to watch them.)  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Don't care."  
  
Smiling flirtatiously at him, Mirano replied, "Then I'll call you Syaoran okay? It's a lot cuter - which fits you perfectly." (GRRRR . . . Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. [Yeah cuter - that's what you're doing when you're around him])  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran shrugged again - girls were always like this around him. Then as he looked around the room and saw the other girls that were watching, he realised there would be a lot more of that.  
  
"Do you like pests?" Mirano suddenly asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"No."  
  
Looking directly at Sakura with a smirk, she exclaimed, "Well there's one - and she's pushing her nose into our business." Immediately Sakura turned away, trying to ignore her flaming red face and begin concentrating on her japanese.  
  
"Sakura, I think you may need to go over your japanese, " Asumi advised as he looked over her work. "I've never seen you have so many mistakes." Still he smiled teasingly at her.  
  
"Asumi, " Sakura cried, "You're not making my day any easier!"  
  
He laughed. "You're so cute when you're like that."  
  
Sakura flushed at his compliment. "Um, thanks?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know what Eroil? Is it just me or does Li-kun completely hide his feelings from Sakura? I've never seen him so distant - it's like no love ever happened between them."  
  
"No it's not you. He believes he doesn't love Sakura anymore - he believes that's for the better. But he's just being foolish."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "I know. I just wish he would be true to his feelings - Sakura gets so hurt when he's like that. And you know what? She's too dense to think he may not like her anymore - she just probably thinks he's in a bad mood and that's why he's so cold to her."  
  
Leaning back on his chair, Eroil replied, "Well one good thing is the fact that he still loves her - I'm sure of it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I've seen it too Eroil. The only problem is that he won't show it - he doesn't even believe he loves her."  
  
Eroil smiled. "So we just have to make it more obvious for him."  
  
"And how, Mr Mastermind, can we do that?"  
  
Holding up three fingers, Eroil tickled the first one off. "Syaoran shows the fact that he truly loves someone when three things may happen. Number one - if another guy is getting Sakura's attention and making it possible that she may like him back in the future."  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she glanced over to where Syaoran sat. He was totally ignoring everything Mirano was saying to him because his focus was totally on Asumi and Sakura. [Talk about being jealous and overprotective.] "Well the first job has been taken care of. And even if Asumi fails somehow, there are a whole grade of boys that all over Sakura."  
  
"Well less jobs for us to take care of at least," Eroil commented. "Anyway, number 2. When Sakura gets in trouble or danger, he'll break his neck just to save her."  
  
"Well that's all taken care too - any cards that may come along will sure cause some trouble. And usually Sakura's in it."  
  
"Now finally number 3 - when Syaoran just simply gives over to his feelings. To help this one blossom in success, we just need to 'activate' his senses." Eroil smiled wickedly. "All the sort of stuff that makes Sakura irresistible is what will be needed - her beauty, her body and her charm."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Isn't it so fun playing cupid?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran! You're not listening to me!"  
  
[Fricken, fricken person. Fricken, fricken person.] Syaoran clenched his fist even harder. [So that's Asumi - the flirt who won't leave Sakura alone.] Sitting behind Sakura meant he got a perfect view of her - and Asumi's romeo acts. Suddenly they both got out of their seats and began walking toward the door. [Hey what's that about?]  
  
"Syaoran!" Mirano screeched again. "You're not listening to me!"  
  
Practically falling off his chair because of her scream, he managed to just cling onto the table. "Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Get your bag, we've got to head off to our next period." Then pulling onto his arm impatiently, she said, "Hurry! Everyone's practically gone now."  
  
"Okay, okay." Stuffing his books into his bag and slinging it around his shoulder, he allowed Mirano to lead him out the door. Just ahead he saw Sakura and Asumi - with Asumi pulling off his gentlemen acts again. He had her bag casually over his shoulder like the weight was nothing at all.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Syaoran growled.  
  
Sighing admiringly, Mirano nodded. "He's just so adorable!" Then snuggling even closer to him, she said, "Don't worry! You're just as handsome as Asumi is."  
  
[If that's true] Syaoran thought [Then how come Sakura seems to like him better then me?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
Tying the apron firmly around her waist, Sakura smiled. "Yeah Rika?" They were in the school kitchen room; food was their second period for the day.  
  
"Have you seen Li-kun yet? Or Mirano? The teacher's calling their names on the roll."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "There're not here?" [Out of all people, he just has to be with her. Mirano probably planned this - she was all over him today. Practically sitting on his lap during japanese class. I never had a chance to talk to him at all. ]  
  
"Eh Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe? Oh what?"  
  
Rika replied, "Um, if you rip the apron, I don't think it'll help you during cooking."  
  
Sakura glanced down at the scrunched material she held in her hands. She didn't know that all that time she was using it as her stress-reliever. Instantly she dropped it with a slight laugh. "Hee . . . hee . . . eh, just testing out the fabric - you never know how strong a thing can be until you, eh, tear it."  
  
The door suddenly opened and both Syaoran and Mirano entered the room. Mirano, Sakura realised as she clenched her fists, had herself totally wrapped around Syaoran's arm. She was expecting some sort of cold, get-lost behavior from his as that would be what he would do to her - but it never happened. He just let her cling to him.  
  
Waiting for the last two students to put on their aprons, the sensei said, "As you all know, there's a special romance happening between two of our most valuable teachers here. " Everyone cheered and applause filled the room.  
  
"Hey what's this about?" Syaoran murmured over the racket.  
  
"Starting from a few months ago, two teachers from this school fell in love," Sakura replied. Beating Mirano just in time, she managed to push herself next to him and answer his question. "It's the art sensei and our sports recreational teacher. They plain to get married in a few weeks or so and then leave the school to start a new life with each other."  
  
"It's so romantic!" Tomoyo cut in as she joined the conversation. Her eyes formed stars as she said, "Just imagine! Two people fighting against all the hardships and courses that stand in their way to just reach each other. For they are each other's loved ones, they are each other's most treasured ones . . . " She paused as she stared meanifully at Syaoran. He frowned. [Great - there she goes again, looking at me like that with those annoying hints.]  
  
"Anyway class, " the teacher continued, "as both teachers educate year 10 - in other words, you - and are leaving soon, the whole grade has decided to organise something special for them. " Smiling, he said, "Our class been chosen to prepare the food for the farewell. We are to make enough dinner to satisfy the stomachs of all the school staff and especially our school couple.  
  
Anyway, you are to get into groups of around ten and make enough food to be fit for a complete feast. Remember to include appetisers, the main course, desserts - etc. Use your imagination and creativity and do the best you can." Seeing the amount of noise that was arising, he said," As you can see, this will be quite hard. So the larger groups you get into, the better - not too large though, all else this will cause problems." With those last words, he sat back down onto his seat and waited for them to start their groups and ideas.  
  
Immediately all control broke loose - students ran everywhere, sorting and choosing friends to go with.  
  
Grabbing Tomoyo and Asumi immediately, Sakura looked over at Syaoran. "Come on! We need to find another six people!"  
  
"We? You mean we're together in the same group?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Ofcourse Syaoran! You're one of my best friends - why would I leave you out?"  
  
He nodded slowly. [Best friends . . . you're one of my best friends.] Her words repeated in his mind like as if someone kept rewinding it. He watched silently as Sakura beckon to Eroil, Rika, Noako, Chiharu and Takashi to come over.  
  
"We're short of one person but we'll be all right," Sakura said excitedly as she looked around at her group.  
  
"Hey! Wherever Syaoran's going, I'm going!" Mirano suddenly clung onto him again.  
  
"Um, okay . . . well the good part is that we've got a group of ten at least," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah and the bad part is that our 10th person is her," Chiharu muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting in a tight circle, the ten of them discussed their ideas and thoughts. "Some of us are less experienced in the cooking department so we could get other jobs instead," Tomoyo advised.  
  
Everyone nodded with agreement - it was a fair idea. Ticking off her points that were written in neat, legible handwriting, Tomoyo said," First we need someone to supply the equipment and ingredients - this person has to be able to shop for the best prices as we do have a budget. "  
  
"Oh Naoko and I can do that!" Rika exclaimed. "Especially since none of us are really good cooks."  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo smiled. "Now we have one thing done. Anyway . . . we can have five cooks. This is really quite a lot so we'll have to spilt them up at two stations."  
  
"So who'll be the cooks?" Mirano interrupted.  
  
"They'll be Chiharu, Takashi (just pretend there're good cooks in this story), Sakura, Li-kun and . . . " Tomoyo paused. She herself was a talented cook but had to be in charge of design and appearance. [But beside me, both Eroil or Asumi don't cook and Mirano-]  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
Everyone glanced surprised at Mirano. Reading their expressions, she said, "Why can't I do it?"  
  
"Because you can't cook," everyone chorused. That was true - the sensei always placed a fire extinguisher next to her during every lesson. He was able to burn off all his extra fat just by having to ensure that the room wouldn't go up in flames.  
  
"Well I can learn, " Mrano snapped as she puffed up her hair, "especially," she purred as she smiled at Syaoran, "if I have someone as great as him as my teacher."  
  
Sakura began biting one of her nails to stop herself from exploding. [She only wants to be a cook because Syaoran is one.]  
  
"Mirano will have to be our 4th chef - we have no one else who can do it." Tomoyo said quietly. She could see that Sakura was rather jealous over the way Mirano kept sticking to Syaoran.  
  
"So what's next?" Eroil cut in, hoping to even out the mess.  
  
Looking back over her sheets, Tomoyo replied, "Well I'm the designer and stylist as you all know. Now Eroil and Asumi, you too will have the job of researching. We have around a month till the farewell night will arrive and your job is to find recipes that go under the categories we must make - eg. Main course, dessert. You must also check through our budget to make sure we can afford it. Then after trying out many different foods, we shall then all decide together the ones to prepare on that night."  
  
"Woah, this is really going to make life busy for us," Chiharu sighed.  
  
"And the school athletics are coming too," Naoko added.  
  
"Did you know that if you were always busy and working too hard, your body would eventually die out of nutrients and you'll just vanish?" Takashi said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran! There you are," Sakura cried as she caught up with him. "Come and sit with us!"  
  
Narrowing his eyes at her, he said simply, "Why?"  
  
"Well all our friends are there ofcourse! We'll love to have you join us."  
  
[Our friends? Who said that they like me as their friend?] Still he sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'm coming."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly. "Great!" Grabbing onto the sleeve of his blazer, she led him toward the group of friends that sat under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"You always sit here?" Syaoran asked as he looked around at Sakura's friends. To his relief he saw that Mirano was not there. "Where's Mirano?"  
  
At the familiar name Sakura bit her lip. [Is she always on his mind now or something?] Still she didn't know that he was asking in simple contentment - not in a 'I miss you' way.  
  
"Oh Mirano? She doesn't sit with us," Asumi answered for him. For the first time that day, their eyes locked. Immediately blue stared into brown - and both narrowed their eyes at each other.  
  
[He doesn't like me] Syaoran thought simply. The look in Asumi's eyes said that perfectly. Unlike the clear, sexy blue he would use with Sakura, it was now darkish and rather challenging. Suddenly Asumi moved his head in Sakura's direction before looking back at him. [And he wants me to stay away from her as well] Syaoran thought as he frowned.  
  
"Sakura?" The sudden question interrupted the tense and silent atmosphere - or quiet, friendly atmosphere as Sakura mistook it for. She more or less thought it was a look of understanding and acceptance.  
  
"Hoe? Yes Naoko?"  
  
"We've got around a fortnight till the school athletics and just yesterday in gym, you said-"  
  
"Hoe! That's right!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well when do you think we can start our training?" Naoko asked hopefully.  
  
Sakura smiled excitedly. "Why not tomorrow afternoon? We can't start today since we've got cheerleading practice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran! Eroil!"  
  
Looking back, they saw Sakura running toward them. She had changed into the sports uniform as cheerleading practice was about to begin.  
  
"The soccer team is training today. Actually so are all the other sport teams as we all work out on Wednesday."  
  
"So?" Syaoran asked bluntly.  
  
Sakura looked up at him with her large, green eyes. "Why, don't you like soccer? I thought you may like to try out for the team - especially since they're short of one person." She smiled. "The tryouts were some days ago but I'm sure they'll accept you - from what I remember, you're a great soccer player!"  
  
Turning in the direction of home, Syaoran said behind his shoulder, "I'm not bothered with this stuff anymore. It's all just a waste of time."  
  
"Hoe? But Eroil said you were the captain of the soccer team back in China," Sakura replied. [Are you trying to avoid me Syaoran? Why are you making up all these excuses?]  
  
"Did you say that all the sport teams are training today?" Eroil said as he changed the subject.  
  
"Yep," Sakura replied with a small nod of her head.  
  
Eroil smiled. "Great! Maybe I can tryout for the basketball team." Then walking over to Sakura and resting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Lets go! I can't wait to see your cheerleader moves." Then with extra emphasis and casting looks in Syaoran's direction, he added, "I WONDER if they're as AMAZING and SEXY as the dance you did in China."  
  
Syaoran flinched. [Great - now Eroil and Sakura are together for the afternoon. Wait a sec - why am I so worried? Who cares if she's with him - it's not like I care one bit, well maybe a little, but . . .]  
  
"Sakura! There you are!" Asumi ran toward her, dressed in a loose, white shirt and soccer shorts. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"Hoe? Oh I was just trying to get Syaoran and Eroil to join the school teams - but," Sakura paused, "Well Eroil says yes but Syaoran doesn't want to."  
  
"Oh what a shame," Asumi replied with hardly any disappointment in his voice. Then immediately cheering up, he took her hand in his and said, "Come on! We'd better go now."  
  
"Hey! Who said I'm not coming?"  
  
Asumi, Sakura and Eroil glanced back at Syaoran.  
  
"But I thought you said-," Sakura began.  
  
"I never did - you just thought so," Syaoran shouted behind his back as he ran toward the soccer field.  
  
Watching him go, Sakura smiled happily. "Oh Asumi, you always seem to make everything turn right!"  
  
Asumi frowned - he didn't want that annoying new kid to come. "Yeah I do, don't I?" he muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay Sakura! You can try the jump now!"  
  
Sakura nodded at the captain's instructions. She was one of the best cheerleaders because of her gymnastics and dancing abilities, and would usually get the most advanced move. Still, because she was a year 10, Rasha was the captain as she was from year 11.  
  
Backing up a few steps, Sakura prepared the jump. Then running forward and easily lifting herself up from Chiharu's hands, she leapt up. Just in front she saw Rasha and Mirano doing their cheering moves. [Okay - this is it] Bending herself into a tight ball, she spun around once . . . twice . . . [Now just one more. After this I just have to land perfectly between Mirano and Rasha and I'm done-]  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"Hoe!" Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself sprawled on the gym mat.  
  
"Sakura! Get off!"  
  
Looking down beneath her, Sakura realised she had landed on Mirano's back. Immediately she bounced off, stammering apologies. "I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
"Clumsy idiot," Mirano muttered as she tried to get up.  
  
"Oh don't say that," Rasha scolded, "This is a very difficult move. She has to fit three turns in just a little more then a 2 metre jump - then land perfectly between us. Since we've only had two practices so far, I think she's doing quite well."  
  
"Well we would have this whole done by now if you let me do it," Mirano snapped as she puffed up her hair, "Who said she's better then me?" Immediately both Rasha and Mirano scrabbled on.  
  
"Come on guys! You wouldn't believe the hunk who's trying out for the soccer team," one of the cheerleaders interrupted. Beckoning for them to come out, she said, "He's the new kid - and he's just so good!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, so you want to join?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well we don't usually let anyone in when they want to-"  
  
"But I hear you're short of one person and the state soccer challenge is coming up," Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Well . . . yes." The coach rubbed his chin. Then looking Syaoran over, he nodded slightly. "I can see you're quite fit aren't you?" For the tryouts, Syaoran had taken off his blazer and tie. Then with the top of his shirt undone, his strong, firm muscles totally showed through.  
  
"Yeah, I exercise."  
  
"Have you played soccer before? Because maybe it's not your kind of sport - if you like football, the tryouts are some time next term."  
  
"Soccer is my type of sport - I was the captain of the soccer team back in '?' (sorrie - I can't think of a name) high."  
  
Hearing those words, the coach whistled. "That school was well known for its soccer ability - wasn't that the one which always won the soccer trails every year?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
Sighing, the coach picked up a soccer ball from the bench. Then dumping it into Syaorans hands, he said, "Fine - I'll give you a chance. You'd better impress me." Then resting a hand on Asumi's shoulder with a proud look on his face, he said, "Although we're short of one person that doesn't mean you'll still get in. With this kid," he motioned to Asumi, "We can win any day - with, or without you."  
  
Syaoran ignored the smirk that Asumi had on his face. "By all the praise you just got, I guess you're the captain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what do you want me to do - captain?"  
  
Folding his equally muscular arms, Asumi said, "Show me ball techniques and tricks. Show me exactly how comfortable you are with the ball. Show me how fast and durable you are on the field. Show me how threatening you are to the opposite team. Show me how well and skillfully you can score a goal. And," he paused with a superior look, "Just show me what you've got that makes you a winner and not a total loser."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement," Syaoran remarked sarcastically. [He really doesn't believe I'm good does he?]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shading the sun away from her eyes, Sakura glanced hopefully over the field. She had spotted Asumi next to the coach - but how about Syaoran?  
  
"Look! There's Syaoran!"  
  
Glancing in the direction that Mirano was pointing to, Sakura could make out the figure of a chestnut-headed guy. Her heart leapt - [Syaoran!] Then seeing the way Mirano was totally acting as if she and him had known each other for life, Sakura frowned. [So maybe she had spotted him first but that doesn't matter. I'm still closer to him then anyone else.]  
  
Syaoran suddenly began jogging around with the ball - just warming up and getting the right feel. Then after a few seconds, he sped up his pace until it was at a lightning-fast speed. All that time, Sakura realised with admiration, he had not let the ball get out of his reach.  
  
Then suddenly the ball that had always stayed obediently by his side began traveling in and out, behind and around Syaoran's legs. Still his pace did not falter one bit and he continued to play around with the ball. (This is like da really kool thing Ronaldhino did at the 2002 world cup - in the match against England. GO BRAZIL!!! They rox da world!!!)  
  
Closer and closer he ran toward the goal, then in a flash, the ball was kicked up and in one swift motion, he spun around and kicked it in with the back of his foot.  
  
Sakura gasped - who ever thought he would be so good? Then cheering at the top of her lungs, she yelled, "Go Syaoran!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he gathered up the ball and looked back in the direction of Asumi and the coach. Both of them were totally gaping - so were the rest of the soccer team too.  
  
"Go Syaoran!"  
  
The totally silent atmosphere was now echoing Sakura's cheer. Looking back, he could make out her slim figure on the sidelines, waving her pompoms around with total glee.  
  
Walking back toward Asumi, he could feel a satisfied smile rising on his face. Not because he had just earned himself a place on the team, but because Asumi had seen Sakura cheering especially for him.  
  
"There were a few mistakes you could have fixed," Asumi automatically began.  
  
"Mistakes? Nonsense! That was amazing - you're maybe even better then Asumi!" the coach exclaimed. "With both of you on the team, we're going to have an unbeatable season!" Grabbing one of the towels, the coach handed it to Syaoran. "Go and hit the showers - our next training day will be Saturday morning. On Saturday we'll test you out even more and get you to play against one of the boys - for now, welcome to the team!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran! Congratulations!"  
  
Looking up, he saw Sakura running toward him.  
  
"You were just so fantastic!"  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Eh, thanks." He had been congratulated and praised by the soccer team (except Asumi) and the cheerleading group. But from all of them, it was only Sakura's words that he actually found interesting.  
  
Sakura felt herself melting when she looked up at him; his hair was still wet from the shower and hung sexily over his eyes. And with his blazer slung casually over one shoulder and his shirt still half-undone, he just looked so handsome.  
  
"What? Do I smell or something?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Oh no, no - ofcourse not," she stammered as she looked away. "There was just a butterfly flying behind your head."  
  
Seeing that she was looking somewhere else, he found it safe to just watch her for a second. The way she stammered . . . the way she blushed . . . in every way she appeared cute and simply adorable. [Even last night] Syaoran thought as he continued to watch her silky hair sway with the wind [When she burnt her thumb - she still looked cute.]  
  
"Ah Sakura - I'm sorry but I think I have to get home early today. You'll just have to walk with Syaoran and not me."  
  
Glancing toward the school gates, Syaoran realised Eroil was already there. Once their eyes met, Syaoran paled - the look on Eroil's face told him he knew what he had been thinking the whole time.  
  
"Hoe? Really Eroil-kun? Is it that important? Otherwise we can all walk there together - it'll be a lot more fun."  
  
Shaking his head, Eroil tried his best to frown - but it turned out more like a lope-sided grin. "I'm so sorry Sakura. But at least you have Syaoran to go with!" With that he waved and ran off down the street.  
  
Watching him go, Syaoran frowned. [Idiot - it's so obvious you're doing this to try and get us together. And not only that] he thought as he sighed [You could have at least asked me for a pair of the house keys.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Syaoran, joining the soccer team must make your life a lot busier - I hope you don't mind that."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "It's okay. I don't really mind - nothing really interesting has been happening in my life for months. So being busy is actually quite helpful."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. His words triggered something in her mind - beside the fact that they were cold and emotionless again, but there was something. [He said nothing interesting has been going on - so what we need is a . . . party!]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: so . . . did this chapter surprise you? After all dat romance S+S experienced yesterday, Syaoran's still back to his cold self. Hee . . . hee . . . I just love testing and complicating their love. I mean, aren't those simple love stories just boring? There's no establishment of love, or of friendship, or of trust. Don't worrie though - this is a total S+S storie.  
  
Does anyway here just love da world cup? I DO! Brazil won da world cup - yes! Go Brazil! I noe I should go 4 china since I am chinese, but I don't give - BRAZIL ROX DA WORLD! I worked out that if I live to 80, I'll get to see another 17 world cups - WOO HOO!  
  
U peoplez out there betta go 4 Brazil - or Japan. Da Japanese team is just kool - did u see their dyed hair? Da Japanese soccer players Hidetoshi Nakata and Junichi Innomoto r just like sooooo cute! ^_^ I got pics of them all over my diary!  
  
Oh yeah, is it just me or does these chapters become longer and longer? Oh and to da person who asked when will Syaoran realise his love for Sakura, that won't happen until . . . haha! Not telling ^_^ Sorrie - don't mean to be mean or anything but I don't want to give it all away.  
  
If any of ya peoplez have msn, tell me!!!!!!! I'd just love to chat with people from other places around the world and get to know what they're like. I'm on every weekday night and maybe weekends (mostly in da daytime thought). So remember that my email is:mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com 


	9. Another magical experience? chapter 7, p...

A new beginning - chapter 7, part A "Another magical experience?"  
  
Coco cookie: K everyone - my site has moved to http://www,angelfire.com/anime4/anime_freak2/home.html and it's got a whole new look. If ya wanna see what the colour card or Sakura looks like, it would be a good idea to visit my site and check 'em out. I just scanned on da fanart recently.  
  
Do people like it how a new chapter comes up each weekend? Or should I upload 3 or 4 chapters each month instead? That way u get to read a whole bunch of da storie at once instead of just a tini bit at a time. So . . . wat ya think about it? Tell me through a review or my email: mmm_lotsa_chocolate@hotmail.com. Don't be surprised if da person who replies is called "I.P freely" - dat's me.  
  
Key: da brackets are thoughts and da starry things indicate a new setting in da storie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tomoyo, while I was walking home with Syaoran-"  
  
"You walked home with Syaoran?!" Suddenly squealing filled the other end. "That is just so romantic!"  
  
Moving the phone a few centimetres away from her ear, Sakura sweatdropped. "Yes we did walk home together."  
  
Suddenly Kero who was sitting on her desk bolted up right. "You walked home with the brat?" he mouthed with his jaw wide open.  
  
Sakura sighed as she adjusted the phone. "Anyway, he said that life was rather boring these days - and I just thought that we could have a 'Welcome back' party for him!"  
  
"Sakura! That is just a wonderful idea!"  
  
"I already asked otusan and he says it's fine with him."  
  
"Does Touya mind? I mean he and Li-kun have never gotten on with each other."  
  
"Oh Touya's out for the night - and I'm sure we can have the whole thing cleaned up before he comes home." Twirling the phone cord around her fingers, Sakura added, "Do you think Eriol could help out? And Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi too?"  
  
"Ofcourse they will - but how about Asumi?"  
  
"Well he doesn't really know Syaoran yet. And I just thought that us primary friends could get together."  
  
[Not only that] Tomoyo thought with a smile [But Asumi and Li-kun just don't get along - except you don't realise.] "Do you want me to ring Eroil right now and we can do a three-way call with him?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
BRING BRING!  
  
Laying down his oven mitts on the kitchen table, Syaoran yelled, "Get the phone!" He should wait a few seconds first to see if Eroil would already get it, but past experiences told him that he wouldn't budge unless told to.  
  
Suddenly footsteps were heard and the phone stopped ringing.  
  
Realising that Eroil must have picked up the phone, Syaoran went back to his cooking. Then just as he was adding more ingredients into the mixing bowl, Eroil's talking interrupted his actions.  
  
"Why hello SAKURA - you sure are really nice to ring ME." Then looking toward the closed kitchen door, Eroil heard that the rapid mixing had stopped. [Hope you heard that my descendent.]  
  
~ In the kitchen . . . ~  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened - Sakura called Eroil? Why out of all people would she want to talk to him?  
  
"Ah yes, I missed you too."  
  
Syaoran dropped the spoon instantly. [She misses him?] Unknown to Syaoran, Eroil had covered up the mouthpiece while saying that.  
  
"If we start tomorrow straight after school then we'll have," Eroil suddenly paused.  
  
[Start what?] Syaoran walked slowly toward the kitchen door. Pressing one ear onto it, he listened intently to what was being said.  
  
"So we'll have to start it later each day because you and Naoko are training - sure, that's fine with me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So we'll have the party-"  
  
"Eroil!" Sakura and Tomoyo hissed.  
  
"Eh, I mean see each other. So we'll see each other on Saturday night. Which means we have only three days and Saturday morning to prepare it."  
  
"That's heaps of time!" Tomoyo assured.  
  
"But because Sakura and Naoko are out training, we can only meet with each other for about one hour each day - that isn't very much."  
  
"But with everyone's help, we'll get it done in time - I'm sure!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Okay then, it's fine with me SAKURA. And it'll just be loads of FUN-"  
  
"Why are you talking so loudly Eroil? We don't want Syaoran to know Tomoyo and I rang you," Sakua said puzzled.  
  
"Oh yes - we don't HIM to know do we? It's our PRIVATE secret."  
  
Trying her best not to crack up, Tomoyo couldn't help but let go a little snort of laughter. She didn't mind at all when Eroil didn't even say hi to her - she knew what he was trying to do. But Sakura being all dense didn't get one bit of it. Then clearing her throat, Tomoyo said, "I'll go phone the others okay?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
[Shit] Syaoran leaned even closer toward the door. He wanted to go grab the other phone so he could listen to what they were saying, but it was in his bedroom. And to get there, Eroil would absolutely see him.  
  
"Okay then, it's fine with me SAKURA. And it'll just be loads of FUN."  
  
[Fun? Are he and Sakura really seeing each other this Saturday night?] He could feel his blood running cold as he waited for the next piece of the conversation.  
  
"Oh yes - we don't HIM to know do we? It's our PRIVATE secret."  
  
[Him? He means me right?] Syaoran stood there leaning against the door. For seconds he waited intently but no more conversation was made. Suddenly his eyes narrowed [Could they have finished talkin-]  
  
BAM!  
  
Rubbing his sore head, Syaoran moaned. Eroil had just flung open the kitchen door and he, who had totally rested his body weight against it, collided with the floor. Finally finished with his moaning, he looked up and realised Eroil was staring down at him with the evil expression.  
  
Immediately he got up and dusted his clothes. "I, eh, was cooking," he stammered.  
  
Eroil smiled with the I-don't-believe-a-word-you're-saying look; making Syaoran turn an even redder shade.  
  
"Ah yes," Eroil said, "And I see we're having burnt chicken for dinner?" With that, he motioned to the oven that looked like it was on fire.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Placing the phone back onto the table, Sakura reached down to her desk drawer. Then just as she wrapped her fingers around the knob, her hand immediately slipped off.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Kero looked up from the video game he was playing (not before saving it). "What is it?"  
  
"Hoe - the desk, it's all . . . " Sakura paused as she rang a finger over it. But this time as she did so, there wasn't the weird slippery feel - or the strange power she had sensed in the air.  
  
Hovering beside her, Kero asked, "What?"  
  
Sakura opened the drawer. "Oh nothing - just a bug." Then she smiled reassuringly at him. But as her eyes fell onto the amethyst gem she kept inside, her heart jumped nervously. Was it just her or did she see the stone glow a little?  
  
* * * * *  
  
After school the next day . . .  
  
"Okay Naoko, we just have to zip to the school and back-"  
  
"You're joking! We're here at your place and we have to go back to school again?"  
  
Sakura placed an encouraging hand on Naoko's shoulder. "Come on! It won't be hard - we'll have lots of fun and become really fit."  
  
"But it's nearly 800 metres distance!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Ofcourse Naoko - I do this every morning when I'm late for school. Since the event you want to improve in is cross-country, 800 metres is a good distance to use as training. " Then she walked over to the end of the driveway waiting for Naoko to follow.  
  
Naoko sighed. "I really wish I don't have to do this . . . " Then reluctantly, she moved herself beside Sakura and got into a starting position for their long run.  
  
"Come on - we'll start this off with a fast run!" Sakura said as she immediately rushed off.  
  
~ A few seconds later . . . ~  
  
[Hoe! Where's Naoko?] Anxiously, Sakura stopped running and looked around her. For a while her eyes found nothing - until finally, a small dot came in view. As Sakura waited, the speck soon became clearer - until taking on the shape of Naoko. Until Naoko was right beside her again (panting and tired), Sakura began to run off again. "This time we'll just jog."  
  
~ Seconds later . . . ~  
  
"Um, we'll just do a fast walk then," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
~ Not too many seconds later . . . ~  
  
"Eh . . . let's just make this a slow stroll okay?" Sakura said as she sweatdropped a little.  
  
Just as she turned around, Naoko grabbed onto her hand. "Sakura," she said quietly, "I'm horrible at this aren't I?" Sighing, she let go and slumped herself onto the grass. "There's no way I can improve - I'm just a natural loser at sport."  
  
"Naoko," Sakura cried as she bent down to look at her, "Don't be silly, we just need to work on it a little more - today was just our first day, we have heaps more time to improve!"  
  
Still underneath, Sakura was rather surprised. It wasn't that Naoko was overweight or weak - she was perfectly healthy. [Then why is she having so much trouble?]  
  
"Anyway," Sakura said as she helped Naoko up, "Lets head home now - we've got to start preparing for the surprise party!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Looking up from the table, Tomoyo smiled. "Great! Now while you were gone, the rest of us already planned out the jobs each one must do."  
  
"We're doing the shopping!" Rika said excitedly as she grabbed onto Naoko's arm.  
  
"And you and I will be baking the special cake and organising desserts!" Chiharu said to Sakura.  
  
"I'll be directing and assuring that everything goes well," Tomoyo began.  
  
"And Takashi are I are in charge of the lighting and music," Eroil finished.  
  
Sakura's eyes swirled. "Hoe . . . How about the decorations then?"  
  
"We're all doing that together - but we'll start worrying about the decorations on Saturday morning," Tomoyo answered. Then motioning to the mountain of books on the coffee table, she said, "For now, we've got to start our researching. Taking out a couple thick, cook books, she handed it over to Sakura's open arms. "Hope you find something nice to make!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
Walking over to Chiharu, Sakura looked down at the cake she had found in the book. Sakura sweatdropped. "Hoe . . . " It was beautiful - but totally large and nearly impossible to make. Swirls of icing made her stomach turn - and probably Syaoran's too since it weren't made of chocolate.  
  
"We have to make chocolate cakes Chiharu - and if possible, make less difficult ones."  
  
Chiharu nodded as she flipped the page over. "I know - but I hate chocolate. And to think that we'll be slaving over plates and plates of that stuff," she made a face, "It really makes me sick."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hai - I don't love it that much either." Then just as she turned the page, her eyes fell onto the most perfect cake. It wasn't too large or too extravagant - but a cute, triple chocolate cake. The outside was covered in milk chocolate icing and flakes of white chocolate were sprinkled on top.  
  
"Chiharu! This one should be perfect!"  
  
Looking over what Sakura had found, Chiharu smiled. "And the heading proves it - 'A chocoholic's dream'".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next day at school in cooking class . . .  
  
Watching Mirano hang continuously over Syaoran made her totally sick - and now that she sat with them at lunch, it just seemed to get worse.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What?" Sakura practically shouted back. "I mean . . . yes?"  
  
"Wouldn't it just be fantastic if we made this seafood meal as the appetizer?" Asumi said as he pointed to the cookbook he was flipping through.  
  
"Hai - it's wonderful," Sakura replied sullenly. Glancing back to the corner where Mirano was happily chatting with Syaoran, Sakura felt her stomach drop. [I haven't had a chance to talk to him all day . . .]  
  
"Or do you like this one better?" Asumi persisted as he held up another page in the book for Sakura to see.  
  
"That's good as well."  
  
"So we can try to make this one as our first recipe?"  
  
Sakura nodded absentmindedly. "Hai . . . "  
  
Defeated, he leaned back on his chair and sighed. "Well since we all agree, then that'll be it." Then turning his eyes back on her, he frowned. [Eversince he came along, you never notice me anymore.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flying through the door, Sakura dumped her joggers onto the front porch. "Did you manage to get the ingredients for the cake?"  
  
Sitting by her coffee table with heaps of things cramped on it were all the rest of the gang. Looking up from her spot on the couch, Rika replied, "Sort of - I've got a few things, but not all. I've got the dessert food ready though."  
  
Sakura clasped her hands excitedly. "Everything's going to be so great on the night!"  
  
Finally Naoko entered the room as well. Slumping herself against the wall, Naoko closed her eyes wearily, "That was just so tiring . . . "  
  
"But you're getting better!" Sakura smiled encouragedly.  
  
"And because you're out training, you don't have to go shopping - so you should be grateful," Rika smiled. "Lugging back all this food is quite a challenge."  
  
"Well I'm happy with my part in this whole thing," Eroil said cheerfully as he continued to fiddle around with the light he seated on his lap. Rika must have bought it because it was one of those disco ones you would put up for a party. And by the amount of loose parts that were around him, it seemed he was damaging it rather then securing.  
  
"I never knew you liked working with electronics," Tomoyo commented as she glanced up from the sketches she was making.  
  
"I don't. But I like my part because if I do something wrong, you can't blame me since you know just as little." Then nodding his head in Takashi's direction, he added with the same wide grin, "It's entertaining to exchange thoughts with him as we work too."  
  
As if this had been planned, Takashi immediately held up one of the CDs he had in the pile in front of him. "Did you know that this song 'Love is ours', was the original story of a romantic tragedy between two lovers?"  
  
Everyone groaned - except Sakura who found this fascinating and thought it was true. "Hoe! Really?"  
  
Takashi nodded seriously. "The lovers were named Homeo and Duliet - and their famous history together was captured by this song. Because a evil witch had placed a curse of these two people and-"  
  
"Come on Sakura!" Chiharu said hurriedly as she went into the kitchen, "We've got lots of work to do!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Hai!' Then grabbing her bag off the couch, she went off after Chiharu. But just as she took another step, she suddenly lost her footing and tripped.  
  
"Sakura! You all right?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
Rubbing her sore behind (politest word I could think of) Sakura nodded slowly. [This is the second time something weird had happened to me - could it be another clow card? I mean, I felt it too - the sense of magic was in the air.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Next day in a maths lesson . . .  
  
All she could hear was Mirano's outrageous flirting and the hundreds of compliments that were purred to Syaoran. Every time she tried to talk to or greet Syaoran, Mirano would always cut her off and start telling him about something embarrassing that Sakura did in the past.  
  
Slumping down further in her seat, Sakura sighed. Did life have to further upset her by making her study maths today?  
  
"Miss Kinomoto! You expect to just lie there through this whole lesson eh? Not even bothered to get out your books I see."  
  
Sakura flushed. Hurriedly she reached into her bag and took out her textbooks - and with regret - slammed it onto the table in her haste. Instantly the loud sound echoed through the room.  
  
"Any school property that shall be damaged will have to be paid for," Ono sensei continued coldly.  
  
"Hai." Sakura bowed her head, trying to stay cool and stop herself from making further mistakes.  
  
"I expect the student to at least have enough manners to look at me while speaking. Of course, someone as rude and disappointing as you can never fulfill that."  
  
So much for not making further mistakes.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. He loved picking on her - he just loved to single her out of everyone and make her seem like a fool.  
  
"Now I believe you where late for school today - as I heard from my star pupil," he paused as he cast a sickening smile at Mrano. Instantly, Mirano stopped snickering and smiled back angelically. She enlarged her brown eyes and batted her eyelashes a few times to confirm her 'sweet' nature.  
  
Turning back to Sakura, he said, "I don't think this type of behaviour is in any way appropriate, therefore you should see the-"  
  
"I think you have wasted a lot of this lesson's time. Could we just begin with the maths?"  
  
Everyone glanced startled at the person who just spoke - Syaoran. Sakura's eyes widened [What does he think he's doing? He'll never be let off by the sensei after this.] As if reading her thoughts, he suddenly turned his gaze on her.  
  
Ono sensei narrowed his eyes. "Very well - you are right." Then turning to the blackboard, he began to write up some problems.  
  
Making sure that the teacher was not looking, Sakura hissed, "Syaoran! He's going to torture you for the rest of your life!"  
  
He shrugged. "What? And let him continue to scorn you?" He watched her expression turn speechless and just as immediately, she reddened. He wasn't surprised she was totally amazed - he was a bit too. [I just suddenly got the feeling i had to help her - that it is my job to protect her.]  
  
"Arigato," Sakura finally said as she smiled gratefully. They hadn't spoken all yesterday - and suddenly, he was sticking up for her against the meanest teacher.  
  
"Will Mr Li please come here to solve the first problem for the class?"  
  
On the board was written a most complex algebra question - Sakura's eyes immediately swirled as she looked it over. Calmly, Syaoran got out of his seat and walked over to the blackboard. As he approached, Ono sensei handed over a piece of chalk and folded his arms. His (talking about da teacher) mole like face looked even more hideous with the mean smile he had planted on.  
  
After looking over the problem for a few seconds, Syaoran swiftly wrote 34 on the board. "I'm done,' he said calmly as he handed back the chalk.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Walking into her lounge, Sakura gasped. There was a large disco ball attached in the middle of the room and smaller lights around the place. Beside her, Naoko also gasped. "It's so professional!"  
  
"Nice isn't it?' Tomoyo smiled, "Eroil-kun fixed this all up before he had to go to basketball training."  
  
Sakura nodded as she pulled on an apron over her jogging outfit. "Did you get all the ingredients Rika?"  
  
"Is it that hard to see?" Rika joked as she motioned to the pile of food on the dining table.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Help me carry this stuff over so we can sort it out," Chiharu said as she began taking some ingredients over to the kitchen area.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Go in. Just knock and go in.] At this thought he unlatched the gate and took a step forward.  
  
[No - stay right here.] Immediately he drew back and closed the gate.  
  
[But something's going on in there - she's keeping something from me.] Sighing, he opened the gate again. [Everyday Eroil would go to her place after school - exactly what's going on? I need to find out - maybe there's a problem--]  
  
Suddenly Syaoran closed his eyes. [I'm sure I just felt something - it's clow power.] Today during lunch, he had seen Sakura fall just while walking on the concrete. [How could a gymnast and a dancer like her just trip like that?]. Not only that, but he had sensed the same power as he did now.  
  
[Well that settles it - I'm going in.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay Sakura, I'll start with making the chocolate covering."  
  
Sakura nodded. Then reaching for a large bowl, she began reading off the cookbook. "Two eggs . . . "  
  
"Here!" Immediately Rika handed them to her.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Arigato!" Taking one egg in her hand, she tapped it lightly on the side of the bowl, pulled it open, then let the egg yolk slip out. Reaching out for the second egg, she suddenly felt something weird was going on - like the atmosphere around her suddenly tensed up. Sakura paused as she tried to find the source if it with her magic - but the feeling disappeared.  
  
"Eh, is something wrong Sakura?" Chiharu asked slowly.  
  
"Hoe? Oh nothing." Hurriedly Sakura tapped the other egg and went back to her cooking. With both egg yolk in the bowl, Sakura bent down to get an egg beater - then just as she did so, there was the same weird feeling, and a sudden force of power.  
  
Losing her footing, Sakura tripped - her hand collided with the bowl, bringing it down with her and emptying the yolk onto her head.  
  
"HOE!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You're covered in egg yolk!"  
  
"Did you know that egg yolk was considered to have healing powers?"  
  
Lifting the bowl off her head, Sakura sat there stumped. She could feel the yolk oozing down her hair and onto the rest of her body. "Yuuuuccck!"  
  
Then to make matters worse, the doorbell suddenly rang.  
  
"Don't worry - I'll get it," Tomoyo assured. But once she looked through the 'hole' (da thingy u look through 2 see who it is) she immediately ran back.  
  
"It's Li-kun!" she hissed.  
  
Sakura paled. "W-why's he here?"  
  
"Dunno. I'll go talk to him," Rika said - but Sakura held her back.  
  
'You can't!" Sakura mouthed, "He's not supposed to know any of you are here."  
  
"So you're going to answer the door?" Chiharu mouthed back.  
  
Wiping as much yolk off her as possible, Sakura nodded. Without waiting for another word, she went over to the door and opened it.  
  
Standing outside was Syaoran - dressed casually in a white shirt and khaki pants. "Hey Sakura, I just wanted - what happened to you?!"  
  
Wiping her gooey, wet hair off her forehead, Sakura faked a laugh. "Hoe? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"Fine?" Syaoran dipped his finger into one of the puddles of yolk that were on her apron. Rubbing it between his fingers, he wrinkled his nose. "This is egg." Turning his dark brown eyes on her, he narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"N-nothing," Sakura stammered. "I have egg on me because I heard that it's good for skin - so I tried it out."  
  
Syaoran folded his arms. "Why's it on your clothes then?"  
  
"Hoe! Um, because egg is good for getting rid of stains - so I tried that out too." With that, Sakura began scrubbing her apron and then showed it to him "See? Not one stain in sight - I told you it works."  
  
"Because there never were any stains - just egg yolk."  
  
"Hoe! No-"  
  
"You're hiding something from me Sakura - what is going on?" He took another step closer until he totally towered over her. "Remember that you can't take on the forces by yourself, you need my help."  
  
At his words, Sakura broke into a fit of giggles. "It's not that Syaoran!"  
  
"Then . . . " Syaoran's face paled. [Then does that mean she and Eroil have been . . .]  
  
"Syaoran, I can't tell you right now. But I swear I'm not doing anything risky - what I am doing is something I'm sure you'll like when you find out." Then with the gorgeous smile planted on her face, Sakura began to close the door, "Just make sure you can be here on Saturday night okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Getting up from the door she had fallen on, Sakura groaned. This was absolutely a clow card - over and over, it would make her suddenly trip or slid on perfectly stable grounds.  
  
"Sakura! Are you all right?" Naoko exclaimed.  
  
Holding onto her sore head, Sakura forced a smile. "Yep - that didn't hurt one bit." Then from the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a flash of blue - the card! Sakura bit her lip; there was no way she could capture it with all of them in here.  
  
Reading her expression, Tomoyo came to the rescue. "Wow! We've gotten so much done today - why don't we go home earlier to rest? We have a big day ahead of us!"  
  
Picking up their bags, Rika and Chiharu nodded agreement. "Hope you have a good night then!" they called on their way out.  
  
"Bye!" Naoko added.  
  
"Did you know that saying goodbye was another way of-"  
  
"Come on Takashi - you'd better leave before they decide to chuck you out," Chiharu sighed.  
  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo," Sakura smiled.  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo replied cheerfully, "I know how to handle people and you know how to handle cards."  
  
"They're gone! FINALLY!" Zipping down the stairs, Kero flew into the kitchen and flung himself onto the fridge. "Glorious food . . . ice cream . . . oh how I have missed you!" he cried.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Kero, we need to capture a card now-"  
  
"No! I forgot to bring the costume I just made!" Tomoyo gasped. ("And you think I'm weird . . . " Kero muttered.)  
  
Reaching into her pocket, Sakura grasped the amethyst stone. Some how or the other, it gave her a feeling of security and confidence.  
  
As if it knew that they were waiting for it, the card stopped hiding everywhere and came into clear view. It was rather short with bright red cheeks; it wore huge spotted overalls ("Probably encountered the colour," Kero commented) and had on a clownish hat that covered most of it's plaits. Seeing them, it began giggling and it's eyes became nothing but mere lines (a lot like Takashi).  
  
Sakura brought out her magical key and chanted the spell - soon it became her pink staff. But when her hands reached into her deck of cards, Sakura realised a problem. They were fighting in her lounge - where any damage would cause Eroil's hard work to be wasted. Plus Otusan and Oniichan were to be home any moment . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: Was this chapter boring? And not only that but I had to also cut this chapter in half as well - why?  
  
Because (A) It was getting too long. And (B) my schedule is to get one chapter up every weekend - I was a bit behind this time because I had a huge drama competition at school. It went for like aaaggggeeessss.  
  
Yo Jared! It's just way kool talking to u - you always answer da questions I put up in every chapter. So u go 4 Germany eh? Well their goalkeeper is actually one of da best in da world - but he some how totally suxed dat night and gave his powers to the Brazilian goalie. Hope I was able to add more action in this chapter - but it'll mostly be in da next chapter.  
  
Thanx everyone 4 reviewing! You're just too nice ^_^ sniff . . . sniff . . .  
  
Did people hear about da Bali bomb thingy? SCARY! I live just a few minutes away from Sydney Harbour - and my highschool has been getting these bomb scare messages. Could someone really be trying to blow up North Sydney Girls High? AHHH!  
  
I love AVRIL! Yo Canadians out there - you have got one of the koolest singers! Did anyone hear her song Sk8er Boi? Way good!!! I also love Eminem, Blue, Selwyn, Enrique - actually there's too many ^_^ It wasn't until this year's Arias that I knew Australia's got some pretty kool singers as well. Oh, and I love da song 'Round round' by Sugarbabes. 


	10. A little more about you, chapter 7, part...

A new beginning - chapter 7, part B "A little bit more about you"  
  
Coco cookie: YESSS! New readers - I'm so happy ^_^ Now . . . if ya wanna see wat da colour card or Sakura in her uniform looks like, just visit my site and you can see da fanart I drew.  
  
I apologise if da last chapter was a bit boring - but everything that happens is there for a reason. These will lead onto other events that I have already planned out.  
  
I am in the most crappiest mood right now - why? Cause I have this stupid music performance thingy at skool which I will get marked on. And da piece I'm playing sounds like total shit. Which is y right now, I am like swearing my head off - !@%#$&%@^~$%!%%@!^$^!!^$@&!^!@^$*&^(#Q^!%!  
  
Key: The brackets are thoughts and the starry things indicate a new setting in the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura! Use the firey or something!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Hoe! But I'll damage all the work we did - not to mention I'll destroy my home!"  
  
"Well you got to do something!" Kero cried.  
  
Gribbing onto her staff tightly, Sakura frowned. Which card could she use? Watching the Slip bounce around the room giggling and smiling happily, she realised that it wasn't very fast. [At least that'll make it easier to catch then the Colour.]  
  
Suddenly her mind decided on the right card to use - just in time too, as Slip focused it's attention on her. It placed both hands above its forehead and soon began to glow a luminous blue. At the same time, Sakura took out one of her cards. "Sword! Grant me your power!" As her staff struck the card, it immediately took the shape of the sword.  
  
"I thought you said not to harm the room," Tomoyo exclaimed as she videotaped from the corner.  
  
"I can control how much power I use with the sword," Sakura replied confidently.  
  
Suddenly the Slip launched its attack; its glow expanded until it hit the walls of the room. As if someone had done a polishing job, everything turned out shiny and looked rather jelly-like.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened - exactly what did it just do? As if reading her thoughts, the Slip began to smile devilishly, its large bluish eyes disappearing into the slits once more.  
  
"I don't know what you find so funny," Sakura exclaimed impatiently, "But you're about to get what you deserve!" Quickly she launched forward at it - but once her feet left it's original spot on the ground and touched somewhere else, she immediately tripped. "HOE!"  
  
"Well, at least we know what it just did," Kero sweatdropped.  
  
"You could help, you know," Sakura cried irritated. Firmly she placed a hand onto the ground, and was getting ready to lift herself up - when the slippery floor caused her to just collapse again.  
  
This time planning to backflip into a standing position, Sakura raised her legs to get ready. In a flash she moved her legs behind her head and was just about to stand up - when she lost her footing and fell. Finding this very funny, the Slip began to laugh loudly. It, Sakura realised enviously, was easily walking around on the slippery floor it had created.  
  
Trying once more to get up - but with no prevail - Sakura cried, "Kero! Help me!"  
  
Suddenly the sound of jiggling keys were heard - someone was about to open the door. As if understanding the danger of being seen, the Slip stopped laughing. Then raising its arms once more, this time the power it had placed upon the room went back to its awaiting hands. Then suddenly, it just disappeared.  
  
At the same time, Touya opened the door and came in. "You were so loud Kaijiu that I could hear you outside." He grinned, then seeing her sprawled on the floor, his expression soon changed.  
  
"Hoe - I was looking for the earring I lost," Sakura babbled as she hurriedly got to her feet.  
  
"You don't wear earrings."  
  
Sakura reddened. [Out of all the excuses, I just had to come up with that one. Not only that, but that's the second time today I came up with stupid lies.]  
  
Not bothered to question her any more, Touya just walked in the direction of the kitchen. But . . . he didn't notice the lights that were hung up on the ceiling . . .  
  
BAM!  
  
"@#%@!"  
  
"Touya!"  
  
Rubbing his sore head, Touya yelled, "Who the hell put those up there?!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault you have to be so tall," Sakura retorted. "Anyway, if you weren't such an idiot and noticed that they were there, then you would never have fallen into them."  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy," Touya muttered. Then heading into the kitchen, he said, "Well I'm getting a drink - it might cure my headache as well."  
  
Tomoyo poked Sakura. In a rather worried voice, she whispered, "We did clean up all the yolk didn't we-"  
  
SLIIIIIDDDDD! BAAAMMMMM!  
  
"No, I don't think so . . . " Sakura replied as she sweatdropped. Hurriedly they ran into the kitchen to see what happened.  
  
Groaning and now rubbing his sore head and butt, Touya stumbled as he tried to get up.  
  
Worriedly, Sakura went to help position him. "Are you all right-"  
  
"Me all right!? You think falling into the fridge and having my back collide with the stove is all right?!"  
  
"Hoe! I didn't mean-"  
  
"What have you done to the place while I was gone?! It's like a mine field!" There was a moment of silence as he tried to calm down a bit. "Oh well," he sighed, "I'll just get myself a drink and I'll forget all about this."  
  
Stumbling toward the fridge, he pulled it wide open. "Now, I'll get myself - HOLY COW! Who crammed in this cake?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You can't have that next to that - you can't!"  
  
Eroil stopped pining up the green streamers. "What?" He wasn't the only one that was surprised; everyone else stopped working and also watched what was going on. No one ever saw Tomoyo angry - this was just totally strange.  
  
Stomping her foot hard on the ground, Tomoyo cried furiously, "You can't have the green with the yellow - it's a disgrace to fashion! No one puts green with yellow - it's totally not in!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped - so that was it. Trust Tomoyo to worry over something like that. Turning back to her part of the job, Sakura continued to separate the peonies into nice glass pots and then pop in an assortment of other flowers. Lavenders . . . Cherry blossoms . . . Sakura breathed in their nice aroma. Every smell, every sight just made her think about tonight. [Maybe tonight he'll finally admit that he loves me - maybe all this time he was just waiting for the right time.] Sakura giggled. [What better night to tell me then this one? There'll be music to dance to, candle-lit meals . . . ]  
  
Suddenly the clock struck - it was noon already! Which meant that . . .  
  
"Here Sakura," Naoko said as she handed over three beautifully decorated invitations, "Go and give them out now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Skating happily down the sidewalks, Sakura paused just outside the flats. She had delivered the invitations to both Asumi and Mirano - now leaving only Syaoran.  
  
[It's good that he's out for soccer practice] Sakura thought as she popped the invitation into his mailbox. Then turning around, she prepared to skate back home.  
  
"What's with the letter?"  
  
"HOE?!" In her surprise, Sakura practically fell off her roller skates - she managed to just stay on with a few wild hand movements.  
  
With his eyes still on the envelope, he said, "What's this about?" He was still in his soccer uniform and his sport bag hung over his shoulder.  
  
Sakura remained speechless. "W-when you'd get there?"  
  
"Soccer practice ended early. I was walking home when I saw you just outside my apartment." Then continuing to flick the envelope around in his hand, he said, "Now answer my question."  
  
Sakura glanced at her watch. It was only 12:45! He wasn't supposed to open the letter until like 4:00!  
  
"Well?" he repeated impatiently. "Are you ev - Hey! Give that back!"  
  
Holding the letter protectively behind her back, Sakura shook her head firmly. "You're not supposed to know about this until later!"  
  
He folded his arms as an amused expression arose on his face. "Then why'd you hand it out so early?"  
  
"Hoe! Because I didn't think you would be back all ready!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "You want to give me something but now you won't let me read it-"  
  
"You can read it," Sakura interrupted, "But just not now." Seeing that Syaoran was about to say something, she added as she narrowed her eyes, "And you were going to open it ahead of time weren't you?"  
  
Stammering, Syaoran replied, "Well . . . um . . . no way . . . I would never think of doing that!"  
  
With the envelope still behind her back, Sakura giggled. "You're a horrible liar Syaoran!" she teased.  
  
"Well you should see yourself," Syaoran retorted. Then putting on a girlish voice, he said, "Egg yolk is good for your skin, and it gets rid of stains -"  
  
Sakura flushed a bright red. "Syaoran! Shut up!" As she yelled, her arm moved slightly and Syaoran immediately reached out to grab the envelope off her. With a satisfied grin on his face, he began to wave it in front of her. "Do you want this?" he said tauntingly as his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as she hurriedly reached out to grab it - but he instantly raised his arm and there was no way that she could get to it. It wasn't that she was short - but he was extremely tall for his age.  
  
"That's not fair!" Sakura complained as she looked helplessly at the envelope. Folding her arms and pouting, Sakura glared at him. "Just because you're tall -"  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't be trusted?" Letting his arm fall back beside him, Syaoran looked squarely at her. "I promise I won't open this until . . .when do you want?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Syaoran sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Fine, fine. I won't open it till then - happy now?"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes as she examined him. Could he be trusted? Then sticking out her right pinky, Sakura smiled. "Swear it upon a pinky promise?"  
  
Looking at her, Syaoran blinked twice. [She still does that? It's so childish - but then again . . . she looks cute.]  
  
"Very well," Syaoran sighed as he locked his pinky with hers, "It's a promise. A pinky promise."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's with the draggy clothes Sakura?" Mirano taunted. "I thought you said this was a formal party?"  
  
Sakura flushed. Since the morning, she just wore an oversized - but comfy - sweater over a blue skirt. In comparison, Mirano had on a beautiful red dress. It hung from one shoulder with ease and swept to her other arm in a most sophisticated way. Keeping most of her hair in place, was a pretty rose clip that matched her dress perfectly. Twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment, Sakura replied, "I'll be changing soon - this is only for now."  
  
Seating herself comfortably on the couch, Mirano yawned. "Yes, yes, like I really care." Then glancing at the clock, she asked, "And when exactly are we going to surprise hunky Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura's mouth hung open in shock. [After all the work WE did, she just takes advantage of this whole thing.] Clenching her fist, Sakura felt like killing herself. [Exactly why did I want to invite her again?] "At seven when the party starts," Sakura muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why, won't Syaoran be disappointed when he realises that no one is interested in welcoming him then me?" Mirano smiled as she puffed up her hair. "We're just so close now Sakura - we are such good friends."  
  
Sakura immediately began shooting daggers in Mirano's direction; actually, she would have strangled her if Tomoyo and Asumi had not held her back.  
  
"So for the next three hours, we're doing nothing?" Mirano continued as she began checking out her nails.  
  
"You could just glance around at the decorations - they're very entertaining," Asumi said hurriedly as he pretended to be absorbed in it. 'You did a great job Sakura," he added to make sure she was still sane.  
  
Mirano smirked. "Oh don't try to impress her Asumi - it's obvious this is the work of amateurs. Why, I could have done a better job with my eyes closed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glancing at the windows, he realised they were all dark. There was no sound either - the atmosphere was totally silent. Digging his hands into his pockets, he frowned. Were they trying to trick him? Or did he just read the letter wrong?  
  
Flipping open the now-wrinkled envelope, he looked inside. His eyes skimmed the text until they found useful information: Be at my house at 7:00 tonight. Don't be early - don't be late!  
  
He could almost see her happy face smiling and giggling if she was to say this. [So . . . I didn't read it wrong. They must be in there.] Walking up the door slowly, he reached out a hand to knock. But as his hands touched the door, it swung open by itself; it was not locked. Syaoran moved his arms in front of him, just in case of any danger. Then suddenly . . .  
  
"WELCOME BACK TO JAPAN SYAORAN!"  
  
Some cries of Li-kun replaced the Syaoran, but overall it was a mass of noise and caught him by total surprise. Lights suddenly switched on; the stunning disco ball moving around in the center and other colourful lights dancing around the room.  
  
"Oh Syaoran darling!" Mirano called out sweetly as she got to the door first and stood blocking the others from view. "I -"  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"We," Mirano sighed - then back to her sing-song voice, she said, "organised this party just for you!" With a giant smile, she grabbed him by the arm and led him in. "Aren't you just so surprised?" she purred.  
  
He nodded dumbfounded. [Everything . . . they did this for me?] The lights were spectacular - but the decorations were even more stunning. There was a huge sign hanged up on the wall with 'Welcome back' on it. It had carefully painted peonies and streaks of green that he loved. Gold and silver balloons hung around the ceiling and streamers of many colours - especially green - were hung up everywhere. The smell of peonies and other flowers tickled his nose and with the dreamy music that Takashi had put on, the place was just wonderful.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
He glanced to his left where the sound came from - and immediately he could feel himself gaping. He had always seen her in a ponytail these days - but today she left it out again. The light reflected its glossiness and the way it fell gracefully onto her back. Then there was her dress - completely white and it hung from around her neck. It was simple, with only the material around her chest more detailed. It had sequins sewed on, which held the silky material in place - but still, it was designed to hang over in silky layers and reveal some cleavage.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Although we held this party a week after you came back . . . I know it's rather silly. But, we all just want to show you that we are truly happy you're back . . . and that we've missed you over the years." Sakura paused as she stared down at her feet. [What would he say? Did I embarrass him too much? Maybe I went overboard . . .]  
  
Suddenly applause filled the room. "Sakura," Tomoyo exclaimed as she dabbed her eyes, "That was just so sweet! You always come up the nicest things."  
  
Then everyone became silent as they waited for Syaoran's reply. "I agree," he said quietly. Focused his gaze straight at her, his brown eyes boring into her green ones. Then . . . he smiled.  
  
Seeing this, Mirano hurriedly grabbed onto his arm. "Come on Syaoran! I'm bored - dance with me!" Without waiting for a reply, she pulled him away from Sakura.  
  
Watching the two of them go, Sakura didn't care. She felt like she was walking on air and that she only knew of happiness in her world. [He had smiled - genuinely - and he had smiled at me.] Resting a hand on her pounding heart, Sakura smiled. [And who cares if Mirano got to him first and took all the credit? A smile is all I need to know we're now equal.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Again, Mirano snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She then closed her eyes and whispered a few words that only he could hear.  
  
Grumbling, Sakura glared at them. They had at least four dances now and for everyone, Mirano would keep him to herself. Even Syaoran, she noticed, was getting sick of being forced to dance. Suddenly, she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. Immediately she yelped - but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"You're never going to enjoy this party if you spend your time watching them," Asumi said. As always, he looked slick and cool in his clothes; a white shirt that opened slightly in the front to reveal his muscular chest, and some baggy but more formal black pants. Resting his head on her shoulder and with the irresistible smile planted on his face, he said huskily, "This is your favourite song right?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she looked down at him. She could feel herself blushing with him so close to her as they both sat on the couch. The lights in this area was also dimmed, with only the disco ones turned on - their colours decorating and dancing around the room.  
  
"Then why not catch some of it before it ends?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Hoe?! You mean . . . "  
  
"Yes I do." Placing his drink on the table, he looked at her. His black hair was tied up loosely in a ponytail and it's darkness set off his eyes perfectly. "Think of it Sakura - we're both doing nothing and I've always dreamed of dancing with you." Taking one of her hands in his, he smiled. "Care to dance beautiful girl?"  
  
Glancing between him and the many people on the dance floor, Sakura made her decision. She saw how happily Tomoyo and Eroil were dancing together - and Rika and Naoko too. By the look of all the hints Chiharu was giving, she was trying to get Takashi to stop his job as DJ and take her for a dance. [So why am I missing out on such a chance?]  
  
Smiling, Sakura said, "Hai Asumi - I'd love to." With that, she let him lead her into the spotlight. Without hesitation, Asumi immediately took her into his arms, holding onto her by her tiny waist. Together the two of them danced in with the music and curved in and out of the other people there.  
  
"We really should do this more often," Asumi whispered in her ear. He tightened his grip on her, "I love the feeling of you in my arms."  
  
Sakura blushed. Pounding him gently on the chest, she exclaimed, "I don't know how you always manage to do that Asumi - but I wish you'd stop it."  
  
He laughed. "I won't stop playing romeo till you turn to total mush in my arms."  
  
Watching from the side, Syaoran swore under his breath. How dare he! Making sure that none of them could see him, he danced closer to them - now being only a few metres apart.  
  
"Syaoran! Stop it!"  
  
"What?" he roared instantly. When he looked up, he realised that Sakura and Asumi were now staring at him. [Shit - so close.]  
  
"You're digging your hand into my hair - and you don't have to be so touchy over it!" Mirano huffed. Raising one hand to her head, she whined, "Why are you totally dragging me over the place? I can't even touch the floor with you holding me like this!"  
  
"Opps!' Syaoran hurriedly let go of her.  
  
Taking out a mini mirror, Mirano began smoothing out her hair. "I think I'll go fix this up," she said as she walked toward the bathroom. Then giving Sakura a meaningful glance, she added, "Don't even think about it."  
  
Sighing in relief, Syaoran sat down in one of the chairs. [About time she left me alone.] Then turning his full attention onto Sakura and Asumi, he watched them for a while. Realising with clenched fists, Asumi always whispered some sort of comment that made Sakura blush and go weak in the knees. In his annoyance, he had not noticed he had crushed the can of soda to bits - until the drink spilled over his pants. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. At the same time, he heard Asumi say something.  
  
"Sakura! Where are you going?"  
  
Rushing up the stairs, Sakura called behind her back, "Um . . . I got to check on my . . . um . . . stuff!"  
  
Getting up from his seat, Syaoran narrowed his eyes. She had sensed something - actually, he had too.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura! It's there!" Kero pointed to the balcony - on it sat the spirit Slip. Just like before, it was dressed in it's clown-like clothes and when smiling, its eyes disappeared into slits.  
  
She nodded in reply - she had sensed it herself. Taking out the key from her neck, she chanted, "The key that hides the forces of stars, show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!"  
  
Once the staff settled into her palm, the Slip laughed and immediately jumped out of sight.  
  
"It went onto the roof," Sakura exclaimed. Together, she and Kero ran to the balcony. Instantly he zipped to the top. "Do you need a lift?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Iie! I can manage this one." Drawing out a card from her deck, she threw it up into the air. "Jump! Lend me your powers! Release!" Quickly she leaped onto the roof, joining Kero and facing the Slip. But she realised, that with her dress, it was harder to move around properly.  
  
Suddenly like before, the Slip raised its hands above its head and soon, a glow hit the roof. Prepared for this, Sakura brought out the fly just in time.  
  
"Great Sakura! Now just weaken it!" Kero shouted. But while Sakura had turned around to listen to him, the Slip launched its second attack. This time it was different; it raised its hands like before but when the blast came out, it was a giant glowing ball.  
  
Turning around just then, the ball hit her full blast. It was like a huge shock at first - like someone had just whacked her with a bat. But then she felt weird - she was slowly being pushed inside! Sakura had to let Fly return to its card form, as the ball was too small to let her fly around - but she soon regretted her move.  
  
Falling to the bottom of the ball, she tried to get up - but with no luck. It was dead slippery and there was no way she could get up without toppling over. She could breathe - but the way the ball kept turning and moving made her sick. [This card is totally unpredictable] Sakura thought annoyed [No wonder it dresses like a clown.] As if she had spoken too soon, the ball suddenly vanished. For a moment she just felt relieved to be out and her head stopped being dizzy - but then she felt it, she was falling! The ball had carried her off the roof and had decided to drop her there.  
  
Frozen with fright, Sakura screamed. "Kero!!!! Help!!!!" In her shock, she had dropped the staff onto the roof.  
  
As she fell, she could feel her hair whipping at her face and her heart beating uncontrollably. Looking up, she saw Keroberus frantically trying to reach her - but it was far too late. [I can't do anything without my staff - there's no way I can live through this.] Expecting the last painful drop, it never came. Then suddenly she felt herself moving up with someone warm holding her.  
  
"You can open your eyes," Syaoran said simply as he jumped from one tree branch to the other.  
  
"I'm afraid to be dead," Sakura replied as she still kept her eyes firmly shut. "But . . . since you came -"  
  
"You would have been dead if I hadn't come," he cut in icily as they stopped on the highest branch nearest to the roof. Forcing her to look at him, he shook her. "What did you think you were doing?" he shouted. "Don't you know by now that you can't handle these cards on your own?"  
  
Sakura stared at him, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but he ignored her. Taking out his sword and one of the cards, he yelled, "Thunder! Come to my aid!" (As you can see, this is nothing like the English or Japanese incantation - but I reckon the English one sux and the Japanese one I don't noe very well. So I just made up my own - sorry about this)  
  
The immense power struck the Slip and it became unconscious. Immediately the roof went back to its normal state and Syaoran leaped onto it. For a moment Sakura waited to see if he would come back to pick her up, but he didn't. Gathering up her dress, she made the way to the roof by herself.  
  
"Seal it," he instructed immediately.  
  
"Hey! Why are you the boss all of a sudden?!" Kero yelled angrily. "No one talks to my mistress like that!"  
  
"No its all right," Sakura interrupted. But secretly, she found his behaviour very annoying too. Then as she raised her staff, she realised something - she had forgotten the gem!  
  
"What's wrong with you? Can't you seal it all ready?" Syaoran cried impatiently.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I forgot to bring the gem -"  
  
"You forgot?!" Syaoran yelled. Throwing his arms in the air, he cried, "I can't believe this! 6 years have passed between us but you're still the same idiot, weakling and total crybaby. Does that head of yours contain anything? Or are you such a stupid dimwit that you can't even remember something like that?!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in total shock. He never spoke like that to her - how could he be so mean? Her lips trembled and before she could hold it back, tears began falling down her cheek. Hurriedly she looked away in hope that he would not see. Then in utter silence, she brought out the jump once more and used it to bring her down to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her vision was blurred by all her tears that just kept falling. Blindly she stumbled around her room looking for the amtheyst stone. Reaching out to her drawer, she opened it weakly and wrapped her fingers around the gem. For a moment, she just cupped it to her chest as she continued to sob. [Stop crying! He was right - I'm nothing but a crybaby. I'm nothing but weak - I'm nothing but stupid. But all the same . . . I wished it didn't have to come from him. And why did it have to happen today? After all those days that I have worked so hard to organise this party and make him feel wanted, he just blows up at me like that.]  
  
Then reluctantly, she walked toward the door and headed down the hall till she reached the other room. All the way she could hear the fighting that was going on between Kero and Syaoran, but for once, she didn't care about helping Syaoran out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slowly he opened the door, and winced as it screeched. [So much for surprising her] he thought disappointed. But she just stood there on the balcony staring at the night sky, pretending he wasn't there. [After what I said, I don't deserve to ever have her speak to me again] he thought bitterly. [What a fool I was - espacilly after all she did for me.]  
  
Timidly, he walked into the dark room - the only light that shone in were the rays of the moon. He looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression.  
  
Knowing what he was trying to do, Sakura averted her gaze to the floor avoiding all eye contact. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and she was still very upset over what he had said.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Syaoran said in an over emphasised voice, "Wow! This chocolate cake is just delicious! Everyone just loves it - they're all eating platefuls of it downstairs." [In other words, would you please come down? You've been up here for over an hour - and you haven't eaten anything.]  
  
Sakura made no reply as she continued to stare down at the floor.  
  
Holding out another piece of cake he had brought along, he said rather embarrassed, "Um - would you like to try some? I brought you a piece." He could feel himself reddening - he never bothered to do this stuff for anyone.  
  
Sakura shook her head slightly. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
  
Syaoran frowned. [Just tell me you hate me Sakura - shout at me, scream at me - I don't care. I just hate it when you hide your feelings from me - when you try to be strong and keep down a deep pain that you need to share.]  
  
"Well . . . like I said before, I love this cake you made!" he said again.  
  
"Chiharu helped as well."  
  
"Eh yeah . . . well I love the way you used white chocolate to make the little rocks."  
  
"They're flowers Syaoran," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Oh yes!" he stammered, "Of course! Did I say rocks? I meant . . . um . . . " He stopped, frantically mumbling to himself to try and think of something.  
  
Finally turning around to look at him, Sakura smiled slightly. "Like I said in the morning, you're a horrible liar." For a moment, they just stared at each other, then she motioned to the spot beside her. "Come and watch the stars with me Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he replied. [She's talking to me again!] Rather nervously, he stood beside her on the balcony. The sky was really beautiful - stars dominated every corner and with the full moon right in the center, it was even more stunning.  
  
After an awkward period of silence, Sakura spoke. "Tonight is very beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Syaoran leaned carelessly on the rail. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Which star do you like best?"  
  
Sakura smiled. She pointed up a small star somewhere in the background. "That one. It isn't as large or sparkling as the others, but every few seconds, it will suddenly light up and outshine all the others." Rubbing her bare arms, Sakura said softly, "I bet that star has a soul more unique and beautiful then all the others - and at certain times, it will reveal its true self."  
  
There was a silence again - but this time it was a time of thought and understanding. [A soul more unique and beautiful then all the others . . .] her words still seemed to repeat in his mind - like the wind was carrying it around in the breeze. Studying Sakura as she still gazed up at the sky, he thought about what she had just said. [I guess those words are perfect for describing you . . .]  
  
Her eyes were still red - but she still looked as breathtaking as she did before. There was just something about her that no one could ever match - her purity, her kindness, her elegance - they were all something only she possessed.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I really want to say that I didn't mean what I said a moment ago - I was just being really stupid. It was just some stress I was facing that made me loose my self-control." [Yeah - the stress of losing you and seeing you die. That's all - nothing too painful for me. All I felt was as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest and someone was stabbing me in the guts.]  
  
"It's all right," Sakura replied with a smile, "You were right about some things. I always cry for no reason don't I? I'm just a weakling and I don't face t-things -" She broke off as her voice began wavering again. Hurriedly she wiped away the tears and looked away. "See?" she said in a choked voice, "I'm always crying."  
  
Placing his hands gently on her bare shoulders, Syaoran turned her around. Staring right into her tear-filled eyes, he said softly, "You make crying seem like a bad thing."  
  
"It is," Sakura replied as her voice shook.  
  
"All normal people cry - crying is a way of expressing your feelings. It is as right as smiling or talking. Crying is not a symbol of being weak."  
  
"But you never cry," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I guess you could say I'm abnormal then."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Arigato Syaoran."  
  
He shrugged. "As long as you stop crying then I'll be happy." Just then he realised that he was still holding onto her - immediately he blushed. Should he still hold onto her? She didn't seem to mind - and he didn't either.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you decide to stay here in Japan (or Nihon) with us? I mean . . . I know you had to come out with us to help us out of the country, but after that, you could have just gone home. So . . . why?"  
  
Why? Syaoran let go of her shoulders as he thought. [I never really thought of that. Well maybe I came to capture the cards and to prove myself . . . not really. I gave all the cards we captured to Sakura - and I don't mind at all. So maybe it was because I wanted to get away from home? No. As much as they are strict, I do care for them and they do care for me. So what is it?]  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Suddenly he looked at her; the way her hair seemed silvery in the moonlight and how the breeze seemed to play around in it. How her eyes seemed like precious emeralds that shone through all darkness. How her face was so pale and captured all the qualities of a fairytale beauty. How her smile was so radiant and her lips so full and pink . . .  
  
[Or maybe I just came here to be with you.]  
  
* * * * *  
  
Coco cookie: A nice dramatic & romantic ending to another chapter - did you like it?  
  
NOTICE: No new chapters will arrive until 16th (or later) November. I've got my yearlies to study for and lotsa assignments to finish. For other people who also have to suffer, I wish you the best of luck!  
  
Work on my site is now also seized and I've banned myself from the internet, gameboy, computer games and TV. Life can be so harsh (  
  
And about the drama theatresports competition - let me put it this way: We didn't come first but we didn't come last. Now since that is over and we've won second at another compettion where we were against other skools, we're starting on our characters for the character dinner. Can u believe drama costs $75 per term?! 


	11. Now who are you? chapter 8

****

**A New Beginning – chapter 8**

**"Now who are you?"**

Coco cookie: Okay everyone, I'm baaaacccccckkkkk!! ^_^ And I now feel so refreshed! Still, I think I flunked History – but since I totally aced German, then it doesn't matter. Now all I gotta learn is French and da five languages are all over - WOOHOO! One good thing is dat I don't have to learn Italian again - and let me tell ya, dat Italian is BORING. I had to do it for 2 years :=( 

**ATTENTION TO ALL PEOPLEZ**

You may be wondering what dat last weird chapter was all about – well I did NOT upload it just for more chapters. I apologize to da people who may have thought that, as I should have told u before, but I didn't get the chance. Anyway, I still thanx all my nice reviewers for reading this story (*sigh* These sentences are not making sense - but I'm not bothered to fix 'em up)

**Here is da reason for y I did it:**

Every time I upload a new chapter, it's in word document. Except I realized dat a lot of things change if I do this and I have to space everything to make it appear. This is a total bummer and a pain to my a$$. And I also noticed how other authors could do all this kewl stuff to their chapters and I'm like, "What da hell?!"

So I wanted to try saving da chapter as html - but I was worried something would get stuffed. So I decided not to risk my hard work and just type up some boring stuff to see how it went. Dat was da 'This is not a new chapter' junk.

* * * * * 

"I am not impressed. How did she manage to capture two cards without failure?"

All though his voice was calm, Sakura could easily see he was annoyed; he continued to drum his fingers on the arm rest, the sounds echoing through the dark, eerie room. He sat hooded in his cloak, veiled in mystery with only parts of his blonde hair showing through.

"I beg you master - just wait for me to explain," a boy said nervously. He was hunched over in a scared and respectful bow - he was so completely shrouded in darkness that Sakura only just managed to glimpse a look at him.

Over and over again, she rubbed her bare arms as she shivered - not because she was cold, but because she was scared. Looking around with wide eyes, she thought [How did i get here? Did he make me appear in a dream again?] But that couldn't be possible - she stood in perfect view beside him, though he never looked her way or spoke to her.

"Hurry and talk - i have just enough patience to listen to you."

The boy nodded as he bowed even lower; his clothes sweeping the floor. [He's got on Chinese clothes] Sakura thought startled. It was a fine work of embroidery; golden dragons against blood-red silk - only someone rich could afford such things. 

"Master, the cards I sent out were some of the weakest we have - it is no surprise she sealed them. I just did it to see her power and her skill." He laughed. "By the look of it, she's nothing but an amateur."

Sakura clenched her fists angrily. [How dare he! If he hasn't noticed, i haven't used magic for 6 years - it's not my fault if I'm a bit rusty.]

"Still...isn't there a boy? I've seen him in the visions of my jade basin many times - he has quite a power." The cloaked man raised one of his hands to admire his silver ring. "Of course, he is no match for me."

The boy nodded frantically in agreement. "His name is Xiaolang." As he said it, Sakura saw him quiver slightly and a look of regret appear on his face. [What is going on...]

"Is the next card you plan on releasing strong - or just another bait for observing her?"

"The other 8 cards she has to seal are not all great challenges - but," he snickered, "The faster she seals them, the faster we can unleash the 'Power of Posses' and the gems."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. [Those forces...Kero told me about them some time ago....] 

The cloaked man laughed. "Yes of course - seeing her die after such a struggle will be fun. Finally I shall take revenge on my brother - and have some amusement on the way." He sighed. "It is a pity though. She is quite beautiful..."

Sakura waited intently to hear more - but it didn't come. Instead the surrounding suddenly darkened - until she was in a room by herself with no idea of what was around her. Frantically she ran around - but it was hard to know if she was even moving, for the darkness confused her and her surrounding never changed. 

Don't panic mistress. I need to talk to you.

A blue light suddenly appeared in front of Sakura - and slowly, the appearance could be made out. It was the Dream! Startled, Sakura fell back. "Hoe! I never released you - how'd you get out?!" 

The Dream glided around her a few times, her long straight hair brushing Sakura's shoulders as she went. The rest of the cards and I see danger - I am the only way that we could warn you. Seeing that Sakura had calmed down and was watching her carefully, the Dream continued. She spoke with her mind, and not with her mouth. You need to learn as much about him as possible. That is why I woke you up to see this image - he has an apprentice.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you. But still, with Eroil, Kero and Syaoran's help, aren't we able to defeat this new enemy? Doesn't fate make Musaki and I cross sometime in the future?"

Don't say Musaki - he is not the one. Utterly shocked and confused, Sakura's eyes widened. She was about to protest but the Dream stopped her. He has the spirit, but not the name nor appearance.

"Hoe! You're not making any sense -"

Please mistress, I don't have much time to talk - there is one more important thing I must tell you. Slowly as she said the last words, she began to fade and dim visions of Sakura's room reappeared. With her hands in front of her and her head lowered, she whispered, Don't always rely on the boy - he shall leave you when you least expect it. You need to find your true power and achieve it by yourself.

* * * * *

Resting her oven mitts on the bench, Sakura let her mind wander away. [What did it mean? The boy? That must be either Asumi, Eroil...or Syaoran. Still, who would do such a thing to me? They are all so nice and my close friends] Sakura pouted. Asking the Dream for the answer wouldn't work - she already tried it. Once the dream had ended, she brought out the card and released it. But once she begged it for the answer, the Dream would not tell - it only retreated to its card and refused to come out. 

"She's lounging off again!" A hard tap on the head made Sakura yelp. "Heellooo,' Mirano said slowly as if speaking to a toddler, "Aren't you part of the team? In other words, shouldn't you help?"

"I am!' Sakura protested. "Or I was...I'm waiting for the chicken to finish in the oven."

As Mirano was about to snap something back, Syaoran rested a hand on her arm. "Leave her alone - she has some thoughts she must deal with." When he looked up at Sakura, he cast her a look that clearly said, "You're lucky this time. I'm not helping you again." Then turning back to the platter of food that he was assigned to, he went back to work.

Sakura smiled gratefully at him. Ever since that Saturday night, he'd been behaving more like the Syaoran she knew - well not exactly. [Who cares] Sakura thought as she giggled. [I like him the way he is.]

Seeing this, Asumi immediately grew jealous. He would have gone right over and placed some charm on her, if he had not been buried under the stack of shopping receipts. "God Rika-chan...how much money do you girls spend?"

"Only good recipes come from good ingredients," Noako said firmly.

"But the amount you pay is fit for a king - a couple of kings actually."

Suddenly the rest of the group emerged with their entree platters before them. Tomoyo would wander from one to the other in deep thought, inspecting the colour scheme and appearance. Asumi wasn't bothered at all - his only interest in the whole thing was to hold Sakura's recipe for her, smiling and being all gentleman-like. Eroil, when he saw no one was looking, would pinch off a bit to try.

"Hope that one contains snake venom," Syaoran drawled when he caught him in the act.

"If it is," Eroil smiled cheerfully, "It tastes awfully good."

Eventually Tomoyo chose the one Takashi made. "I love the idea of food from different countries...and this Thai food is perfect! Maybe we can add some Vietnamese (I love Vietnamese food - mmmmmm) food later-"

"And Chinese!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Clasping her hands in delight, she faced Syaoran. "You can teach me to make dumplings!"

"In that case,' Mirano cut in, "teach me too!"

* * * * * 

Cutting off her yawn just in time, Sakura slumped in her chair. Math's is just sooo boring. Looking around at the rest of the class, she realized they managed to follow what he was saying easily. [Of course - they understand all of this. But for me, I don't at all - and he never bothers to stop for me.] It was funny; how no matter what she did, he just never approved of her - but with everyone else, he did. Even after Syaoran's rude move the other day, Ono sensei now made him one of his star pupils. [It just isn't fair...]

Finally unable to hold back the feelings of sleep and the boredom of the class, her eyes finally drooped shut...

Mistress, I cannot tell. It is destiny that you are to find out by yourself - by your strength and your power alone.

Sakura reached out toward the Dream anxiously. "Please," she begged, "I just want to know which boy you are talking about."

The Dream shook her head sadly. You will be very upset-

"But that's what supposed to happen isn't it?" Sakura continued. "What's the difference between facing it now and later?'

You will be very upset. Then once again, the Dream began to retreat away into the darkness. 

"KINOMOTO!!"

Instantly Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she bolted up straight in her seat. "HOEEE-"

"Over and over again you have come to class late - now you dare to make me more agitated by falling asleep in my class!" Ono sensei roared. "Detention after school for two hours!" With one last menacing look at her, he strolled briskly toward the front of the class.

Watching this with interest from the side, Asumi smiled. Ever since the new boy came along, Sakura's only thought was on Li - and he always had to play second best. But today, it'll be different.

Folding a paper airplane, he aimed it especially toward the ceiling light which would surely catch the teacher's attention. It did. 

"Who is now corrupting my lesson?" he demanded angrily as he turned around. Instantly he cast his gaze on Sakura - just then, Asumi spoke. Raising his arm, he said politely, "It was me sir."

Ono sensei was rather taken back by the bold move. But in a second, he was back to his normal self. "Detention!" he growled.

* * * * * 

"Unless my eyes have mistaken me, I am sure ASUMI-KUN has just gotten into detention with SAKURA, ne?" Tomoyo whispered innocently to Syaoran. "Wow, a whole hour together..."

"With no one around them," Eroil finished simultaneously as a wide grin appeared on his face. "They could get up to ANYTHING."

Syaoran glared deadly at the both of them. "So?" he questioned as he tried his best to hide his clenched fists, "why should I care?" The words turned out slurred and muffled because of his gritted teeth. 

"Oops!" Tomoyo exclaimed with fake shock, "I could have sworn you were turning purple when Asumi was sent to detention - silly me, must have been my imagination." She flapped a hand at him. "I mean, only guys who truly care about a girl would react like that."

"Which is why Asumi is a perfect example," Eroil cut in, "he knows exactly when he is needed most."

"Shut up," Syaoran hissed as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to talk-"

"Sakura deserves someone like Asumi," Tomoyo said thoughtfully as she ignored Syaoran.

"Absolutely," Eroil replied with a nod. "He can bring her all the happiness in the world."

Unable to stand it any longer, Syaoran banged his hand onto the table. "Who said she's more happy with him? I'll bet you've never seen her more cheerful then when she's with me - I make her laugh and smile more then anyone!" Once the words left his mouth, he turned bright red - not just because of what he said, but because he yelled it at the top of his lungs. Some people began snickering - his fan club (the girls who found him better then Asumi) began giggling between them because they thought he was talking about them. "He's so kawaii," a girl whispered to her friend. "Just look at the way he blushes!"

The only one who didn't find this amusing was Ono sensei. 

"DETENTION!"

* * * * * 

"You two," he instructed as he shoved a bucket of water into Sakura's and Syaoran's hands, "Are to scrub the floors of this cafeteria until they shine like stars."

[Or your bald head] Syaoran thought as he glared at him. Looking reproachfully at the bucket in his arms and the mop that lay on the floor, he swore silently. He would absolutely KILL Eroil and Tomoyo once he got the chance.

"Li," the teacher suddenly began as he glanced at him, "I am so ashamed of your behavior today. I could have sworn you were a good kid - just like Mirano." He turned his gaze to Asumi, "You too - you always did well and behaved properly."

After letting the bucket down (because it was too heavy and was filled with a couple of litres), Sakura plucked up the courage to ask him, "How about me?"

Ono sensei frowned. "Beyond what words can express." Then turning to Asumi, he said, "Follow me - I have word for you somewhere else."

"Hey," Asumi began startled, "Aren't I going to mop the floors too?" [Shouldn't I get to work with Sakura?]

"No boy. You're coming to help me file my folders," Ono sensei replied evenly. Then he motioned to Asumi to follow him.

Making sure that the sensei wouldn't notice, Syaoran cast Asumi a smug look. "Hope you have fun," he snickered.

* * * * * 

"Hey, the teacher really hates you doesn't he?"

Sakura stopped mopping for a moment as she stretched her sore back. "Hai... he's been like that since my first lesson with him." She stopped talking to smother a yawn; the dream left her so tired that she felt like she had not slept at all. Even the party that was days ago still made her sleepy. Then with a sigh, she reached down to mop the floor - when suddenly Syaoran grabbed onto her arm.

"Silly girl," he scolded as he kept her green eyes locked with his, "You should get some rest if you're so tired."

"Hoe! But then you have twice as much-"

"Sit," he instructed as he forced her down onto a bench. When she was about to protest, he placed a finger onto her lips to silence her. "Now while you rest, tell me about the dream."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you know about it?"

Syaoran sighed. "Well seeing that all you've been doing is stare into space and fingering the gem, it's a little obvious about what's been on your mind." Her narrowed his eyes at her as a frown appeared on his face. "You could have told me Sakura."

She gulped. "Hoe! I was going to-"

"Not."

"Okay, okay," she said reddening. "I'll tell you it right now then." But when he continued to glare at her, she smiled as sweetly as possible, hoping that he would stop it.

"I'm not going to forgive you Sakura," Syaoran drawled, "so don't bother trying it."

* * * * * 

Resting her arms on the windowsill, Sakura sighed. "I hope Naoko isn't going to kill me for not being there to help her - still, she's doing really well." As she looked back to Syaoran, she realized he had a funny expression on his face. [Guess I'm boring him] Sakura thought. "Well what I'm trying to say, is that I just wish we could get out of here." [With the athletics being just tomorrow, she may want me to help her out a bit more.]

There was a moment of silence between the two as Sakura continued to watch the sky and Syaoran...um...having a perfect look at her backside. He had always realized how nice she looked in her school uniform - and it wasn't until now that he especially favored the short blue skirt. [Oh god, what is wrong with me?] Turning his face away with blush creeping up his cheeks, an idea just struck him.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to get out of here right?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Hai..."

He folded his arms as he leaned on the wall behind him. With a childish smile on his face, he said, "By any chance, is the card Twin making you think of anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No - well now yes, since you just mentioned it."

Syaoran sweatdropped. [Sakura...] "Well what power does the Twin possess?"

"It makes a twin of the person or thing."

"Yes..." he moved his hand in a motion indicating that she should continue. "Now is it making you think of anything?"

"No," Sakura replied blankly as she peered at him with large green eyes. Then suddenly she smiled as she clasped her hands together in excitement. ("Finally you're getting it," Syaoran muttered). "Hoe! Does the Twin have a new power?'

BAM!

"No Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he got back up from the floor. "We can use the Twin to create an alias - don't you understand now?"

Sakura frowned. "But that's against the rules..."

"Screw the rules," Syaoran replied casually, "I don't want to spend my time as a janitor - do you?" He just cut off her 'Hoe' as he began to talk again. "You want to help Naoko for tomorrow and I want to get some business done...doesn't my idea sound reasonable?"

Reluctantly Sakura wrapped her hand around her necklace. "I guess so...." Then as she lifted out the Twin from her deck of cards, she suddenly paused. "Maybe we should help Asumi out as well-"

"Leave him," Syaoran said instantly as his usual frown returned to his face. 

"If I didn't know better," Sakura said slowly as she placed her finger on her chin thinking, "I would say you didn't like Asumi." She smiled brightly at him. "Of course, that's just silly isn't it?"

* * * * * 

Feeling utterly refreshed from her run and the shower she soon had afterwards, Sakura hummed softly to herself as she climbed the multiple stairs that led to Syaoran's apartment. With every step she took, her heart beat wildly; she had absolutely no point in visiting him. But for some reason, she just wanted to know he was nearby and close - like spending time with him was the best thing in the world.

Finally as her eyes fell onto the familiar door, she knocked. [Calm down - it's not like seeing him is a crime.] While waiting, she began playing around with the pocket of her tracksuit jacket. Underneath she had on a white sleeveless top and jogging shorts.

"If you must entertain yourself that way, you should at least come in where it's warmer." 

Syaoran stood at the door with the usual amused look on his face. Seeing that Sakura was speechless, he motioned toward the lounge. "Well?"

Walking in, Sakura exclaimed, "Why do you always manage to creep up on me like that?" She placed her hands on her hips as she tried her best to glare at him "It's really scary you know."

He folded his arms and said tauntingly, "You should see yourself when you're glaring at me."

"Hoe! Don't be mean!"

"I'm not, it's just that you never know how to answer back." 

Turning away and folding her arms in a cute way, Sakura grumbled. "Fine then Li Syaoran." Ignoring his chuckling that made her even more embarrassed, she walked off into his room. As always, the fresh smell of leaves from the garden filled the room. She realized giggling, that he was no neat freak and his room was nothing but chaos. Clothes were thrown over the chairs and desks - not to mention the huge pile of books...

Soon afterwards, Syaoran followed her into the room. "Hey, who said you could come into a man's room?"

Sakura laughed. "Man? You?" Then her tone turned serious as she pointed to the books. "How come you never told me that you were researching? I could have helped!" 

"You? But you were already tired and it's all boring work..." His words trailed off as he realized they made no difference as she stubbornly grabbed one book and seated herself onto his bed. 

"Sakura," he said warningly as he reached out to take it back.

"I'm reading," she replied in a singsong voice as she opened to the first page. He watched her intently; noticing how her face became startled - and when she realised that he was watching - hurriedly masked it.

"Here," he sighed as he handed her a different book, "you could at least choose one that's in Japanese."

* * * * * 

"Why, aren't my favorite couple so cute?"

Startled, Syaoran and Sakura glanced up from their reading. Time seemed to fly by as they discussed things; how when the Dream was talking about 'he has the soul of Musaki but not the name nor appearance' she meant that being as old as he was, Musaki must have reincarnated into someone new - just like Clow Reed. ("Oh god Sakura," Syaoran had sighed, "you should have at least been able to understand that.")

Eroil smiled his huge grin, it spreading from ear to ear. "Are you cosy Sakura? Cause if you're not, I suggest trying the 'snuggle-up-close-with-Syaoran' technique. It always works."

"Eroil," Syaoran said warningly as he clenched his fists. He immediately got up from his spot.

"Wait a second," Eroil said as he reached out a hand to stop Syaoran in his tracks. "I brought you cookies." He held out a plate of freshly cooked ones, "chocolate ones," he added with a grin.

"We are here to work," Syaoran said slowly as he fixed a cold stare with his brown eyes. Still, the sound of chocolate made him feel hungry and his nose tickled at the thought. [Or maybe just trying these will be okay....]

As if backing up his thought, sudden knocking was heard from the window in his room. All of them turned curiously - it was Kero! Even with the thick glass between them, Kero's voice could be easily heard over it. "COOKIES!! GIMME NOW!!"

"Hoe! Why are you here?" Sakura asked as she opened the lock and the window strung open. But in a second, Kero bounced in and charged at the food. "Um...well you can answer that later then."

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled as he too went over to the plate of cookies. "Don't eat them all you pig! They're specially made for me and Sakura!"

* * * * * 

"Stupid books," Syaoran cursed as he slammed another one shut. "They don't tell us anything." Turning to Kero who was now munching on a packet of chips, he scorned, "Can't you tell us anything you stupid guardian?"

"I told you all I know," Kero snapped. "You could at least be more grateful you Chinese brat."

Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his sore head. [Nothing...not one single piece of information....] Glancing at the clock he realized it was now two in the morning. Stretching his cramped muscles and his aching back, Syaoran yelled angrily, "I can't believe how useless this whole fucken-"

"Shh," Eroil interrupted as he pointed to the person beside him.

Finally looking up in Sakura's direction, Syaoran realized that she had long since fallen asleep. Her soft brown hair had escaped her hair tie and now drifted carelessly. She had fallen asleep leaning onto the bed, her rosy cheeks nuzzling into the soft material. Syaoran realized, as his eyes softened, that she had tried her best to stay awake; her hands pointed firmly to some words in the book as if she was desperately fighting the urge of sleep. [Poor her - she isn't used to staying up for so long.]

After a long time of silence, Eroil spoke.

"She needs to sleep here for the night," he hinted as he glanced at Syaoran. "I mean, she's already so tired and it would be a pity to wake her." Then with particular emphasis, he added, "And I don't think we should move her into the extra room - she'd be a lot better off sleeping on your bed." Indicating to her, he said, "She is right next to it - why move her so far away?"

Syaoran made no sound - but it seemed he agreed. 

"Fine," grumbled Kero as he began glaring at Syaoran, "as long as he isn't in this room."

"But that's the whole point," Eroil sighed. 

* * * * * 

CRASH!

Clutching the blankets closer to her, Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She hated thunder. It made her almost as scared when there were ghosts around - Touya always said that monsters came out when there was a storm.

Letting her eyes adjust to the total darkness around her, she realized with a fright that this was not her room. The smell...the way things were placed... And as she rubbed her arms, she saw that she still had on her clothes.

Shakily, Sakura got out of bed and wandered over to the door. [Should I go through? Maybe I'll be able to find out where i am...this place seems so familiar] Then just as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, a bolt of lightning struck again.

"Hoe!" Hurriedly she pulled open the door and ran wherever her senses took her. [Anything's better then listening to thunder all night.] As if this confirmed her decision, she quickened her pace as she turned another corner. Too occupied with trying to remember her surrounding, she didn't notice the stack of books that were piled on the floor...

BAM!

"Hoe!"

Trembling now as she slowly opened one eye, she realized that she hadn't been badly hurt - it was all thanks to her soft landing. Wait a sec...soft?! As if to add to her shock, the thing beneath her moved and grunted. 

Immediately Sakura shot back screaming. Her cries seemed to awaken the thing as it suddenly sat up, rubbing what seemed to be its eyes. (After all, it is totally dark) Seeing her, it bent forward and reached out a hand.

"Hoe! Get away from me!" she cried as she moved further away.

"Sakura-"

"AHH! You know my name?" She screamed even louder.

It reached out again and took her arm firmly in its grip. "Sakura clam down, it's only-"

"Let go!" In her fury, Sakura picked up the nearest thing - a book - and threw it at 'him'. (I'm sick of writing it')

"Syaoran," he finished. Then raising a hand quickly, he easily blocked the book from hitting him - Sakura didn't see this of course.

"Hoe! Syaoran! I'm so sorry," she cried as her eyes widened. Taking his arm in her hand, she babbled, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Then hugging his arm to her chest, she wailed, "I'm just sooo sorry!" 

Turning a bright red, Syaoran tried to take his arm back. "Sakura, I'm perfectly-" He didn't get to finish as Sakura suddenly smothered him in a hug. Looking up from her spot on his lap, she cried, "Will you ever forgive me?"

But he didn't really hear her question - he was just absolutely grateful that the room was dark. He was now completely certain that his face was the color of a ripe tomato - and slowly if she held him any longer, he was probably going to turn purple. Still secretly, he liked it.

* * * * * 

Coco cookie: wat can I say dis time eh? Was this chap rather...crap? I had to sorta rush it folks - plus after not writing for 3 weeks, this is quite a funny experience.

Now for all ya Syaoran lovers out there, you can keep him. I have now decided that Rei/Ray from Beyblade is just sooooooooooooooo kewl ^_^ and cute...I love da voice too.

Don't ya people reckon dat Eroil looks like a cuter version of Harry Potter? And speaking of Harry Potter, da second movie is coming out in like 2 weeks - YAY! It's not like i like Harry Potter (I reckon he's lameo and da story's dumb - my fav author writes waaaaaayyyyy betta stories - no offence to u guys out there) but da movie is just beyond kool.

Does anyone here go on neopets? Cause if ya do, here's a funny thing u may like to try out; U noe how u can talk to petpets right? Well type in 'Fuck you' and it replies, "Oiy! This is a children's site - no swearing!"

By da way, a pic of da Slip has been scanned up and if ya wanna get notified when a new chapter of my story is up, join my mailing list!!!!!!! It's on my site k? 

From now on, please direct some of your praise to my friend/editor Vicky *applause applause* She helped me check my spelling and comprehension to make the best of my story - THANKYOU!!!!!


	12. The athletics, chap 9

**A new beginning – chapter 9******

"The Athletics" 

Coco cookie: Here are some giveaways to u guys - Meiling is gonna appear soon and even though Syaoran is gonna leave Sakura, I didn't mean it as in PHYSICALLY - think of love.... feelings...^_^ Got something to ponder about no? Still don't worry - S+S will eventually get together, I promise. Did u people also realize that Syaoran is being nicer to Sakura? 

Key (I forgot to mention this last week didn't I?):

Da starry things indicate a new setting.

Da braces are thoughts.

* * * * * 

"Sakura!' Tomoyo exclaimed, "You must be very excited about today to come this early!" Then nudging her with her elbow, she teased, "Of course, spending time with Li-kun is your favourite thing no?"

Turning red, Sakura cried out in protest – only her cry seemed more like a feeble yawn. Glaring at Syaoran who had walked with her to school, she cried, "It's all your fault! I could have slept for at least another hour." She paused to smother a yawn and then rubbed her tired eyes. She could still remember the rude awakening…

~FLASHBACK~

"Go away," Sakura yawned as she burrowed her head into the pillow. "I wanna sleep-"

"It's past 7!"

"I know," she shouted at the door, "That's why I want to sleep!"

"Sakura! We'll be late!" Syaoran persisted. "I know we had a long night but you need to get up on time-"

"We can get to school," Sakura interrupted as she flung a pillow onto the door, "Just let me sleep for another hour." Yawning, she fell back onto the bed and drew the covers over her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran roared from the other side, "This is my apartment – and you're sleeping in my bed! So listen to me!"

"Make me!" a stubborn voice shouted. "Come in here and make me!"

"How can I? You're not even dressed!" 

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, you should be happy you're here on time. That way you won't miss any of the activities-"

"Yes I will! I'm so tired I'm going to just fall asleep on the course!"

"Well at least you could sleep on a bed, wasn't up to two in the morning, and wasn't sat on during the night."

"Hoe! Don't blame me again – I said I'm really sorry!"

"I wasn't blaming you-"

"Yes you were you meanie!"

Watching with exasperated looks on their faces, Tomoyo and Eroil exchanged looks. "Oh well," Tomoyo sighed, "at least Sakura looks cute when she's agitated."

* * * * * 

After they got off the bus, they went over to the grassy plain of where the P.E teacher was going to speak to them.

"Can you believe we're forced to do sport?" Mirano complained to Syaoran. "It seriously destroys my nails! You see this one," she held up her index finger right in front of his nose, "It cost a manicure of $20!"

"Hmm," Syaoran nodded. Watching how Asumi was practically carrying Sakura in his arms, he felt like puking. She was in no mean more alert then before. [Maybe I was a bit harsh on her] he thought regretfully. [And I guess this is the way that God wants to punish me] 

"Students!" the gym teacher's voice easily boomed over the noise of hundreds of people. "As you are all aware and excited about, we have the athletics on today!" Replies were mainly cheers - with the occasional groans.

"Remember students that at all times, age races will be held - 100m to 7km. Afterwards, there is the renowned finals where the best runners are chosen and then the semi-finals!"

"But of course, beside these races, there is the high jump, long jump, shot put, javelin and discus." Then motioning to the building behind him, he said, "And the shops and food stores are all there. Also as you all know, from Monday to Friday next week we have the camp in the Oki islands - make sure that you rest well and pack everything you need this weekend." With that he walked off to supervise some courses and the mob of people began to spread around the place.

"You want something to eat?" Asumi said kindly as he continued to hold Sakura up. She shook her head as she smiled brightly up at him, "Arigato, but I'm not hungry."

"Sure? Not even a drink?" 

Sakura paused as she kept her finger on her chin thinking. "Hoe...well maybe a bottle of iced water would be nice." She had no need of saying more as he immediately winked at her and went off. 

"I'll buy you some other stuff too while I'm there," Asumi called behind his shoulder. Then breaking into a jog, his well-shaped muscular body sped along the track easily. Watching him go, Sakura felt herself smile gratefully. He was always so nice to her - helping her in everyway possible...

"Do you think it would be too late to ask him to get a packet of lollies?" 

Jumping back in alarm, Sakura realized that Kero had (once again) hitched a ride in her backpack. 

"Of course," Kero continued thoughtfully, "don't let him get the licorice packs - urgh! They are the worst stuff ever!"

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed as she clamped a hand over his mouth, "not so loud! We don't want everyone to see that a doll is alive-"

"DOLL?!" Kero shoved her hand away. Staring at her with watery eyes, he cried, "How could you insult me like that?!"

"Hoe! Sorry!"

Kero smiled as he flew right into her face. "Easily forgiven!"

Sakura giggled as she wrapped him into a hug. "Kero? Have you been taking lessons from Syaoran?" she asked suddenly. "Now you always seem to be able to sneak up on people."

"HIM? The BRAT?!" Kero snorted loudly. "Like I would - how could you think of such a thing Sakura?"

"Hoe! Sorry-"

"I'm so proud of you!" Kero cut in. "I saw how you told him off in the morning - you were brilliant! Finally he gets what he deserves!" Then punching the air with his little fists, he exclaimed, "Next time you just have to pound him here.... and here...

Sakura sweat dropped. "Kero..."

* * * * * 

"She moves in steadily...."

"Running at a great speed...."

"Jumps-"

"Soars Chiharu, it's a better word."

"Ah thanks Rika. Now where were we...and she lands!"

"Perfect 10!"

Then getting up to cheer wildly like the small crowd that had gathered, Chiharu waved her imaginary pompoms around. Seeing them, Sakura blushed - they were just so nice... Sweeping back the loose strand of hair that had fallen across her face, she got off the mat and went over to join her friends. [So now I've finished the high jump, long jump and javelin - next I'll have the first round of the age race]

"Come on Sakura," Chiharu said as she began tugging her in the direction of the picnic area, "we're all waiting for you so we can start eating lunch."

"Hoe! You guys go first - I need to check when the 16 year race is going to start."

Already off, Chiharu and Rika waved behind their backs. "Okay! Meet you later!"

Turning to the direction of the bulletin board, Sakura realized that one of her shoelaces had become untied. Sighing, she bent down to do it up. Then that's when she felt it - the card.

At first there was nothing, her nimble fingers moved around easily. But as she prepared to get up, she felt the power. It was hard to explain the force - just like something incredible was pushing down on her and forcing her to the ground. Her breathing became sharp gasps for air as her lungs felt compressed like the rest of her body. It was unbelievable pain - she couldn't move as some bright light kept her pinned down. It was even hard to open her eyes and look around - she felt like a whole mass was on her.

"Help," she gasped as she clenched desperately onto the grass she lay on. [I need to do something; I have to find a way to grab onto my staff... I am the Clow mistress] Still her words didn't really help - the only movement she could manage was a slight twitching of her fingers. Without knowing why, she let the word 'Syaoran' cross her lips. [Please help me Syaoran...I need you....] Then as if he had heard her, she suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Sakura!"

She felt strong arms lift her up and hold her, as the strange force melted away. Opening her eyes that had been painfully shut, she realized that she was staring right up into brown eyes. "The card..." she gasped.

"I know, I felt it." 

* * * * * 

"I can't believe it Sakura! Thank you for all your help!"

Sakura smiled happily. "You did most of the work Naoko - we trained hard together."

In her excitement, Naoko jumped about from one foot to the other. "I've never been chosen to go into the 7km semi-finals! I'll pass this grade for sure!"

"You weren't chosen," Sakura corrected, "you achieved it with your hard work." That was true; she felt so proud of Naoko. It was great to see the smile on her face and knowing that she had done something good for her friend. Suddenly the speaker announced something.

"Every student chosen to compete in the 7km semi-finals please report to the track field. Race begins in approximately 5min."

Looking around, Sakura realized that Syaoran wasn't there. [Guess he already left - he's early for everything.] Her green eyes darkened in disappointment; he could have told her he left. [He was so sweet when the card had attacked me...but now he pretends I'm not even there.]

"Come on Sakura," Asumi urged as he and Naoko stopped running to wait for her. "We're going to be late!"

* * * * * 

Glancing at her watch, Sakura realized she was going well for time; she was around the third person from the front in the race. Now she would just go at a steady yet fast pace until they would each the end of the course - then she would speed up.

The track they had to follow was just a clearing in the bush; trees and plants surrounded the whole place, blocking out most of the sunlight. She had to watch her step because the ground was not flat and more like a bush walk.

For around half the way, the weather remained sunny and dry - but suddenly clouds gathered together and darkened. Before long a small drizzle rained down on them.

Sakura sighed as she trudged on; her clean white joggers were now splattered with mud. She fingered her necklace with growing impatience - should she bring out one of the cards and make it sunny again? Kero was probably going to kill her since she wasn't supposed to use cards for anything other then magical purposes. [But of course, he is probably inside drinking hot chocolate instead of running in the rain]

Soon the drizzle worsened and formed large lashes of rain and wind. Sneezing with the effort to keep going and stay as warm as possible in her little shirt and shorts, Sakura could feel the cold from in and out of her body. She only had about 1 km to go and she was still at the front - with quite a lot of time to spare too.

Then suddenly as she turned a sharp corner, she felt Clow power again. Pausing, she closed her eyes to sense exactly which direction it came from. Her left.

Hesitating, she realized that if she went this way she would lose her way off the track and maybe get lost in the bush. But...she was the Clow mistress and it was her job to stop the cards from creating trouble. Not only that, but she had to prove to everyone that she was could do it; her dream and what Syaoran had said to her last Saturday repeated in her mind. 

Taking a good look at the amethyst, she tucked it back into her pocket and made a gap in the plants for her to pass through.

* * * * * 

Dodging from its attack, Syaoran brought out one of his elemental cards. Throwing it down, he slammed his sword into it. "Thunder! Come to my aid!" But as the bolt of lightning streamed toward the Gravity (yep - dat's da card. Stupid name though, sorry can't think of anything better), it vanished into a large flashing light and ran with full force toward the attack.

[What does it think it's doing?] Syaoran thought gaping. [It'll damage itself] But he spoke too soon; anything the card forced itself on was struck down. The full force of gravity was against the bolt of lightning, making it fall onto the ground and disappear after meeting with dirt.

Seeing that its foe was now taken care of, the spark of light returned back to its normal self briefly. The Gravity was in one way silent and graceful - in another threatening and ferocious. It had long hair that in some places was tied up and wore a long dress that was suited for battle. Seeing Syaoran, its eyes danced as if mocking him.

Syaoran frowned. Taking out anther elemental card, he prepared to strike with it - until the Gravity held him back. 

"What the?" Syaoran tried to pull his sword down onto the card, but his hands were stuck in mid-air. While he was trying to move again, the Gravity moved in for the final attack. It went full force onto Syaoran, pinning him down and increasing the pressure that was on him. The huge force was mainly on his ribs and he knew that if this continued, they would probably crack. As if his thoughts were confirmed, his chest stung ferociously and he gritted his teeth to try and ignore the pain.

Suddenly the Gravity cried out in pain as some strong gush of wind struck it to the ground. Seeing that it was caught off guard, Sakura immediately took her chance and struck out again. Now that it was completely unconscious, she raised her staff over it and chanted, "Spirit of the dark forces, I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura card!" Then immediately the spirit retreated into its card form.

Since that was over, Sakura focused all her attention onto the person who lay painfully on the ground. Running to him and holding him close, she choked, "Are you okay?" The rain still pelted down hard on them; soaking their clothes and covering them in mud. But it didn't matter to her - she was worried about someone much more important.

* * * * * 

Finally after a while, Sakura and Syaoran found their way back onto the track. He was alright - insisting that he could walk by himself and needed no one's help. (Probably because the thought of Sakura holding him up was too good to be true) But he limped slightly and any movement that jolted his chest made him wince.

"Look," he stated as he pointed in front of them, "we're just by the finish line." That was true - they were only about 100 metres off. 

Sakura shrieked in excitement. There was no way she could beat the record now but at least she could go home knowing she came first. She was about to break off and run, but stopped as she turned around to look at him. It hurt her a lot to see him in such discomfort and immediately she felt her sight blurring. 

"What? Aren't you going to speed home?" he teased.

Sakura bit her lip. "Hoe...but I can't leave you..."

"Don't be stupid. I'm perfectly fine - it's just a minor cramp." Giving her a shove in the direction of the race, he said, "Now go." For a moment they just stared at each other - Sakura's eyes pleading to Syaoran that she didn't want to leave him. But eventually she gave up and decided to run. 

Zooming down the track, she saw that there were 20 runners before her. She smiled; easy. She could outrun them instantly. But as she approached the twentieth runner, she saw that it was Naoko. Slowing her pace so that she stayed right behind Naoko, thoughts began crossing her mind. [If I make it to the front, Naoko will be pushed back to the 21st spot...and the coach said that she would only pass if she was one of the top 20 runners...]

Now the choice was simple.

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura watched her friend run on until she finally reached the finish line.

* * * * * 

"Why are you still out here?" Syaoran joined her on the park bench; the area was mainly deserted as the other students were all inside the building, shielding from the rain. Still this spot here had a large tree over it and most of the rain was held off - except for small drops that rolled of the leaves.

"And you haven't put on anything dry either." Sighing, he took the jacket from his shoulders and draped it over her cold, wet body. "Here," he instructed as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate, "this will help warm you up."

Finally tearing her eyes away from the scenery she was looking at, she protested, "But you need this," then suddenly she stopped as she raised her hands to her nose, "ACHOO!"

He snorted. "Look who's talking? We all had the common sense to go inside except you - now look who's getting sick." Then softening his gaze, he added, "You had us worried, we thought you were lost."

Sakura smiled absentmindedly. "I'm fine." 

"Wow, that's so convincing," he remarked sarcastically. Then eyeing her mud-stained clothes, he said, "why don't we go inside and you can have your clothes cleaned up?"

She shook her head, her auburn hair flying so close to his face he could smell the shampoo she had used to wash it. "I want to stay out here for a little longer..."

Once again there was silence as they both listened to the continuous motions of rain. "Why'd you give up in the race?" Syaoran finally asked.

"I didn't give up." Sakura turned around so her emerald eyes bore into his. "But I decided someone needed the victory more then me." Still by the way she said it, she must have been disappointed in her failure to obtain her record.

"Don't hide it," Syaoran said instantly, "I know you're upset. And don't you know by now that you should tell people how you feel?"

"Like for example your ribs still ache?" Sakura teased as she poked him playfully. 

Turning red, Syaoran cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Anyway...as we were saying?"

Sakura sighed as she pulled the jacket closer to her. "The thing is, I shouldn't feel upset. She's my friend - I care about her and wish her the best. I feel that way about all of my friends. My family too. They mean everything to me." Taking a sip from the hot chocolate, she added, "so losing a race isn't a big sacrifice for the people I love." Looking up at Syaoran with the color slowly returning to her cheeks, she smiled. "Now isn't it my turn to help with your problems?"

* * * * * 

Coco cookie: as I write this, I'm sick with da cold. ACHOO! oooo...I feel horrible....

Did this chap sux? Cause I wrote more then half of it while I was unwell so my mind is stuffed badly. Anyway, thanx to all da great people who review - if ya don't, please do as it means a lot to me.

THANK U VICKY FOR EDITING MY STORY! IT MAKES MY LIFE ALOT EASIER ^_^

WANNA GET NOTIFIED DA FAST WAY WHEN A NEW CHAP IS UP? JOIN MY MAILING LIST FOLKS!

It's in da fanfiction+fanart section of my site (http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/anime_freak2/home.html)


	13. Another chance for love? chapter 10

****

A New Beginning – chapter 10

"Another chance for love?"

Coco cookie: hullo peoplez! Thanx for all ya reviews dat were posted up for da last chap. I have to say, dat the comments were very different – some ranging from Great to Could have been betta. Still, I like all comments as long as they're not flares (u can send them to my email if u wish). I don't mind getting those half nice reviews as they help me decide on what you people like and what I should improve on. So you're welcome to go and post reviews like them too. 

****

KEY:

Braces indicate thoughts while the starry things indicate a new setting in the story.

* * * * * 

"Syaoran!"

"Huh?" Glancing around, he immediately wished he hadn't.

Not noticing his strange expression, Sakura just smiled brightly. Then hitting him playfully with her baton, she pouted. "You didn't wait for me! Didn't I tell you yesterday that we should meet together outside the change rooms?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Syaoran tried to tear his eyes away from her. [How can I stay sane if you're wearing all that at eight in the morning?] Fiddling with his soccer clothes, he tried to force away the burning feeling in his cheeks. Sakura's cheerleading clothes were totally tiny – designed to draw the opposition's attention without fail. [And it's working] he thought as he stared at her pink top again, his gaze soon being drawn to her skirt.

Now nudging him with her pompoms, Sakura broke his daydreams. "Aren't you going to apologize Li-kun?" she asked. 

"You always use Li when you're angry with me don't you?"

"Hoe! I'm not angry with you – I mean," she said as she folded her arms in a cute way, "Of course I am." 

"Wow," he said sarcastically, "I'm so scared."

"You better be!" Sakura giggled. She brought out the color card. "Ever thought about green hair?" she hinted.

"Two can play that game Sakura," he sneered. "Would you like to see your pompoms go up in flames?"

"Well I'll put it out!" she replied as she slapped the water card against his fire card.

"But no matter what you do, you can't beat the tickling monster," Syaoran said in a spooky voice as he waved his hands in front of her.

Hearing monster, Sakura wavered a bit. Then a smile crossed her lips. "Very funny Syaoran," she remarked. 

"Don't believe me? He's right here."

"Hoe! Really?" Paling, she glanced around her. Then regaining herself, she faced him with her hands on her hips. "You're not very scary Syaoran."

"Really, he's here."

"W-Where?"

"HERE!"

In an instant he was on her, ticking her ferociously at the waist, making her squeal and twist. "Did you think I forgot that you're very ticklish?" he taunted as a smile crossed his lips.

In between her giggles, she cried, "P-please…Syaoran! Let g-go!"

"This is my revenge for you hitting me with your baton."

Seeing that she was trying to get away, he pinned her down with his legs and continued to run his fingers over her ribs. "Of course…you can always beg."

"Hoe! I-I'm sorry!"

"Louder," he teased. Seeing that she wasn't going to, he immediately sped up his tickling, making her squeal out loud again.

"SORRY!"

* * * * * 

"Ohohoho! They're so cute together!" Standing behind the lockers, Tomoyo viewed in on Sakura and Syaoran. Then frowning, she said without turning around, "Eroil?"

"What?" he said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Don't you think they're cute?" she squealed again.

"Yah…"

"Oh come on! Haven't you been up at this time before?"

"Yeah…"

Turning around, Tomoyo placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know, yesterday's athletics was tiring – but we all went through it okay."

"No it's not that," he sighed as he took off his glasses and began to wipe them, "I just realized how much I hate having to go through another lifetime of school. I mean, being that I'm now like 900 years old, aren't I ever old enough to retire from these things?"

* * * * *

Sweat dropping, Chiharu patted Sakura sympathetically. "You're still a bit sick aren't you?" They were practicing their cheers for the match that should be starting soon - some occasionally stopping to go and flirt with the soccer players.

~FLASHBACK~

"I thought Li-kun is the only guy for you," Naoko began.

"Oh he is - but you must admit those guys are hot." Wrapping a strand of hair around her finger, Mirano smiled. "Well a girl can't resist temptation you know." She stopped again to wave at another guy that was looking in their direction.

"But they're the enemy team," Sakura said puzzled. Still she didn't really mind what Mirano was doing - it kept the guys away from her and spending less time with Syaoran was the best thing possible.

"So? They may be our enemies but they're reaaaaaally cute guys."

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Putting down the pompoms, Sakura sniffed. "Hoe...a bit." She felt herself go red seeing that all the cheerleaders had stopped to listen to her blow her nose. Well it wasn't her fault - all that rain from yesterday had made her catch a slight cold. Despite the sun's warm rays, she shivered tremendously.

"Do you want to sit down for a moment?" Rasha (if ya dunno who she is, refer to some old chaps) said kindly. "You'll never get better if you're like this."

"In other words," Mirano sneered, "you're useless to the team if you're sick." 

Too tired to answer back, Sakura trudged to the nearby benches that were by the soccer field. There the roof would provide shelter and she could watch the guys train. On the way, she grabbed her jacket and continued to dab at her nose.

Skimming the field, she saw Syaoran walking in her direction. Her heart leaped and a smile lit up her face. [Is he coming to see me?] she thought giddily. Then raising her hand up high, she waved cheerfully.

* * * * * 

With his brown eyes locked with her green ones, he saw how cheerfully she waved to him. Seeing her so happy and cute on the sidelines made him want to run to her and smile back. He frowned. [What is wrong with me? She's not feeling well so all you thought you should do is go up and offer her your sport jacket incase she needed it. That's all] No one ever made him feel like this and he never should - he was strong and untouchable, no one could trigger his emotions.

Except for her, he realized puzzled.

As he walked along, he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Care for a match Li?"

Turning around with a look as challenging as Asumi's, Syaoran stared into his hard blue eyes. "You'll do anything to make sure I don't go near Sakura don't you?" he said quietly so that it was only loud enough for Asumi to hear.

A grin - not kind nor insulting - crossed Asumi's face. "I prefer not to answer that," he answered casually. "But...are you too chicken to accept my offer?" He shook his head, taunting Syaoran. "Actually, wise choice - it is quite embarrassing for you to have your butt kicked in front of Sakura isn't it?"

Not buying the insults, Syaoran shrugged. Who cares if Asumi continued to believe he was a bad player? At least he plays the sport for the spirit - not just for getting praise and wins.

"It's okay Li, all new players are too scared to take on challenges," Asumi continued wickedly. "But for someone like you...well you're much worse." He spoke so quietly that Syaoran had to strain to hear. [It's all so that Sakura still thinks he's such a nice, sweet guy] Syaoran thought angrily. Still the only evidence of him being annoyed was his clenched fists - he could keep this under control.

"And the only reason why you got a place on the team is because Sakura coaxed the coach for you."

[That's it] Syaoran faced Asumi's gaze full on with his. "The game starts now," he hissed. Then grabbing onto the ball, he led the way onto the center of the field. His ribs still hurt from yesterday (just like how Sakura still had her cold) and he knew that he should be saving his energy for the real match that should be starting soon. [But I don't turn down a challenge - and this guys needs to learn how to shut up]

Together, they stood facing each other while another soccer player began going through the rules briefly. 

"Okay," he finished, "you may start when ever you're ready."

"Wait a sec," Asumi said as he held up hand. Then turning in Sakura's direction, he winked at her and bowed as if doing this in her honour. Not expecting this, Sakura squeaked. 

Syaoran frowned as his and Asumi's face were right opposite each other again. "Flirt," he muttered under his breath. 

"Ready? GO!"

Once the command was yelled out, both players dove for the ball. Asumi managed to get to it first. Instantly he wove it expertly - showing off a bit more then he needed to - and ran easily toward the goal he should be aiming into. [This is way easy] he thought as a smile formed on his face.

Then as if he had spoken to soon, the ball he had under control was suddenly pushed away from him with lightning speed. Now with the ball in his command, Syaoran zipped back the other way. 

Hearing Asumi's infuriated cry, Syaoran snickered. He was so close to his goalposts now - and with Asumi unable to stop him, scoring a goal was just too easy. With the ball still winding around his nimble legs, he glanced sideways to see exactly how far Asumi was.

Syaoran's eyebrows raised; he had gotten a lot closer then he had expected - Asumi was just a metre behind him. Turning back to look straight forward, Syaoran realized that this was the perfect time to kick the ball in. He sped up his pace, concentrating and focusing his energy into the last move.

Then just as he moved his leg back, the pain struck. Asumi had perpously knocked him in the side, his arm ramming into his ribs and making Syaoran gasp with shock.

"Foul!" Sakura yelled angrily as she bounced right off her seat.

Syaoran fell to the ground clutching his chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw Asumi snatch the ball back with a shocked expression. [Either he doesn't know that my ribs are already damaged - which is why they hurt so much. Or he's just pretending for Sakura that this is an accident.] Trying to get off the ground, Syaoran gritted his teeth to hold back the pain. [Bastard]

"You alright?" Asumi asked, his voice fake with kindness.

"No," Syaoran replied icily. 

"Do you want to go and rest-"

"I continue my matches." In a flash, Syaoran kicked the ball out of Asumi's reach. Then catching it easily, he swerved to the right of Asumi, just dipping over the wall and curling the ball neatly into the corner.

* * * * * 

"Syaoran! Wait!"

He was just in the middle of going to the showers when she stopped him. As she approached, he awkwardly smelt his shirt just to see if he stank. Finding out he didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. The soccer match with Asumi hadn't tired him - but it had left his ribs throbbing through the whole match with Shadiu High.

Practically standing on him, Sakura gushed, "You were great Syaoran! You're the best player on the whole team!" 

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Syaoran turned away to hide his blush. "Eh, thanks." Compliments always left him nervous and embarrassed - especially ones that came from her. He didn't know why, but Sakura's thoughts were so...different.

"Oh come on! Can't you notice your great skills for once?" Sakura teased. Then seeing that there was no reply, she poked him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Syaoran yelled as he placed a hand protectively over his injury. "Watch it Sakura!"

"Hoe! I'm so sorry!" Then placing one of her hands gently over his, she moved it aside to see his wound.

"If you're going to hurt me I'll kill you," Syaoran warned.

A hurt expression formed on Sakura's face. "Hoe! I wouldn't do that-"

"Just joking," he sighed. [Note to one self - she can't take jokes unless the meaning's very obvious] "Hey! What are you doing?"

Turning red, Sakura hurriedly put his shirt back down. [Hoe! Why am I feeling embarrassed? I just want to check if his wound] "You didn't do anything to help this heal," Sakura said, regaining herself. "And," she added quickly," I didn't do that just to see your body." Hearing those words, Sakura turned pink. [Hoe! That's sounds even worse now!]

Seeing her, Syaoran chuckled. "So doc, what do you think I should do with my injury?"

"Hoe...I don't really know (Syaoran sweat dropped) Have you been to a doctor?"

He shrugged. "I've been waiting for this to heal by itself."

"So you didn't did you?"

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed. "How do you ever expect for yourself to get better then?"

"You sound like my sisters."

"Hoe! I was talking about-"

"Yes I know. I told you already - I wait for it to heal by itself."

"But you need to do something about it Syaoran." Placing a finger on her chin in a thoughtful way, Sakura said," I think you should have it bandaged tightly to prevent any more damages."

"What's with the formal words and the sudden wisdom?" Syaoran asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hoe! Stop making fun of me!"

An amused smile crossed his lips. "Fine then-"

"Apologize," Sakura said sweetly as she leaned closer toward him.

He sighed. "Fine, sorry. Now about your theory - HEY!"

Tugging him toward the exit of the field, Sakura smiled happily. "Come on! Let's go to your place so that I can help bandage you up."

"You make me sound like some toy," he grumbled.

Sakura giggled. "Exactly! A fuzzy, warm teddy bear - that's you." Then quickening her pace, she gushed, "Now let's go!"

"I didn't say you could go to my place yet," Syaoran began. He tried his best to run sideways as looking forward meant staring right at her flying skirt. Even thinking about it made him redden. 

"Hoe! Please?"

"Well I guess so - I need to start packing for camp too."

Staring back at him with wide green eyes, Sakura asked, "You haven't started packing? Camp's going to be on in just 2 more days!"

He sighed. "What? You've known about this whole thing for weeks while I only found out yesterday - in other words Friday." 

"I guess you're right then - well first I'll bandage you up and then I'll help you pack." A cute smile formed on her face. "Does teddy need any bear hugs?"

Turning red, he chose to ignore the question. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Would you mind changing once we get to my place? Your clothes are a bit...intoxicating."

* * * * * 

Coco cookie: Hullo! There's a lot of S+S in this chap - they're not together yet but it's proof of da fact dat their feelings r blossoming. Not just as close friends - but even more ^^ Cause did u people realize dat sometimes, although u didn't expect it, dat u can suddenly b all friendly and flirty? 

It's just da real feelings at work!

Now it's da weekly time for my complaining to u nice people who bother to listen. Let's see..oh yes! Went swimming 3 times this week and I'm now like an over-cooked muffin except wit decorative circles around my eyes. Oh well, it's worth it. I've now passed da swimming/life saving test although I drank like 4 litres of pool water - EURGH!

Eva tried swimming with clothes on? God dat is sooooooooooooooooooo tiring - and luckily we only had ta do 50metres of it unlike da other group who did 200m.


	14. Oppotunities lie behind every corner cha...

**A new beginning – chapter 11**

**"Opportunities lie behind every corner"**

Coco cookie: Ello! Sodid my last chap really seem to end as a cliffhanger? I didn't think sowell anywayz, sorrie ^_^ I thought it was a cute endin actually

Now remember folks, if a chap sux in any way – TELL ME. I don't get offended as long as it isn't a flare – and always getting good reviews makes me feel as if ya hiding da true fact dat da storie stank. I want my story to be da best it can possibly be – so unless u tell me exactly what u thought of it, I can't guarantee it. 

*****Takes a deep breath*Just excuse me – I'm a very picky person that likes things up to perfection. 

**Key: **

Braces indicate thoughts

Starry things indicate a new setting

* * * * * 

**"**Where should we sit Tomoyo?"

"Hmmwhy not at the back?"

Sakura stared at her puzzled. "I thought you always disliked sitting at the back because it was stuffy and not much air came in" 

Tomoyo laughed nervously as she flapped a hand at her. "Ohohoho, well that was before – this is now." Tugging onto Sakura's sleeve, she made her walk infront of her.

"Hoe, is something wrong?" She glanced at the rows of seats on the coach that they could have taken – except strangely, Tomoyo insisted on the back row

"No, no," Tomoyo smiled," just keep walking." [Ofcourse, you didn't notice dear Li-kun sitting in the back corner] She had to duck another bag that hung dangerously off the shelf, and had to keep squishing between the seats on the narrow walkway. She was so used to riding around in a limousine that this was one of the most uncomfortable rides she would ever take. 

"Hey Sakura, care to sit here?"

Going red immediately, Sakura began twiddling with her thumbs. "Hoe! Um"

"Sorry Miwatasu-kun, but she's sitting up there." Tomoyo gave him a smile as she saved Sakura from another admirer. 

"Thank you," Sakura whispered gratefully.

"It's all in a day's work," Tomoyo smiled. [And my final task today is to get you and Li-kun together] After what seemed like forever, they finally got to the last row of which Syaoran sat – rather camouflaged – in the corner.

He was staring out the window, his eyes unreadable and his head resting on one hand. As always, he looked cool in his khaki pants and a large, baggy green shirt. Then to top it off, he wore a silver chain around his neck.

"Syaoran!" Feeling her heart race just to see him, Sakura smiled happily.

Her call woke him from his thoughts immediately – one which he preferred not to be disturbed in. Dark brown eyes locked into her gorgeous green ones but he didn't welcome her happiness. He looked away frowning.

What came over him that Saturday? He was totally playing around with her – totally being friendly. Resting a hand on his back, the pain from years ago returned to him. The many whippingsthe disgrace

He realized that being mean and heartless wouldn't take him anywhere – but being kind was not supposed to happen either. He should tell her that he didn't want her friendship – such as when she called him a teddy bear – but something stopped him. He couldn't bring himself to do it, when she was happy, he was.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked worriedly as she leaned over to look at him. "What's wrong?"

[Now what should I say? Piss off?] Lifting his face again to see hers, he gave up – he just couldn't. Everytime he saw her serene green eyes, he ... he just ... "Yeah," He sighed, "Nothing."

"Hoe are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Sakura watched him with a hurt expression [Don't hide it from me Syaoran...I thought you trusted me...] There was an uncomfortable silence between them - until one of the teacher's voice ran through the coach.

"We're running out of room - 3 to a seat! 3 to a seat!"

Taking this as the perfect chance, Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Come on Sakura! Sit down!" Quick as a flash, Tomoyo shoved Sakura onto the spot beside Syaoran.

"Hoe!" she shrieked.

Her head landed right on Syaoran's arm who turned red right at the contact. Holding back the urge to yell, he cleared his throat gruffly. "Uh...um..."

There was no need to talk any further as she got the point. Hurriedly she bolted upright, her own face a bright red stuttering apologies. Staring right down at her lap with her hands tightly clasped, Sakura avoided his gaze completely. 

Suddenly they heard the same footsteps racing up the coach and the very recognizable voice. "Ah! My favorite couple!"

Closing his eyes wearily, Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "Eroil..." he said warningly.

Ignoring Syaoran, Eroil faced Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, are you sitting here?" he asked politely. Still as his and Tomoyo's eyes met, his gaze held a mischievous thought. As if understanding perfectly, Tomoyo giggled. "Nope, go ahead."

[What are they up to?] Syaoran thought as he narrowed his eyes. [ Eroil's got that look on his face again. I got a bad feeling about thisHEY!]

Placing another person on the seat was going to be squishy - but Eroil put a whole new meaning to it. He totally pushed Sakura off and made her half sit on Syaoran's lap.

"Hoe!"

"Are you comfortable my sweet?" Eroil smiled.

Scratching her head as she stared puzzled at him, she replied slowly, "Well...do you-"

"When the hell did you start taking up so much space?!" Syaoran yelled furiously. He had to move Sakura to the side so that he could stick his head out far enough to talk.

"When in the world does your face get so red?" Eroil replied evilly. "Did you get sun burnt? Or is it because of a certain girl..."

"Eroil," Syaoran glared, "shut up."

"Ah don't hide it my cute descendent - we know you like her."

"You two look so cute together too!" Tomoyo added as she zoomed her video camera in.

"Hoe!" Sakura glanced at them confused. "Who's the girl you're talking about? I don't see her..." [Oh, does Syaoran really like someone else?] Her eyes fell in disappointment. [Guess it's Mirano...]

"Oh she's here Sakura - want me to describe her for you?" Eroil grinned.

"Yes please," Sakura nodded, her hair flying around with her.

"Watch where your hair's going," Syaoran grumbled.

"Anyway," Eroil smiled," she has silky auburn hair - bangs at the front and wavy hair at the back-"

"SHUT UP!" (Don't need to tell ya who this is do I?^^)

"She has stunning eyes, as green as an emerald-"

"EROIL!"

"Soft pale skin that sets off all her beauty-"

Unable to stand it, Syaoran reached out to strangle Eroil. Luckily Eroil dodged out of the way just in time and since Syaoran was not that able to move around, he had no chance of following.

"Hmm," Sakura said thoughtfully," this person sure looks a lot like me doesn't she? Except, she's really beautiful..." [Well at least it isn't Mirano - any girl's better then her] Turning around to face Syaoran, she asked innocently, "Can you tell me who she is?"

"There's no one - stop thinking about it. Then he turned away with a grunt, trying to go back to watching the world from the window. Except it was a bit hard knowing that the girl which several guys seeked sat on his lap. Then with the occasional strands of her auburn hair that flew into his face and the fact that Tomoyo and Eroil still kept hinting things, remaining silent was even more of a task.

* * * * * 

"This place is great!" Sakura cried giddily as she stumbled in with her luggage. Beside Mirano's bags of endless clothes and Tomoyo's luggage that would contain everything a girl would need, Sakura's one was also one of the largest. After all, having such an over-protective brother as Touya would certainly mean bringing strange things.

~FLASHBACK~

"Pack this in as well kaijiu," Touya commanded as he handed her what seemed like two torches.

"Hoe! But you just gave me five yesterday!"

"I know," Touya replied casually. "But what if you get lost and the battery of the first one goes out-"

"It won't oniichan," Sakura sighed. "Those batteries are made to last at least four hours - and you gave me an extra 13 just incase."

"Why of course!" Touya exclaimed. He turned around to rustle in one of his drawers until he found one last battery. "Now you have 14 - it's no longer an unlucky number. I should have thought about it before."

Sighing, Sakura unzipped her bag for the 28th time that day to add more things. "Hoe!" she gasped as she took out seven strange bottles, "why would I need..." Sakura squinted at the label. "Water?!"

"Just incase the water there's polluted - and here's one more bottle to make an even number."

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

"I bags this bunk!" Sakura laughed as she chose the one by the large window. Lifting back the curtains, she realized she got a perfect view of the small green valley below - Oki island was famous for its beaches, sunlight and greenery. (I'm making this whole thing up folks - sorry. Plus if they were really going to get there, they should take a plane)

"This place is actually alright I guess," Mirano said as she wrinkled her nose. "It's way better then sleeping in those nasty tents on the floor. I mean, who lies on dirt? Ewww!"

"Hey!" Chiharu snapped. "I love camping!"

"Oh - that's the word isn't it?" Mirano replied casually. She dumped her huge bag on one of the beds and began fingering through her clothes. "Is it true that we're holding a dance this Thursday or something?"

"Yep," Tomoyo smiled," it's the time for the annual school Cupid's day."

"Oh that!" Mirano picked up a ruby colored dress which she held to her body. "Just imagine Syaoran's expression when he sees me like this!" Then frowning, she let that one drop and picked up another one. "Or do you think this blue one is better?"

Too excited to hear them, Sakura was lost in her own world. Breathing in the beautiful fresh air, a large smile crossed her lips. What a great five days it was going to be.

* * * * * 

"It's a beautiful view here," Naoko gushed as she pointed out to the ocean. "The breeze, the sea salt...it's so safe and relaxing."

Everyone nodded in agreement - even Mirano who hated the outdoors was enjoying the surrounding. After what seemed like forever, they had finished unpacking in their cabins and had choose an area on the green to eat lunch.

"The food here is nice too," Tomoyo complimented as she bit into her sandwich. "Well ... as good as they can get."

Finally finishing all of her pasta, Sakura hurriedly took out the wrinkled timetable from her pocket. Excitedly, she went over what they would be doing. "After we finish lunch, we're going on a quick tour of the place so that we don't get lost...then we'll have an early night in."

"You mean no ghost stories?" Naoko cut in disappointed.

"Thankfully no," Sakura replied happily as she placed a hand over her chest. Just one story would give her nightmares for days.

"Uh oh then," Asumi said as he looked over her shoulder to see the sheet," they say we're having stories by the campfire on every other night - except Thursday."

"HOEEEE!"

"Good," Naoko smiled. "I've got a great one about this girl who-"

"Don't you dare go on," Mirano warned.

"You don't like ghost stories too?" Rika asked puzzled.

"No," Mirano replied as she flicked her blonde hair back, "I just can't stand Sakura's wailing."

Instantly steam began rising out of Sakura's ears. "I DON'T-"

"Well at least we won't have stories on Thursday," Tomoyo said hurriedly, trying to even out the mess, "we're having the Cupid's ball that night."

"Oh I can't wait!" Mirano and Sakura squealed at the same time. Instantly they both looked hopefully to Syaoran who sat silently, eating his lunch. Their look said rather transparently 'I want to go with you - we're the perfect couple'.

Avoiding both gazes, Syaoran finally spoke. "What is ... the Cupid's Ball?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. During the whole conversation he just sat there with his arms crossed, listening.

"Exactly," Eroil cut in. "You all know except us."

"Well," Tomoyo smiled. "It's an annual school tradition - held each year on the night of April the 28th. The idea is that if you like someone, you make them a present which you think represents them."

"It has to be handmade," Rika added, "because the effort you put into it shows your love."

"On the night, where we all dress up, we hand our crush -"

"Who is blindfolded," Mirano cut in.

"The present with a clue on it," Tomoyo finished. "If he, or she, likes your present the best and easily knows who it is from, it is said that Cupid's arrow brought you two together." During the whole time she was speaking, Tomoyo stared intently at Syaoran with a funny smile on her face.

"Wow," Eroil smiled as he too looked over at Syaoran, "by any chance, who are you making something for?"

"Haven't you embarrassed me enough on the way here?" Syaoran growled back.

"Did you know that earthquakes are very popular on this island?" Takakshi suddenly asked with a smile written all over his face.

Sighing, Chiharu hit him lightly on the head. "Liar - don't you ever stop?"

"Actually," Naoko said slowly, "he's telling the truth - this island is known to often undergo quakes and tremors."

Putting her hands on her hips, Chiharu replied, "Ha-ha, funny. Don't tell me you're taking his side now-"

"No she's right," Asumi interrupted. Once he spoke, Chiharu's cheeks reddened. She secretly liked Asumi; of course Takashi was her best friend and she liked him more...but Asumi was so handsome and perfect.

"See?" Takakshi smiled, "I told you!"

"Anyway," Naoko said as she pushed her glasses higher up her nose, "this island has always had small quakes every few years - but strangely, over the past years, these quakes have arrived more often and are a lot stronger. Instead of just being a few seconds, they now last for more then a minute." Seeing the stricken faces on her friends, Naoko added, "But this is still rare. So overall, the island is said to be safe."

But by the looks on their faces, they didn't really believe that.

* * * * * 

The cabin was pretty silent except for the slight sounds made by Naoko's page turning and the soft breathing that came from Mirano's sleep. Flickering beams of light fell across the dark room, in turn playing on the faces of the girls. 

Folding back the curtains so that the moonlight could come in, Sakura cuddled the blanket closer to herself.

Watching her, Tomoyo whispered quietly so that she wouldn't wake anyone. "Is something bothering you?" She walked over to Sakura's bed and placed a hand comfortably on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

"It's the earthquakes isn't it?" Chiharu said suddenly as she sat up. 

"Hoe! I thought you were asleep!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chiharu sighed as she fiddled with her pigtails. "I'm trying to." 

"Well I heard that drinking some herbal tea helps make you fall asleep," Tomoyo said helpfully as she turned to face her.

"But that just makes you want to pee later in the night," Chiharu replied disbelievingly. With that, they were vastly absorbed in their own conversation.

[The party is on in three more days...just three...] Sakura sighed as she rested her head onto her knees. She had to think of something to make for him; something special that he would love. She was thinking of a painting - but she was bad at art. Only someone as talented as Tomoyo could make that sort of masterpiece. [So maybe I can create a dance which shows his personality? But I always dance - it's just not special enough and doesn't take much effort. I want to do something that he can see I tried my hardest in to please him...]

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was past 11. Holding back her yawns, she pulled the blanket up over her. But strangely, it wouldn't budge! Shocked, Sakura stared down at the material that covered her legs; cautiously she reached down with one hand and felt it. Instantly as if alive, it bounced up and wound around her arm.

"HOE!"

At her cry, all the girls that were still award stared up at her. "What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes wide.

"I bet I know," Naoko said spookily. She pointed to the moon. "It's a full moon tonight - the perfect time for werewolves to come out."

"No I'm fine..." Sakura said shakily as she stared down at her arm. Once she looked at it, the cloth unwound from it's tight grip on her and fell down back onto her legs. No one saw this strange movement except Tomoyo who could guess what had really happened. 

"You sure?" Tomoyo said softly so only they could hear.

"Yes," Sakura replied with a forced smile - of whom Tomoyo also noticed.

"So goodnight then?" Tomoyo said unsure.

"Yep. Goodnight!"

Then just as Tomoyo headed back to her own bed, Sakura spoke up. "Tomoyo?"

"What's wrong?"

"Could we change blankets (isn't dis a weird word?!) please? Just for tonight?"

* * * * * 

Coco cookie: Camp finally starts!!!!!!!!! I ensure u dat somethin really S+S in gonna happen in a while - but something bad's gona happen too...

From da 10th Dec, i'm going on holiday - YES! But sadly, i'm not allowed to bring da laptop (and absolutely not any comps cause they won't fit) which means...

Yep, u got da idea.

I still plan on writing, but this time I won't get to type it up - it'll just be a draft. So...until I get to a comp and manage to type things up then upload it, no new chaps will arrive till halfway in January - SORRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. da truth, soz pplz

ATTENTION PPLZ

I noe I said I would continue my fic from mid-way through January… I'm sorry but dat's not gonna happen…

I have liked CCs for over 2 years… it was onli recently dat I decided on makin a site and fic… so I hope u understand dat the reason y I lost interest in da whole thing was not because of bein a disloyal fan… afterall, I did like da show for more den a year…

If u go to my site and see da message I put up, u can c dat I have seized work on my site too… sorrie!!!!! 

O well… to make up for wat I have done, I will give u some sites wit realli gud S+S fics… here they are:

**www.tributess.com**

dis site has posted their fics onto ff.net too so if u already read them, dun b surprised – da layout has completely changed too… 

**www.kawaiisakurashrine.com**

go to da fics section and read fics by Ilana, Keryn & Juri-chan – they r da best, da rest sorta sux…

and finalli, type in /wishluv after www.geocities.com (I hafta write it dis way or else it stuff up)****

one of da best fic stories I have eva read…u will enjoy it. Her main story is New Trials so check dat out….da first chap starts out er…kinda bad but after dat it's realli gud.

Hope they make u happi…

Now dat's all from me – thanx for all your reviews and your support… I'm sorrie if I have let some of u down…best of luc for any of your sites or fics!!!!

O, and special thanx to 'Serena' (sorrie but I lost your email) it was nice of u ta send me a message…BYE!!!!

Luv always,

C.Kang

(aka Coco cookie)


End file.
